PS I Hate You
by Noncomment
Summary: Duo is stalked by a Phycho obsessed with harming him & those near.Heero's in love with Duo who's with a neurotic asshole.Wufei cant escape his past, Noin her present, Relena her future.Trowa&Quatre are in a forbidden love, which Quatres company wont allow
1. 1000 Pictures

**Authors Notes: REVISED! It's sounds better and everything! :D**

**Read!Love!REVIEW! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

~P.S I Hate You~

1000 Pictures

Chapter 1

x_x

"Well...shit".

As dishonourable and undignified as Wufei found it to swear, that's all that came to his mind.

The last time his mind blanked like this he was, as one would call it, in a more intimate setting. Wufei instantly banished the thought. He promised himself he would forget about that episode in his life, well, more akin to that season of his life.

As shocked as Jackson seemed to Wufei, Jackson still managed to say something; Wufei deemed "excellently appropriate", just like everything Jackson said. Wufei sighed; he was really trying to work on not thinking in sarcasm, but Jackson had the talent of bringing out the _best_in people.

"It's bigger in real life".

That, Wufei assumed was what Jackson thought was an appropriate response to what they saw. Wufei always fantasized about teaching Jackson tact...through the use of interpretive violence.

"Wouldn't Yuy just love to see this", Jackson continued under his breath, still looking around the room. By his tone, Wufei could tell, Jackson wasn't being sarcastic.

"I suggest you keep your comments regarding my partner to a minimum, and focus on the situation at hand," Wufei said, his voice steely. It was mandatory to work with Jackson all day on this investigation, and patience wasn't a course offered through the preventers nor was it a part of training in the wars.

"Well this," Jackson gestured to the room which they were engulfed in, "makes me angry."

Like everything else, Wufei thought.

"And I don't care if you can't handle that. He's my fucking boyfriend and I don't like serial killers taking pictures of my fucking shit! "Jackson continued angrily.

"So it's okay if random people take pictures of Maxwell as long as they're not serial killers", Wufei mumbled. Jackson didn't hear him, he just continued in his rant.

"I told him to stop flirting around and talking to random people, but no, he won't listen to me, I'm just his boyfriend". Before Jackson was just aggravated, now Jackson looked angry. Wufei summarized this was probably due to a distinct lack of self control.

Wufei took a slight step back, angry people were irrational. Jackson was already irrational without being angry, and Wufei didn't have time to prepare for any more irrationality.

Jackson reached for a picture.

Great, Wufei thought, here comes the irrationality.

"I should take some of these pictures home, just to show him", as Jackson reached out Wufei instantly blocked his hand.

"That's evidence", Wufei hissed.

Jackson looked like he was going to attempt to grab at the pictures again.

Wufei narrowed his eyes.

Jackson may be well versed in mixed martial arts, but he had nothing on Wufei. Funny, it was only one of the reasons why Wufei never bothered wasting time sparring with him, that and Jackson was a jackass.

Jackson's version of why Wufei didn't spar with him was of course, a little different.

"Are you forgetting that this is a high profiled investigation?" Wufei all but yelled. "What makes you think you have the right to tamper with evidence?"

"The serial killer has over 1000 pictures thumb tacked to the wall of my boyfriend and your telling me that you don't see why I think I have the right to-", Jackson held up his fingers and mimicked quotation marks, "-tamper with evidence?".

Wufei eyes quickly scanned the room while mentally reviewing why they were on this case anyway. Jackson and Brown were investigating a low level homicide case where the killer had killed two women and removed their hair. He and Heero had been investigating a serial killer, who was up to five victims who had similar MO's; the serial killer would remove their eyes. The link happened when the serial killer had killed the sixth victim, leaving her with no eyes, and no hair, removed the same way it had been in the homicide case Jackson and Brown were working on.

They discovered this residence after a sketchy anonymous tip that was given to them by a caller.

The agents split up in teams of two, and did a sweep of the house. While Wufei and Jackson took the upper level, Heero and Brown had taken the lower one.

What Wufei found in the master bedroom of this seemingly quiet house disturbed him. The walls were covered from top to bottom with pictures of Duo Maxwell. It must of taken the psychotic killer years to get this collection, Wufei thought, as he saw a picture that displayed a slightly younger Duo than the one he talked to just this morning.

What Wufei found even more disturbing was that half of the pictures featured Duo in some sort of undress, or even wearing nothing at all. It was clear that the serial killer had some sort of sick fascination with Maxwell, and Wufei had no idea how to handle it.

Wufei was also concerned about what would happen when Heero saw this. Throughout the war, Heero was a perfect soilder, and now, he was even a more perfect agent. If Une wanted a revolving door shut, Heero would find a way to make it happen. He was logical, rational and efficient with everything and everyone, with one exception...

Duo Maxwell.

And although, no one knew where this irrationality came from, there was no way to deny it, it was there, and very obvious. Especially to Jackson, Duo's boyfriend, who made it no secret how he felt about Maxwell and began constantly competing with Yuy; the day Duo casually informed him that Heero and him were best friends. Or not so causally, Wufei thought. Even in his opinion, Duo spent more time with Heero than Jackson, and Duo lived with Jackson.

"I'm going to call the evidence team and report our findings", Wufei stated. At the moment that was the only other thing he could think of doing besides killing Jackson and asking Heero to help him dispose of the body.

The phone rang twice before someone answered it.

"Operations, Noin speaking".

"Noin", Wufei said as a greeting.

Wufei didn't know how to feel about Noin.

Well, actually he did.

"Oh Agent Wufei," Noin's voice perked over the phone, "How are you? I'm great by the way".

He hated her.

No one knew this except for Trowa, and Heero; and Zechs… Zechs had to know.

"Oh my gosh, did Zechs tell you?" Noin suddenly gasped "Zechs and I are planning a fall get together for his birthday coming up".

Who could forget, Wufei thought to himself, as much as he wanted to, he could never forget August 21th.

Zechs was a Leo.

"Are you coming?" Noin asked.

"Ahhh…."

Wufei paused, shocked that she stopped talking… for once, and at the fact that she was inviting him?

Did Zechs know?

Seeing them together was...

Wufei couldn't find an adjective he wanted to use, but when he did, it would be a negative one.

"You know Zechs don't you?" Noin said jokingly.

More than you know, Wufei thought, no matter which way Noin could interpret that sentence.

"Yes, yes of course" Wufei faked a laughed, as much as he hated the woman he vowed to never let her know.

Suspicion was definitely something he didn't want to create.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Anymore suspicion anyway.

"I will check my schedule", Wufei said speedily. "Now back to business. We infiltrated the residence and found a room with disturbing evidence of a delicate nature, protocol demands Une's immediate attention".

Noin pondered sceptically. Everyone knew that if an agent was threatened in an investigation, it meant serious business.

Une would need to go and analyse the threat, and Noin wanted in on details.

Noin was nosy, but instead she chose not to ask any questions. Her office lived on gossip, she would find out soon enough.

She instructed that Wufei hold for a minute and sent off an email to Une. A minute passed. She chose not to fill the wait time with small talk. Something always bugged her with the way Wufei and her boyfriend acted when they were in the same room together. It was weird. Almost like they were friends before but had an argument and stopped talking. But every time she brought up Wufei with Zechs, he would change the topic, and refuse to go back.

Her computer chimed with the email she received from Une, and she took Wufei off hold.

"Une states she will leave in fifteen, her ETA is one hour".

Noin hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Wufei. Whatever she needed to know about his past with Zechs she vowed to find out by the fall dinner party. She suspected that Wufei knew something about Zechs, something Zechs was hiding from her.

"Une will be here within an hour", Wufei said out loud to Jackson.

"Whatever", Jackson grumbled annoyed. Wufei didn't really care though; he was actually more upset to be stuck on the same planet with Jackson, the same room was inconsequential.

"Yuy, whats your 20?" Wufei asked through the radio. The sooner Heero was up here the better. He would need to brief Une on the evidence.

"On my way to your location", Heero responded. "The sweep of the basement is complete; we found some disturbing evidence".

The way Heero said it, Wufei knew it was not normal evidence, which in light of what he found, would make whatever Heero found much more significant. He heard Heero reach the top of the stairs, and mentally prepared himself for Heero's reaction to the pictures.

The master bedroom was dark where they were, there was only one dingy light to the entire room, but even then, it wasn't hard to see what they were dealing with.

"Wufei", Heero said evenly, the way Wufei became accustomed to when Heero was about to snap. "What the fuck is this?"

Wufei followed Heero's eyes around the room and was surprised that Heero maintained his cool through that sentence. Duo was Heero's best friend, they were practically joined at the hip.

"It seems like our serial killer has a thing for Maxwell", Wufei commented.

"Not much unlike Heero", Jackson interjected under his breath, throwing a heated glance at Heero. Wufei was actually glad Jackson was standing close to him, and not Heero. If Heero had heard that, he and Jackson would be at each other's throats.

But then again, they already where...if not physically; the glares between the two sufficed.

It was then that Wufei noticed something bagged in Heero's hand. Heero followed Wufei's eyes and handed the evidence bag to Wufei.

"It used to be a group picture of us that we took together".

"Used to be?" Wufei asked letting his voice drop.

Wufei looked at the picture with his flashlight, ignoring Jackson peering over his shoulder. He wondered if he ever told his co-workers that he found Jackson's height annoying, Jackson was 6'5...come to think of it, he probably didn't. However, he and Heero always joked about killing him. But most of the times, Wufei was under the impression that Heero wasn't joking; which worked out quite nicely...because neither was he.

Duo was in the centre of the picture, arm around Heero, bunny ears over Wufei's head, with a permanent smile on his face, looking at the Camera. It was a rare smile too, yes, Duo did smile a lot, but they were never one of these smiles. This smile looked genuine. Heero had a small smile on his face too, a rarity in the few pictures he was in. Quatre and Trowa were standing beside each other. Quatres arms were flung around Trowa, who also had a small smile himself. Quatres eyes twinkled in the picture, like there was some joke no one else knew but himself. Duo looked beautiful in the picture. Wufei remembered it being Heero's favourite picture...he guessed that would change in light of recent events.

The serial killer had edited the picture though, every pilots face was crossed out with a neat little X in what Wufei was pretty sure was blood.

"Well", Jackson quipped angrily, "when the fuck was that taken?" He glared at Heero with hateful jealous filled eyes, "and why wasn't I invited?"

"That information doesn't concern you", Heero said coldly. "The only thing that should concern you is information beneficial to the case".

Tension was building.

"Well in that case", Jackson said wittily, like he somehow now had the upper hand, "can I ask you why is your picture in the house where the serial killer once resided?"

It just dawned on Wufei...no wonder that picture seemed familiar; it was the one Heero use to have on his desk. Wufei would always catch Heero looking at it when he thought no one was watching.

Heero visibly tensed. He was furious.

"Can I ask you why are all the pictures on the wall were taken in or around your apartment, or just outside of your apartment?"

It was no secret, Heero hated Jackson. He hated Jackson the first day he was hired. In fact, Wufei remembered Heero telling him that the first day Jackson was hired he walked passed Heero and Duo in the hall, instantly checked Duo out, smirked at Heero, he then mouthed 'he's mine'.

Heero also told Wufei on another rare display of emotion that he could effectively eliminate the problem of Jacksons presence if he stopped talking to Duo. He didn't comment after that, but Wufei knew that that was one sacrifice Heero wasn't willing to make.

Jackson had the decency to look a little confused. His next statement not only revealed why, but visibly pissed Heero off even further.

"You know what my apartment looks like? I've told that little bitch not to bring his stupid friends over".

"I understand you think you superseded my anger because you are dating my best friend", Heero said coldly "but may I remind you, he isn't here, insult him, my partner and I again, and I will not hesitate to punch you in the face".

Maybe today wasn't that bad, Wufei thought to himself, at least the entertainment was free.

"I don't see why you care what I say about Maxwell, it's not like he's still your partner. I wonder how that got fucked up?" Jackson taunted, eluding to the fact that once, Heero and Duo use to be partners.

Wufei idly wondered who spread that gossip around. How did Jackson know that roughly two years ago something happened that ended Heero's and Duo's partnership?

"And I would wonder why you work low level cases, however I already know", Heero stated in response, referring to Jacksons consistently denied promotions. After Jackson's low blow, Wufei commended Heero for returning the favour.

Jacksons dark Hazel eyes flashed, everyone in the room could tell he was on the brink of losing his temper. Jackson was short tempered. From what Wufei and Heero thoroughly read through in their back ground check of Jackson, he had some anger management issues and often got into fights in high school and college.

However, as good as Jackson thought he was with his experience in mixed martial arts, high school football, and service in the second war, Jackson had nothing on Wufei and definitely nothing on Heero. Wufei could admit that Jacksons physical aptitude tests were good, better maybe than many of the preventers agents, but in comparison, he was confused as to where Jackson found the confidence to speak.

Jackson continued to glare at Heero.

He was going to kill him one day.

The first day that he met Heero he knew that Heero wanted Duo. But Duo was his. They started dating ever since Heero and Duo stopped being partners.

Jackson thanked Une everyday for making that decision, there was one time he even attempted to thank her physically and although she turned him down, Jackson knew she thought about it.

Jackson felt he was a pretty good looking guy. He had dark brown hair, which he kept low, and dark Hazel eyes, and to top it off his second home was the gym.

A guy like him deserved someone as beautiful as Duo Maxwell, and whatever Jackson wanted, he felt he had to get.

Heero on the other hand, according to Jackson, didn't. He and Duo were best friends since the first war, or so Duo told him, and Heero still hadn't dated Duo.

Heero may have been able to hide his feelings from everyone, but not from Jackson.

No matter how they glorified Heero for being the perfect solider and no matter how they worshiped him for his courageousness in the line of fire, Heero lacked the social drive the that he had.

Which in Jackson's opinion, is way more important than being perfect. Especially if that means he got to screw Duo Maxwell every night.

"Are we done now gentlemen?" Wufei inserted irritably, glancing between the two. He noticed that Jackson seemed to snap back to reality.

"Une will be arriving shortly and we should at least be able to fake civility".

Heero looked slightly embarrassed and nodded. Jackson just smirked.

"May I speak to you in private Yuy", Wufei asked, motioning for Heero to leave the room.

"I – su-", Heero was about to answer when Jackson cut him off.

"Aww, Heero, your partner has to talk you down", Jackson scoffed. "Down boy", he mocked.

Instantly Wufei attempted to block the charging blow to Jacksons face from Heero's fist, the most he could do was stop Jackson's jaw from being broken. Wufei slightly nudged Jackson to the side, who missed the warning signs for Heero's lightning quick blows.

Heero's fist then landed on Jackson's eye, resulting in an instant bruise, knocking Jackson to the ground.

"If you get back up and attempt to fight me", Heero seethed towering over Jackson, "the next thing you will see is the paperwork requiring your signature for a medical leave of absence".

Jackson didn't even look at Heero, he was staring up at the ceiling, a twisted grin on his face.

"What do you find so funny", Wufei hissed.

Where the hell was Brown when situations like this occurred, Wufei idly thought to as he shot him a glare, he guessed that Jackson and him weren't great partners, because manikins would have put more of a interference in this situation than Brown did.

"Well", Jackson said, his smirk back on his face, "I guess someone else knows about Heero's little crush."

Heero and Wufei both gave a confused look which only made Jackson smirk spread wider.

"Look at the ceiling".

Why no one chose to check the ceiling, was beyond Wufei, although he was grateful that Heero relatively calmed down. Explaining to Une why none of them had checked the ceiling before her arrival would make them look incompetent.

There wasn't enough light in the room for it to be clear. Wufei unclipped the flashlight off his belt and shined it at the ceiling, looking up, Heero and Brown following his gaze.

Brown finally spoke, he took the liberty of reading the cryptic message aloud, his low squeaky voice filling the room.

"02 is mine. I suggest you heed this 01. Ps. I hate you".

"Well at least we know where some of the victims blood went", Jackson commented crudely.

Wufei could smell the stagnant taste of blood in the air. It was very obvious what the killer had used.

Like Wufei thought earlier, Jackson always said things that were excellently appropriate, and his vow to stop thinking in sarcasm wasn't going to go dissipate if Jackson remained on the planet.

Heero was taught to give credit where credit was due.

This serial killer was definitely creative, but if the killer thought that this message was as foreboding enough to make Heero Yuy drop the only person he ... Heero chose to avert his thoughts, now was not the time to focus on weaknesses.

Heero narrowed his eyes again at the message.

This killer could go fuck himself.

x_x

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and please remember to review, I would love to hear from you.


	2. Three Dollars and Fifty Cents

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

* * *

Three Dollars and Fifty Cents

Chapter Two

x_x

"Noin, I need three dollars and fifty cents"

"For what?"

"Just give me three dollars and fifty cents"

"Say please"

"Give me the three dollars and fifty cents please" Duo groaned and he rolled his eyes.

Noin started to rummage through her purse then paused and looked up with a smirk.

"I'm not going to give it to you until you tell me what it's for" she sang.

"For the taxi, okay."

Noin opened her hand to give it to him, but the moment he reached for it, she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Noin!" Duo slightly yelled in irritation.

"Do you want it or not?" Noin batted her eyes in amusement.

"Fine, my car got impounded okay" Duo grumbled, "Can you give me the change now"?

"Oh really, why?"

"Just give it to me", Duo said as he snatched the change from her hand.

Noin giggled childishly and swirled around in her chair.

"Oh Duo, did you hear?" She called out as he was about to walk out the door.

"Hear about what Noin?" He said with slight annoyance, everyone knew that Noin was the Queen of gossip in the office, nothing ever happened without her knowing it, and she always felt free to fill in anyone and everyone who crossed her path.

As for Duo, gossip wasn't something he took part in or cared for, which made him not a big fan of Noin.

"Wufei's major case study."

"Oh, Heero's and Wufei's?" Duo said with interest.

She paused and put a pencil in her mouth for dramatic effect and swirled around the chair once more.

"Well", she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Just tell me" Duo sighed.

"Word has it that Wufei, Heero, Jackson and just cracked the serial killers hide out".

"That's old news, I got a text message this morning from Heero telling me the whole story" Duo turned to leave, he didn't have time to hear a story he already knew.

"Why didn't Jackson text you?" Noin mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I mean really?" Noin continued, pretending she never said her previous comment; "he texted you this morning, because what happened, happened this afternoon."

"So that's why Heero never responded to my text. What did they find out?"

"They say that the serial killer had pictures of this guy all over the ceiling and all over the walls, like you could barely see the ground. You couldn't even see through the windows, actually it didn't even matter if they had windows, because the pictures were everywhere, and I mean everywhere." She said the last statement with her arms dramatically spread out around, like she was trying to extend her arms as far as possible.

"Really" Duo said interested "Who were the pictures of?"

"I don't know, just some guy, Une was there this afternoon, you have to find out more...and tell me later of course."

Fat chance.

"I have a meeting with Une anyways, she said that I have to meet her as soon as possible...right now actually."

Duo then raised his voice "and that's why I need three dollars and fifty cents."

"Didn't I give-?"

"This" Duo held out his hand "Is two dollars and forty-nine cents".

"Oh right" Noin handed over the rest of the change. "Make sure you tell me the news" Noin called out after him.

"Whatever" Duo responded, "I'm sure you'll find out anyways" he mumbled.

She always did.

x_x

"Did you know, if you're a penny short the taxi driver won't leave?" Duo flopped down on the chair across Une's desk and stretched obnoxiously.

"Like, it's only a penny, I'm not trying to be cheap or anything, but common, I'm really having a bad day and the-"

The look on Une's face stopped Duo mid sentence. Duo reached to rub the back of his head nervously. He recognized that look...from the war, Une pretty much only had two facial expressions, the scary Une look, and the kind of scary Une look, and this was definitely a scary Une look. Which meant something was up.

"So what am I in for?" Duo said uneasily.

"I was going to let Agent Yuy or Agent Wufei discuss this with you, but I thought it would be more appropriate if I discussed this matter privately with you first". Une walked from behind the desk and lead on it in front of Duo.

Duo sat a little straighter, this can't be good, he thought. There was no way she knew about the new company car being impounded...after he crashed it...into a street light...then left it there...because he was late...by twenty minutes...because he got pulled over for speeding...and now the dented car was impounded...because he parked it illegally...in a school zone...it was really a fucking bad day.

But he was distracted; Jackson had sent him a message about a picture from the Christmas party, the one Duo had remembered telling Jackson he wasn't going to.

It wasn't a lie, honest! He just simply changed his mind on impulse…and then just didn't do an update.

At this point Duo didn't want to deal with Jackson's insecurities, and it was especially hard when Jackson was texting him all day. That meant that his night was going to be worse off than his day, which at this moment didn't seem possible.

Duo clasped his hands in front of him straightening his posture, "Come on Une, it's just a car, firing me because of a stupid car is just pathetic, I'm worth more to the company-".

"Agent Maxwell-" Une interjected.

"You should have seen the car when I got it, it probably looks better now-".

"Maxwell", Une said more sternly. "Your here because of the recent findings in the serial killer case."

"Uh huh, I thought you didn't need me", Duo said sarcastically.

"Do you have anywhere else to stay besides your apartment?"

"…Not really… why?" Suddenly this conversation seemed not to be about an impounded car.

"Because you can no longer stay there anymore," Une stated plainly.

"Une?" Duo said restlessly, he did not like the way this conversation was going, "would you just tell me what's going on."

Une explained the details of the case and as Duo processed the information, his face turned into a bastard mixture of shock, disgust and horror.

"Wow…." Was all that came to mind, considering the information that was just provided.

"Just…wow…"

"Do you have any enemies?" Une asked.

"Naw just a lot of good friends." He answered sarcastically, he regarded Une's un-amused expression and quickly sobered up.

Just trying to light the mood.

"As much as any Gundam Pilot" He mumbled afterwards.

Une resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Any _recent_ enemies?"

She stressed on recent as if she was dealing a retarded child and Duo resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

If she wanted recent she should have just said so.

…Bitch.

Duo tightly folded his arms slouching in his chair again "I don't know, the taxi driver, I think he's going to be pretty mad when he realises that he's never going to get his penny, if you ask me, probably could make anyone into a fucked up serial-."

"Seriously, Maxwell."

"I am being serious, there's some psycho going around, taking naked pictures of me and posting them in his master bed room like a mural, like some fucked up, twisted imitation of De Vinci. Oh, I promise you, I'm a little more than freaked out.…Oh and serious, if that's the emotion you were looking for."

"Well then this information is not going to help you calm down." Une said almost like she was tired of talking.

"We've been after this guy for over six months, unfortunately, since you are a high profile agent, we are going use this opportunity to draw the serial killer out".

Duo threw his hands up in the air, "Great, you've got to be fucking kidding me, when I said 'Oh now you need me' I didn't think it would be for bait."

"Well not necessarily, you get to work with Agent Yuy again, since he also is a target. But only for this case".

"Yay," Duo exclaimed dryly, "you give me my old partner back, so we can be stalked by a serial killer... and all this time I thought the preventers would come to their senses and let us be partners again because we were the best team you've ever had", Duo dramatically paused tossing his hands in the air, "but nope, it's only when you want to kill us do you feel the need-".

"Agent Maxwell, your tone. And although that may be true, we both know what happened on that case breached protocol, you'll never be partners again. You can enjoy these moments if you choose".

"Do I have a choice…?" Duo asked, he already knew the answer, but just for a glimmer of Jesus's Ass did he hope he didn't have to do this assignment.

"No."

"I'll see what I can do". Duo rolled his eyes sighing heavily.

Which is try not to die…or to go to anymore unofficial photo shoots.

"In that case you're now officially on desk duty, the preventers building is safe zone, therefore we can monitor you there in the day, and you and Agent Yuy will monitor each other after hours, hopefully we find this killer".

"Desk duty?" Duo exclaimed "And I'm being monitored like a computer by my best friend? I didn't think you'd figure out a way to top off my bad day, but congratulations, you did."

"Why can't I just stay with Jackson," Duo argued, "He an agent, and we live together."

Not that he was complaining about being watch be Heero.

"Because I consider Jackson is unqualified." Une drowned like it was common knowledge.

Awww you think my boyfriends unqualified to take care of the Preventer's pet Maxwell.

How flattering.

"But I donno wanna" Duo whined, he didn't know why he acted like this when serious moments arised, especially when he was in the presence of Une.

It just kept thing interesting, and was a great distraction technique.

"Agent Maxwell, this is a serious case, this is a serious organization and this is a serious meeting", Une spoke firmly clenching her jaw. "Your snarky comments, as previously discussed are not welcome in these doors."

Duo pursed his lips, and tried his hardest not to mimic her. He knew when he gone too far with disrespecting Une, and he reached his limit.

Probably as soon as he walked in.

Une pushed herself off from where she was leaning and went around her large desk and started shuffling papers around. "Maxwell, you're dismissed; I'm sure you're aware of where Agent Yuy's condominium is located. I expect you to report there within several hours….and by several hours I mean exactly five." She said looking up from behind her glasses.

"Yes Ma'am", Duo got up and saluted, he turned to leave feeling a little jaded."Yeah yeah," he mumbled bitterly "your name is on the door, you run the organisation. I'm just some guy who fought in both wars...oh, and won."

"And Maxwell", Une said as Duo reached for the door handle.

"Yes Ma'am?" he responded.

"I know all about the car."

x_x

Duo took his hands off of the steering wheel and adjusted his ear piece, letting it flash on as he accepted the call.

"He's waiting for you".

Quatre always knew how to start a phone conversation between friends.

"No, he's not", Duo responded while rolling his eyes. He was more than annoyed after his meeting with Une.

"Yes he is", Quatre insisted. "You know I can sense really strong emotions and", Quatre paused, "you were being sarcastic weren't you", Quatre amended.

"Glad you could pick that up", Duo continued sarcastically. "And Jackson is always waiting for me".

He made a sharp left turn and cut someone off, he gave them the finger just as they started to honk, there was no need to drive that slowly.

"Well-" Quatre began only to be cut off by Duo again.

"I know you want to ask me why I'm still with him", Duo stated. "I can practically hear you shoving it back in your mouth".

"That's not it Duo", Quatre scolded in denial, "it's just that, Trowa told me you were in love with someone else".

Typical Trowa, Duo thought, he could never resist Quatre's charm. Not that very many people could, but it was almost like Trowa put no effort too.

"Jackson", Duo stated firmly, completely ignoring Quatre's statement, "makes me feel wanted, makes me feel needed".

"But-" Quatre attempted to interject.

"No", Duo continued, "Jackson is always there".

So was Heero.

Duo thought in the back of his head, but then again, Heero was always there for Relana too, so he guessed that's the type of person Heero was.

"We are always here for you too", Quatre said quietly. "Duo, I'm getting bad vibes from him, he's a bad guy. I know I've been telling you this for years but honestly Duo, he has some deep seated anger issues".

"Oh you can tell." Duo coughed out sarcastically.

Duo took a step back in his mind. Jackson was angry and controlling. At first he found it hot, mistook it for passion. But when Jackson told him who he could and couldn't see, where he could and couldn't go and how he could and couldn't do things, it became a problem.

"You've been telling me this for a little over two years, I just, I don't know…can't", Duo sighed and stopped talking.

"Just say what you want to say", Quatre stated soothingly, his voice sounded a little higher over the phone.

"Actually, can I call you back?" Duo asked, he didn't feel like talking anymore, and he knew he would have an in depth conversation with Quatre once Quatre figured out how his day really went.

"Well, I didn't forget that you didn't answer my question regarding what Trowa said", Quatre insisted gently.

"Please?" Duo was near pleading and he knew Quatre could hear it in his voice.

"I'll be waiting for your call", Quatre conceded.

"Thank you", Duo said and ended the call. He felt although they had this conversation before it was more intense, he didn't even noticed that he managed to drive all the way to his apartment and park his black car.

Now he had to get out of his car, walk through the parking lot and then to apartment building where some phycho was watching him, to go into his apartment and meet Jackson who was crazy mad because of some picture he saw…great.

He didn't want to get out of his car, which was the bottom line. He wasn't afraid of this serial killer guy. The war brought out some pretty messed up people, and growing up on L2 showed no shortage of that.

But it wasn't time to sit there and feel sorry for himself, two famines, one plague, a mass murder attempt on his life, two wars and God knew how many high profile preventer cases later.

Feeling some sort of resolve Duo threw open his car door.

This guy was pathetic, Duo thought bitterly, hiding behind a camera.

Just pathetic.

…And seriously creepy like come on, pictures, hair, eyes, and blood collection. Really?

Couldn't just rape them and kill them like everyone else. Christ!

Straightening his back, he did one scan of the area and spat "How about you take a picture of my dick…" then he turned and slammed the car door and yelled "Bitch!"

Fuck the serial killer for adding shit to his toilet of a day.

x_x

The apartment door flow open, Duo's keys still in the door.

"What took you so long", Jackson accused, dragging Duo through the door. "I know Une told you about the killer, we are leaving, NOW!"

Duo shrugged Jackson off, he was already annoyed and could feel a headache coming on. "Would you let go of me, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I have rented an apartment across the city where we will be staying, were leaving tonight, I've already packed your stuff". Jackson gestured to a duffle bag and a couple suitcases thrown in a pile by their leather couch.

"You're fucking with me? You seriously went through my shit?"

"Yeah I went through your stuff" Jackson stated, emphasizing the last word, like it was his right. "And I found this picture" Duo could hear the anger behind every word Jackson said in that sentence…great, which picture…

Jackson flung a crumpled picture on the floor.

Duo felt his heart beat in his chest, he knew it was his favourite picture; it was just one of those days. He stooped down and snatched it up; the picture from the Christmas party, Jackson had been messaging him about all day, he had lost the company car over Jackson's problem with this picture.

"I suppose you know what happened to Heero's copy", Jackson barked.

Duo opened his mouth to defend himself, how was he suppose to know that the serial killer would steal Heero's picture. Jackson beat him too it.

"Well I've taken the liberty of editing your copy". Jackson pasted a cold self righteous smirk on his face.

Duo narrowed his eyes and un-crumpled the picture, he felt his expression go from upset to furious.

"You put an X through Heero's face?" he took a breath, glanced at the photo then clenched his fist.

"You put" he took another breath to calm himself

"A fucking X", another breath

"Through Heero's face!"

Self control be damned, not very many things could make Duo livid, but Jackson was the Sherlock Holms of finding them.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Duo screamed.

"You lied. You told me that you weren't going to this party with him". Jackson said as a matter of fact. Duo could tell that Jackson felt he was justified and hence didn't feel the need to raise his voice.

"I told you I wasn't going to go, I changed my mind, that is not a lie, how dare you accuse me of lying, I haven't told a lie my whole life!" Duo felt himself go into a mini panic. Years of piloting a gundam, one day from hell and he panicked over this. Duo concluded that he had reached his bad event maximum for the day, he'd be calm tomorrow.

"Or so you claim", Jackson said curtly. "Why do you even have your arm around him in the picture, everyone knows he's in love with Relena... and straight". Jackson drew an imaginary straight line in the air.

"I know he's in love with Relena" Duo felt his face flare up with rage, every friggin fight they ever have always started with Heero and always ended with him loving Relena.

"That's what makes this whole arguments pointless! Why do you even bring this shit up?" Duo had enough five minutes ago, and turned to leave "I don't have to listen to your shit, I have somewhere to be".

Duo heard Jackson about to grab his arm before he felt Jacksons aggressively turning him around, the way Jacksons fingers sunk into him he knew it was going bruise.

"The only place you have to be is with me!" Jackson yelled. "How do you not know that!"

"Do not fucking tell me what to do!" Duo wrenched his hand out of Jacksons grasp; he masked his wince for a dramatic turn "Just fuck off!"

Duo grabbed the nearest duffle bag, took his keys from the door and stormed out, Jackson was in toe, Duo could hear him stomping behind him.

Duo didn't even make it to the stairwell, when Jackson screamed "Where are you going, where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Ignoring him Duo walked faster, he was going to take the stairs, getting trapped in the elevator by Jackson was stupid.

"I know you're going to Heero's place, you think I'm an idiot don't you?" Jacksons voice preceded him. "Huh..HUH!"

Duo knew Jackson would continue yelling whether he answered or not, so he chose not to.

"Fine", Jackson screamed. "Go to Heero's place, you see this, this fight is…is.. All. Your. Fault!" Jackson enunciated every word like he was making some sort of grand point.

Duo finally made it far away enough from Jackson so he couldn't hear his yelling in the stairwell.

At this rate of a bad day, by midnight, an asteroid was going to hit earth and conveniently land on his car, Duo thought bitterly.

Jackson turned around about to storm to his apartment. The little girl from an apartment down the hall, one of Duo's favourite little kids, popped her head out timidly.

"Is everything okay mist-".

"Fuck off!" Jackson spat, "you nosy bitch!" He marched to his apartment, and slammed the door.

x_x

When Duo stormed into Heero's apartment, Heero was surprised, although he knew he shouldn't be. There was a serial killer after him, that wasn't really something Heero could see someone being in a good mood for.

"Duo I-" Heero was searching for something to say, cheering people up wasn't his forte.

"Just hug me!" Duo exclaimed, he turned around and flung his arms around Heero.

Startled at first, Heero settled into the embrace, it felt good. Duo always felt good, regardless if it was because he was angry. He looked at his best friend in his arms, his hair was coming out of his braid, when Duo first came in his eyes where burning violet, he was beautiful, Heero couldn't help thinking.

But Heero also knew that this anger was caused by Jackson, which was illogical. Why would Jackson risk Duo's life like this, there was a serial killer after Duo, Duo should be protected, whether he could protect himself or not.

"I'm here for you", Heero said quietly but reassuringly.

Duo tensed, Heero wasn't that confused, Duo was with Jackson, he had no idea why, but that's who Duo was with.

Duo came out of the embrace. "I'm sorry about that Heero", Duo said in an attempt Heero thought was to explain the hug.

"I'm just really pissed off".

He paused for a moment gathering himself, then brightened, with a strange look on his face he asked "How's Relena?"

"Fine", Heero responded slowly. It was true that Relena was one of Heero's closest friends, but she was nothing in comparison to Duo, why would he even ask about her…

"Do you want me to call her for you", Heero asked, he was ridiculously confused.

Duo walked through Heero's kitchen and threw himself on the couch with a big sigh, completely ignoring the question. "So what do you wanna to do?" Duo asked chirpily.

"We could play games, we could go down to the court and play baseketball, we could prank call Wufei..."

What amazed Heero was that Duo sat there and pretended like nothing happened. But it was very like Duo. He ran from confrontations, he hid from his emotions, but he never lied.

"Duo, let's talk..."

"Talk?" Duo asked surprised. A look passed over his face, confusion, if Heero had to label it. It was obvious to Heero that a lot was bothering him; Duo usually didn't need to put so much effort in pretending that everything was fine.

"You, Heero, talking...this is absolutely unreal". Duo gasped, a grin spreading across his face; he picked up one of the gaming controllers from where Heero had carefully placed it in the bookcase and started to fiddle with it.

Heero gave Duo a blank look. "Yes Duo, we need to talk". Heero was surprised; it was almost as if Duo didn't know what happened today.

"About what?" Duo asked, turning on the T.V. Duo began flipping through channels.

"The serial killer Duo", Heero stated questioningly, he looked over at Duo whose arm suddenly became rigged "or we can start with those bruises on your arm, it's up to you."

Duo cast his eyes at the floor, and then at the T.V. screen. Heero didn't understand why Duo didn't think he'd notice the bruises, he didn't understand a lot of things today, and it was wearing on his patience.

"How much do you know about the serial psycho anyway"? Duo completely avoided Heero's previous question.

Heero had expected Duo to completely deflect his question. He never answered about the bruises he had every now and then, and Heero didn't want to pry.

They didn't talk about Jackson, they never talked about Jackson. Plus, Heero rationalized, Duo only saw him as a best friend, and nothing more, he had to keep telling himself that. Prying would only push Duo away, and Heero couldn't have that.

Wufei always joked about killing Jackson with Heero, he had the idea that by now, Wufei knew he was far from joking.

Heero shuttered at the thought of how intense Jacksons and Duos fights had to be, Duo was an amazing street fighter, for him to get hurt... One day he was going to kill Jackson, the thought bitterly came to Heero mind, like it did when he first met Jackson.

Heero ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, caught Duo looking at him, but dismissed it. "From what I analyzed from the pictures the serial killer has been trailing you for six weeks."

He lied, telling Duo that the serial killer been watching him even since during the war would…escalate things.

"So a month and a half", Duo sighed, then turned on the couch so he could see Heero standing by the kitchen entrance. "Whatever", Duo sighed, his eyes connected directly to Heero's. Heero found himself getting lost in that gaze, even though he was practically across the room.

This wasn't good, Heero thought better of prolonging the gaze, he looked away.

There was silence between them for a moment, Heero felt a little awkward and frantically searched for something.

"Are you gonna play, or are you just gonna kind of stand there" Duo beat him to it, breaking the intense silence. "Because i'll leave if this gets boring" he finished.

Heero chucked softly and made his way over to the couch and sat next to Duo, they both knew that Duo would never leave, there were times where Duo had sat in a room with Heero typing on his laptop for hours, but that wasn't the point.

Heero settled in his seat and picked up one of the gaming controllers, contemplating how he bought the game system specifically because he noticed Duo liked it. Plus, it was a pretty good compromise, games usually did get them talking.

Duo flipped his body around so his head was on Heero's lap, Heero now knew he definitely had to focus on the game.

Duo was distracting.

"You're going down", Duo declared darkly, like every other time they played, Duo always thought he could win.

At least this was something to get Duo's mind off things. Heero had received a couple messages throughout the day from Duo, and it would seem like he had a day akin to a visit to hell. Well at least Duo didn't have to spend a day working with Jackson, Heero thought to himself, but he knew Duo lived with Jackson, so that point was out of the window.

The Game was intense; Heero was on the verge of finally beating Duo, winning the game by one point, a rarity. Duo was amazing at games, and was an amazing hacker.

"Duo!" Heero stated simply "You've lost". There was no way Duo could win now, Heero frowned, he reflected that Duo could be distracted because of his day.

"Over someones dead body!"Duo countered, interrupting Heero's train of thought. Duo flipped up off Heero's lap and tackled him off the couch onto the ground. Heero began to wrestle, feeling Duo's body struggle against him. They both began to laugh, Heero found he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"You think you're better than me?" Heero grunted, he flipped Duo on his back and playfully attempted to pin him.

Duo grinned, " I don't think I'm better" he grumbled "I know-" Heero felt Duo's legs wrap around his waist. He felt himself being flipped over to his side. Duo struggled with him until his legs were around his waist, he continued until Heero was completely on his back, Duo straddling his hips. "I'm way better"

Duo exclaimed with a smug across his face.

It was cute.

Heero chucked still struggling half heartedly, "You know I always let you win, right?" Heero sighed, completely giving up.

"Yeah, Yeah" Duo with triumph, "You know you always say that right?"

Heero noticed Duo's lips were a puffy pink, and shifted his eyes away from Duo's face. He tried everything not to let his eyes fall into hypnotizing violet, Duo's eyes were Heero greatest weakness, well, maybe not just the eyes. Now his thoughts were completely stuck on the boy straddling his hips. His expressive glossy eyes, his slender heart shaped face, that matched his slender body, his gorgeous long that hung just above his –

"Heero?" Duo chucked. He grabbed Heero jaw jerking it upwards. "Why won't you look me in the eyes huh?"

Heero slapped Duo's hand away playfully, Duo used that instant to pin Heero's arms back down, and managed to hold both Heero's wrist in one hand.

They both knew that if Heero wanted to get out of Duo's grasp he could.

Duo grabbed Heero's jaw again, trying to stop Heero from averting his gaze by slightly moving his head.

"Heero?" Duo said more calmly with a jesters smile "Why won't you look at me?"

Heero knew what would happen if he let his eyes meet Duo, he would be lost in them. But he decided to give up, Duo would find out sooner or later. He looked into Duo's eyes, at his nose, his lips…

"Maybe it's because your eyes are so God damn big"

There was a long pause; Then Heero heard Duo laugh, it was different from his usual laughs, Heero reflected that he hadn't heard this laugh often. It seemed completely genuine. Heero could live with that laugher in his condo every day.

Duo's head slowly fell just above Heero shoulder, his laughter soft, Heero felt Duo's cheek brush against his ear. Heero stiffened, he felt his face turning red, he had difficulty breathing, he felt his heart rate increase.

"What?" Heero probed "What do you find so funny?"

Duo finally looked up, their faces inches apart. He smiled.

"You know you are an idiot right, even if you only slip and let me see it", Duo chucked softly, his hold on Heero's wrist loosening slightly.

"I would never hide myself from you" Heero heard himself say, he let his eyes fall on Duo's eyelashes, pretty eye lashes, pretty eyes.

"Yeah" Duo face fell closer, like they were exchanging a secret. "And why is that?"

"Because" Heero said, feeling his heart pound on his chest faster... He could feel Duo's heart too, their eyes locked "you... are important to me".

"Why", Duo whispered. Their breath mingling, coming out in soft gasps. Thier lips hovered.

"It's" Heero stuttered, "I- "

"Open the fucking door", they heard an angry voice yell.

"Jackson", Duo whispered, the moment was instantly ruined. Duo jumped to his feet. He could have sworn the last look he saw on Heero's face was disappointment.

"You damn well know why I don't want you to hang around him" Jackson screamed through the door. Duo felt embarrassment seeping into him. He didn't want Heero to see him like this, pathetic, fighting with his boyfriend.

"Jackson calm the fuck down, God!" Duo yelled, trying to keep his voice down, trying to gain control.

Heero quietly excused himself to his balcony. Duo was glad for the little bit of privacy. It hurt that Heero heard this, he worked so hard for Heero to think he was strong, he felt this brought him down a notch, if ever he made it up there.

"He's my best friend" Duo said as he opened the door, he blocked the entrance so Jackson couldn't really see past him. It was futile though, Jackson was taller than him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that?" he asked quietly. Jackson was standing directly in front of him, trying to intimidate him to back up and let him into the condo.

"He's your Ex partner", Jackson replied. "Even Une thinks it's a bad idea for you two to hang out".

"Une's the one to who assigned me over her by the way."

A little FYI for ya jerk.

"And that's your reason too? You object to a guy panicking and saving his best friend, due to logic". Duo felt himself slowly elevating on the anger scale.

This was nothing compared to Jackson though. Jackson was pissed.

"Heero Yuy does not fucking panic!" Jackson yelled, he wanted in now. What was Duo hiding, he knew it was something. "He was in a building with seventeen terrorist, by himself, with a stab wound and a sprained wrist-"

"Ankle" Duo muttered, not that it would support his case; it would just show that the perfect Heero Yuy really didn't panic in everyone else's eyes.

"Whatever, a burning building, much more severe than the situation you two were in later, and he managed to kill twelve of them, and arrest the other five, and march them out of the building that was burning down..." Jackson paused and glared at Duo

"According to height!"

"But that's just one example", Duo argued back. "I've seen him panic several times during the war".

"That's because you were involved!" Jackson shot back. "Heero's in love with you!"

And how Duo wished that was true, him and not Relena.

He would sell…Jacksons soul, all his furniture, the rights to his name, and his future as, well whatever his future held, for that to be true. Fucking Relena. Heero forever his best friend.

He wondered icily if Jackson was just a physical replacement for Heero, then he reflected that he didn't have time to be reflecting at the moment.

Jackson always flip flopped like that with Duo, Duo knew it was a psychological game. One minute he'd tell Duo that Heero was in love with Relena and was straight, the next minute he'd tell Duo that Heero was in love with him and it was sick.

"He's not in love with me", Duo grounded out, "he's my best friend, has been my best friend through not one war, but two, he's been my friend through multiple gun shots, nightmares, sleepless nights and fucking embarrassing and traumatic situations". Like this one, Duo thought to himself.

"We have a ridiculously strong bond. And if Heero used discretion and took me out of the building first because I was the one that needed medical attention first, I don't see what the issue is, everyone else made it out alive".

Jackson rolled his eyes, he would punch Duo if he could, but not only would Duo fight back, and he had to grudgingly admit, although he knew several forms of martial arts, Duo could hold his own. Plus, if he left a bruise he was certain that Wufei would kill him.

Trowa would just poison him, and leave him to die at his own discretion, Trowa looked like that kind of person, it was in the silent treatment Trowa gave him.

And Heero, Heero was unpredictable.

He opted to continue yelling. "He didn't follow fucking protocol. Yes, you were wounded the worse out of everyone there, however, you save the hostages first, the agents last, it doesn't matter who's the most injured!"

"I was going to bleed to death, I was almost unconscious!" Duo spat venomously.

"There was a hostage there that was unconscious!" Jackson screeched.

"From a concussion, not from bleeding!" Duo screamed he through his hands in the air in frustration and disbelief, did Jackson care about him at all.

"I don't care", Jackson yelled.

Clearly.

They had this argument over and over again; it was getting far beyond over played. "Heero broke protocol, not the first time it's happened when it's came to you. It's not the first time he's saved you first, leaving the hostages in a building that was about to explode". Jackson said like he was repeating on old rule.

Duo hoped to whatever deity was the closest to earth that Heero heard none of this argument.

"And like I said, he got the hostages out, saved the day, and my life. Doesn't anyone remember the paramedic saying if he brought me out last they would of put me in a body bag? Nobody? Nobody ever remembers that fucking fact! Plus, I break protocol all the mother fucking time".

"Everyone expects you to", Jackson retorted. "You don't listen, your impulsive, and take stupid risk; I don't even know why I date you".

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean!" Duo screamed.

Jackson was just about to grab Duo when they both heard Heero's voice.

"It means" Heero said stepping in between Jackson and Duo, moving Duo further into the condo apartment and Jackson further into the hallway.

"Jackson's leaving" his voice sounded cold and dangerous.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jackson screamed. "My boyfriend and I will finish this conversation in our new apartment".

The sound of Heero's gun cocking back made the room fall silent, tension filled the air.

"I said" He looked directly at Jackson.

"Jackson," Heero glare was so cold that he didn't even need his gun at that point

"You're leaving".

And Jackson was leaving, one way or another.

_TBC_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review :D


	3. Three Thirty Three AM

Three Thirty Three A.M

Chapter 3

x_x

"Arnold!" Noin shrieked, "have you called Zechs?"

She smoothed down her blue dress on her lap and lookied around anxiously at the large burgundy dinning room, making sure she didn't forgot anything romantic to add to the scenery.

She bit the tip of her finger nail nervously, "he was suppose to be here and hour ago." She mumbled dazed.

"Is everything alright Ma'am"

"Oh! Arnold" Noin yelped, "you scared me, don't sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry Ma'am-."

Noin gave an impatient sigh and clasped her hands on her lap gaining back her composer. "It's alright" she told her butler.

"Is dinner ready yet?" she asked looking at the butler from the corner of her eye.

"I haven't checked yet Ma'am" The butler replied.

"Well…" Noin sharply turned her head, giving an impatient glare.

The butler stiffened a little and hastily headed towards the kitchen.

"God, the help these days…" she muttered rolling her eyes, she replaced her finger nail back between her teeth and began nibbling nervously.

Zechs was late for dinner…again.

It was either he was late for dinner, or he didn't come at all.

Every night he would give her the same bland excuse like – I was held back at the office- or – they extended the meeting- or – bad traffic-. Noin never really believed him, how many times do you need to stay back at the office in a week?

He could at least come up with a more original and exciting excuse like – I was stuck in line to get you these beautiful roses- Noin giggled to herself "Man that would be something" she thought dreamily.

Noin and Zechs rarely spent much time together these days; he was always busy with work and never had much time. She was beginning to think he loved the office more then he loved her.

Or he was cheating…but she refused to think of that possibility.

Noin took another big sigh and bit down harder on her finger nail "Oh Zechs…"

"Yes my Dear?"

"Zechs!" Noin shrieked jumping out of her chair andearly knocking it over.

She watched as Zechs waltzed towards her with his classic charming smile that always made her heart race. It almost tricked her into forgetting why she was upset…almost.

"You're late" Noin huffed plopping down in her chair, turning away from him. "Really late."

"I'm sorry my-"

"Again!" she shrieked crossing her arms.

"I know, I know" Zechs apologized, she felt him place a hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off, "I am so sorry I-"

"Was held back at the office, caught up in a meeting, stuck in traffic-"

"Was stuck in line-" She heard him say as a sweat aroma filled the air; she turned her head to see a bouquet of beautiful blue, purple and red flowers in front of her. "-to get you these"

"Oh Zechs" Noin gasped, she couldn't believe it, he finally had an original excuse, and even better it was one she fantasized. "You shouldn't have" she took the flowers and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry I am always late for dinner" She felt his warm hand cup her cheek and looked up into his ice blue eyes. "They're Gladiolus and For-Get-Me-Nots"

He bent down and gave her a kiss, she fell into it tasting his soft moist lips. She felt as he slowly pulled away from her ending the kiss which she was not yet ready to finishing.

"You know how work is" he said plainly slightly killing the mood. "I would expect you of all people to understand that."

"I-" Noin instantly felt guilty, of course she understood, Zechs was the CEO of a major weapon and new technology manufacturing company, he was also involved in funding all the colonies witness protection programs, and a key stakeholder in Preventers Agency, he practically own it.

So of course she understood that he was really busy, who wouldn't?

She leaned back a little as the butler put down there food and mumbled a Thank you.

"I know" She said nervously, she watched as Zechs took a seat on the opposite side of the dinning table.

It was always interesting to watch Zechs when he did things; it was like he carried out his actions in a step by step procedure akin to a ritual.

First; he would pull out his chair and straighten his back, then he would let his fingers gracefully graze the design on the top of the chair, like he was studying it or something.

Then, he would sit down, pull his chair in, then push it a little out, and then pause for exactly three second and pull it in again but only an inch.

After that he would pick up each utensil and study them…for what?

She hadn't a clue.

Lastly, he would tap his fingers three times, pick up his napkin, re-fold it, unfold it, spread it on his lap, and then finally look up at her and smile sweetly and say…

"And what gossip do you have for me today my Love?"

Right on cue, Noin thought to herself, if she didn't know Zechs better she would have thought he was autistic or something.

"Well" Noin sang brightening up; Zechs was the only one who truly enjoyed her gossip. "Joan from graphic design just hand her fifth baby, can you believe it? Fifth, you would have thought she was some baby machine or something."

"Oh?" Zechs said with little enthusiasm. But Noin brushed it off.

"Oh!" Noin said excitingly.

"Oh?" Zechs questioned.

"Ben from accounting just bought a new Armani suit today."

"Really?" Zechs said dryly, he picked a piece of stake and slid it in his mouth looking off absently.

"Yeah a real nice one too, much like the silver one you're wearing now. Only he had a blue inside shirt, not violet" Noin continued starting at her meal "Which is weird…"

She waited for a response but got nothing, "You wanna know why?" she threw in.

"Why?" Zechs said dryly, chewing on another piece of stake.

Noin paused for a moment feeling a little shaken by Zechs sudden mood change, however common his mood changes were, they still were a little unsettling.

Noin saw Zechs look up at her expectantly and decided to continue. "Well, they say that Ben was going bankrupt, something about him having a huge gambling problem, I even heard his wife left him because of it, and now he has a suit?" She paused to shove more mash potatoes in her mouth "and not just any suit, like a five hundred dollar suit, so totally weird, do you think he got it on a sale?, it totally has to be a sale, it's a suit just like yours, don't you think?"

She paused anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it is weird, if he's gambling then there is no way he could have the money to get a suit from Armani" Zechs look up at Noin and smiled "And he most definitely doesn't have the same suit as me, my suit was one thousand eight hundred and is not mass produced to the general public"

"I knew it!" Noin sang "It's probably a fake."

Zechs brushed a lock of his long platinum blond hair behind his ear and looked up at Noin. "Anything else my dear?" Zechs asked.

Noin paused thoughtfully "Um, Oh! They found the hide out of the serial killer, Yuy and his partner Wufie did, apparently there was all these picture of some young naked man everywhere, isn't that creepy?"

"Yes it is, and I'm glad that Yuy found the hide out of the serial killer, guys like that need to be put out of there misery" Zechs said thoughtfully.

"I know right, what a sicko."

Noin sat there looking up at Zechs as the room slowly became silent, sometimes she couldn't tell if Zechs really cared about what she had to say, or if she if he just humouring her. She sat there for a while swinging her legs back and forth with the tip of her fork in her mouth thinking of something new to say.

"Oh, and I invited more guests to the fall party" Noin said brightly

"Its summer" Zechs said dryly "and really more people Noin? I'm sure we have enough, it's supposed to be a small party remember." He lifted his eyes from his plate in obvious annoyance, Noin knew he wanted a small party, but she couldn't help but invite people, she wanted this to be the party on everyone lips this year.

"Oh come on Zechs, I only invited a few people, like Jason from Customs and Carle from Finance…" She stopped swishing her mash potatoes around in her plate "Chang Wufei…"

Noin saw how Zechs instantly froze at the mention of the name and took note of it, there was definitely something going on between them and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Zechs put some of the mash potatoes in his mouth and then stiffly put his fork down.

"You invited Wufei?"

"Yeah" Noin said "I thought it would-"

"Un-invite him" Zechs said coldly

Noin felt the temperature in the room drop and became uneasy "Why? I can't just do that it-"

"I said Un-invite him" She felt Zechs icy glare from across the dinner table and became tense.

"What is your deal with him anyway?" Noin said accusingly "Every time I mention his name or even make reference to his existence you get all weird and angry"

She was upset now, Zechs was hiding secrets from her and she wasn't used to not knowing everything. " You guys use to be such good friends before we were together, now every time I see you guys in the same room its like the Cold War, I don't see why you just can't tell me-"

"Noin!" Zechs harsh frigid voice cut Noin off "You should not concern yourself with matters that do not concern you."

Noin bit down on her lip angrily, they had this fight before, she named it the 'Secret Wufei past' fight, but this time Zechs seemed more upset than usual. Usually he would brush it off, or change the subject, but this time he was being cold, very cold.

"But I-"

"You what-?" Zechs mocked "Not minding your own business?"

Noin felt the tension in the room thicken and she became silent, Zechs was never this mean, he was always sweet and charming, never raising his voice, he was never this mean to her,

Never.

She heard as Zechs took a deep sigh "It is my birthday Noin, I should…" Noin looked up for a moment and looked down again when she caught his ice blue eyes.

" It's…fine, I'm sorry Love" Noin looked up again as she heard him slide his plate up further in front of him and get up from his seat. Noin smiled to herself, that's the Zechs she knew, always so sweat and apologetic, even when things weren't his fault.

"Oh and Noin?"

"Yes Zechs?" she answered brightly.

"Did you suggest the mash potatoes for dinner this evening?"

"Uhh, Yes" Noin answered confused.

"Because they are a little…" He looked down at the food and wrinkled his nose "…dry." And then turned and walked out the door.

Noin sat there a little shaken, she didn't understand, how one minute he was so charming, and the next minute so cold. And to top it off, she thought he loved mash potatoes, Zechs and Wufei would eat them all the time.

x_x

Heero levelled the gun to the center of Jackson's head.

"Don't think I won't injure you", Heero said testily, "if anything, this should be an indication of how I feel towards you". Heero gestured to the bruise he left on Jackson's face earlier that day with a nod. He noticed Duo's eyes trail there and tensed a bit.

"You did this to Jackson", Duo said in shock. He was wondering where Jackson got that bruise from.

Duo was torn, on one hand he had his boyfriend being overprotective and unreasonable and demanding that he leave. And on the other hand he had his best friend in the whole world, someone that had proved over and over again he would do anything for him, including risk his life. And now, this best friend now had a gun pointed to his boyfriends head.

Yes, Jackson was an asshole, but Jackson was still his boyfriend.

"You know that your only here to be a target right", Jackson asked tersely. "I'm just trying to protect you, how hard is that to see?" Jackson growled.

"Are you implying that I am incapable to taking care of Duo?" Heero said in a sturdy voice. From the pissed off look on Heero face Duo knew that he was trying to hold himself back from snapping.

Duo started to get annoyed. He wasn't a bargaining chip, and he could take care of himself. He proved this time and time again, if the wars taught them anything.

"Duo.", Jackson said, completely ignoring Heero's question, "Tell Heero to lower his gun, and-"

_Thawack._

A knife embedded itself in the apartment buildings hallway wall, right beside Jacksons left ear. If Duo didn't still feel the air on his cheek from the knife, he wouldn't have realized that Trowa must have taught all the pilots the art of knife throwing.

"I missed on purpose", Heero stated dryly, and everyone knew he was right.

"You know where to find me", Jackson huffed and stepped back. "Duo", he said crossing his arms in defiance, "you know I love you, this guy doesn't even-"

The door slammed shut.

"Any attempts to open it will result in immediate bodily harm", Heero warned coldly through the door.

Heero spun around sharply, colbat eyes shot directly at Duo, who diverted his.

Duo watch as Heero went to the fridge and took out a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a cold beer.

"I know that talking about Jackson was uncharted territory before," Heero said gruffly as he tossed Duo the beer, Duo watched as he turned around and went into the cupboard pulling out a small liquor glass, "but now, consider it charted".

"Actually Heero it's not," Duo took the end of his shirt and cracked open his beer "Jackson is my issue and my boyfriend".

"And now, he's our problem." Heero said, putting down his glass rather roughly beside the liquor bottle. "I can not sit by any longer and watch him treat you like shit". Heero paused "you know what I'm talking about". He started to pour the golden liquid in his glass stopping half way, Duo looked at the liquor and slightly raised a brow, he didn't understand how anyone could have that shit not on the rocks.

"What the fuck are you talking about", Duo hissed. He took another gulp of his beer. "I hold my own".

"You shouldn't have to" Heero argued, he watched as Heero walked across the kitchen to where he was sitting and grabbed his arm. "What the hell is this?"

"I wasn't being careful, is that a crime!" Duo yelled wrenching his arm out of Heero's grasp "you always call me baka anyway so you shouldn't be so surprised".

He could tell that comment stung.

Heero looked down for a split second, which Duo used to attempt to escape. He really couldn't handle another emotionally charged situation today.

He turned to leave the living room and walked directly into Heero. How did Heero do that he thought, he could have sworn Heero was on the other side of the table.

"You will talk about this to me", Heero demanded narrowing his eyes.

Who the hell-

"No", Duo said coldly. "I told you, this none of your business," Duo tried to move past Heero but Heero moved in his way "He's actually a pretty decent guy once you get to know him, why don't you put an effort to at least get along?"

"He's a nice guy according to what?" Heero countered, "definitely not his background check".

"You did a background check on him?" Duo clenched his fist at his side with frustration, doing a background check on his boyfriend was defiantly walking on un-charted territory.

"So you just wanted to fucking hate him!" Duo yelled "You've just been searching for a reason!" Duo felt that he was almost to the point of hysteria.

"Given the amount of reasons Jackson has given me in just today alone it would be incorrect for you to say I had to search!" Heero shoot back.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Duo through his hands up in frustration, "We were having some dumb fight, just like all couples do."

"Couples should never have fights like that" Heero stated.

"Oh, yeah, because you would know..." Duo said mockingly, but then though over what he said. "Oh right" he mumbled.

Heero look away from Duo and didn't say anything. Heero also had un-charted territory with his previous two year relationship with Relena, who still thought she and Heero were on some sort of break.

Duo felt his face flare up with anger at the thought, Relena being with Heero was a constant reminder of how he and Heero would never be together.

"Get the fuck out of my way" Duo growled shoving Heero to the side.

"Gladly", Heero growled back. Duo stormed past Heero heading for the guest bedroom slash office, he needed some solitude.

"Fuck you!" Duo screamed and slammed the door. Duo let his back fall against the closed door. He tiredly rubbed his face, he was exhausted. He couldn't believe how his day went, with all the shit going on he barely had time to think about the fact that there is a serial homo psycho stalking him.

He didn't even have to find distract, all the distraction just willing came to him.

"Duo?" He heard Heero ask.

Duo turned around and lightly banged his head on the door, why couldn't Heero leave him the hell alone.

"I treat my plants better than he treats you". Heero stated through the door.

Duo almost smiled. He remembered coming over to Heero's condo and making fun of his dying plants, then watering them. Duo single handily saved the life of Heero's Bonsai. He frowned, Relana had given Heero that plant.

He should of helped kill it come to think of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry if Jackson sense of emotion is not perfect enough for you!" Duo screamed back, his voice rising at every word. " I'm sorry we all can't be Heero Yuy, lack of emotion perfectionist" Duo threw open the door and met Heero face to face, he staggered back a bit surprised but then gained his composure.

"And that is why I'm friends with you," Heero said sarcastically "to fill in all those imperfections?"

"Well maybe we shouldn't be friends if I can't meet your standard of perfect!" Duo screamed, once he heard the words fly out of his mouth he instantly regretted it. That would be the worse thing that could ever happen to him.

Luckily, Heero ignored it.

"I hate Jackson not because I generally dislike him, I hate him for the way he treats you". Heero whispered fiercely. He was looking directly at Duo now, his cobalt blue eyes lighting up with an icy fire.

Duo felt his cheeks flare up. It's hard to stay focused when Heero looked at him like that, with such fiery passion, even if it was anger.

"That doesn't mean you have to punch him". Duo said looking down.

"He deserved it", was all Heero had to say to defend himself.

"He deserved it? That's all you have to fuckin' say for yourself? Why can't you guys just get the fuck along!" Duo yelled. "Honestly, it's stressing me out. I have some pervert psycho out to kill me, out to kill you, collecting hair and eyes and toes nails and shit and I have to deal with your guys shit like a fuckin side dish!"

"I never put you in the middle", Heero choose to remind him. "That's Jacksons doing".

Duo looked at Heero incredulously.

"I'm tired of always fucking breaking up fights between you too. Why can't you just pretend to like him? Why can't you give me some piece of mind."

"Are you implying that this is my fault?" Heero asked quietly, tension became so thick Duo started to find it hard to breath. Duo didn't answer; he didn't want to answer, some part of him believed on some small level it was true; the other part didn't want to think about it.

"Blame me if you choose but I will never accept him", Heero said bitterly. "If I am to like you, I can never like him".

"Fine!" Duo screamed frustrated. This whole fight was ridiculous, it was going nowhere and Duo could see that.

Heero turned on his heal and headed for the door. "I'm leaving", he said coldly. "We're targets now, try not to get yourself killed, I wouldn't want to compromise my perfection with your death somehow related to me."

"Oh! So you're leaving now" Duo yelled back "that's so apart of our objective, drawing out the serial killer by splitting up". He continued sarcastically. "At least Jackson does what he says he'll do, can't say the same for you right now can we".

"Well maybe I should hit you around a little bit too, I hear it's a great way of expressing yourself" He heard Heero state back, this time Heero actually raised his voice. If Heero was going to be low, Duo had no problems jumping down the hole.

"Well maybe you should try that tact on Relena, we all know your communication skills are so excellent…maybe after you break?" Duo hollered back.

"Were not dat-!" Heero started saying aggressively as he stormed down the hall, he cut himself off mid-sentence. "What I had with Relena is none of your Fuckin-"

"Go fuck yourself Heero!" Duo spat and slammed the guest room door shut. He heard the door to the condominium door slam as well. It didn't matter if Heero left; this petty fight had gone on long enough.

x_x

Trowa reached around for his ringing phone.

Who the hell was calling him at...three in the morning?

He leaned over and checked his phone.

Quatre.

As excited as he was that Quatre was calling him it was still three in the morning.

Trowa cleared his throat then answered groggily. "Hello?"

"Trowa, I", Quatre's angelic voice sounded rushed. "There's something I have to tell you".

It had to be bad, Trowa thought to himself, Quatre sounded more than a little upset.

"Are you safe?",Quatre suddenly asked, "is everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine", Trowa answered concerned, "your fine as well right, if you need me I will be there."

"No Trowa it's not that" Quatre continued, his voice still rushed. He paused for a moment. "What are you doing this morning?"

Now Trowa definitely knew something was strange. Quatre knew he had work in the morning. Trowa was about to answer when Quatre continued. "Because I know this great place where we can have breakfast and-"

"What's wrong?" Trowa interjected.

"Nothing, it has a great menu and-".

"What's wrong", Trowa interjected again.

"The drinks? Well yeah, I know you like a pineapple cranberry mix, and they don't have pineapple juice on-."

"Quatre", Trowa said sternly.

"It's just…", Quatre started then stopped again sighing deeply. Trowa knew that Quatre was a smooth speaker; he never stuttered or paused when he talked.

"Whatever it is I'm here for you", Trowa affirmed.

"It's not me", Quatre finally said. "It's you". He paused. "I've had another bad dream, a premonition of sorts; you can't go to work this morning Trowa". He sighed nervously.

"You just can't".

He knew it; he knew that Quatre was hiding something.

"I have to", Trowa whispered over the phone, "You know that Quatre, I'm lead in the dog training for the Preventers, I'm training nine new puppies".

"I know", Quatre said, his voice was low, "but Trowa I have a bad feeling, a really bad one, and I know that it has to do with you going to work. I'm sorry if it sounds silly."

"It doesn't", Trowa responded. "Your feelings have saved us many times in the past, it's just… those puppies need me too. They need to be walked and fed and-"

"Then promise me you will be careful?" Quatre asked his voice near pleading.

"Of course", Trowa agreed, "I will be careful for you."

Trowa thought the conversation was going to end their when Quatre suddenly asked,

"Can I come?" His voice sounded eager through the phone.

"Of course", Trowa said. He knew this was just because Quatre was worried about him. He preferred it this way though. It bothered him that Quatre would be worried, he wanted to avoid any additional stress on his angel.

"You're walking the dogs at 0600 right?" Quatre confirmed.

"Yes", Trowa affirmed, "meet me in the parking lot".

"Okay, see you there", Quatre still sounded worried, but not as much as when he first started the conversation.

"Good night Trowa."

"Good night" Trowa said and hung up the phone. Their conversation had taken up more than a half an hour, but it didn't feel that long. He looked at his digital clock and sighed. He already knew that it was going to be a long day, and the fact that the last numbers he read on the clock, 3:33am, he felt it was going to be a creepy day as well.

x_x

3:33am.

Something in the back of Heero's mind bothered him about the time, but he ignored it.

Opening his condominium door he noticed that things were just the way he left it, minus a chair from the kitchen table. Heero thought nothing of it, Duo probably took it for something or the other.

He hung up his jacket neatly in the closet by the door then proceeded to his room, noting that the door to the guest bedroom was still closed. Duo was still in there, Heero thought thankfully to himself, and probably still didn't want to talk. He decided he would attempt to resolve things in the morning and let the things die down.

He glanced at his alarm clock, 3:33am…still.

Weird.

He took off his shirt and began to fold it when he felt a chill on his bare chest, his muscles tensed and he started to feel goose bumps rise on his skin. He surveyed his room carefully. It was still completely in order except for one thing, the balcony door was slightly open.

He immediately reached for his gun that was tucked in the waistband of his pants at the back. He glanced through the glass window quickly, then quietly slid it open the rest of the way, gun in hand.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped on the balcony, besides his missing kitchen chair, was how cold it was outside now that his jacket was off. Almost instantly he noticed Duo curled up in a ball on the chair. The wind gently played with his chestnut hair, but more importantly Heero noticed that Duo was still wearing exactly what he left him in, his Preventers' uniform, shirt un-tucked, tie completely loosened.

"Duo", Heero called out tucking his gun in the waistband of his pants.

"What", he heard Duo grumbled. It disturbingly occurred to Heero that Duo must of fell asleep on the balcony. As soldiers they did have to learn to adapt in extreme conditions, but the fact that Duo was able to fall asleep outside without any real cause just showed Heero how troubled Duo's childhood was. They both never really talked about their childhood, giving bits of information here and there, but nothing too deep.

"Duo", Heero called out again gently, "come inside".

"No", Duo mumbled, obviously half asleep and still upset. "I'm fine, I wanna be here."

"Duo", Heero said, his voice more stern now. "Either you bring yourself inside or I will carry you."

"No", Duo mumbled again, sleepily and upset. "S'okay, go way".

"You were warned", Heero shrugged. He walked over to Duo's curled up form.

In another setting this would have been adorable.

With a sigh he bent down and scooped him off of the chair. Duo's cold face pressed against Heero's bare chest making Heero realise just how cold Duo must have been. For a second Heero thought he heard a moan and felt Duo snuggled close to him, but only for a second.

It was late, his mind was obviously playing games with him, he brought Duo inside and shut the balcony door behind them.

The day was unusually long and exhausting. He looked at Duo in his arms, Duo was still sleeping, he must have felt safe, then again, if he didn't Heero realised, he would be close to dead by now.

Age old theory, you do not disturb a sleeping solider.

Duo looked much younger asleep, like a dangerous beauty. Heero suddenly felt the selfish urge to wake him up, just so he could see violet eyes look up at him. He ignored the idea; besides, they both needed to sleep.

Heero pulled back the covers and gently placed Duo onto his bed, stripped down to his boxers and laid beside him. He pulled the covers over both of them and went to sleep.

x_x

It was still cold, Quatre thought to himself at 05:50 in the morning. He threw on his white summer jacket over his beige business suit. He could see that the sun was starting to rise, but just barely. However, it did nothing to quell the ill feeling he had, something was horribly wrong. Quatre was edgy, he didn't want to be there, he didn't want anyone to be there, especially not Trowa, speaking of which…

"Good morning beautiful", Trowa said in what Quatre assumed was a joking voice.

Although how he wished that Trowa wasn't joking…he tightly folded his arms dismissing at the thought, he'd deal with his emotions another time.

As Trowa arrived the bad feeling had intensified.

"Hello Trowa", he said a little shyly. For some reason Quatre always found himself timid whenever Trowa looked at him with those emerald eyes.

"Shall we", Trowa gestured, as he lead the way to the back of the Preventers building where there was a field and the dog kennel. As Quatre walked to the kennels the bad feeling started to intensify almost to the point where he wanted to turn around and ask that they leave.

"What's wrong", Trowa asked calmly. Quatre knew that Trowa had noticed his obvious discomfort.

"I-", Quatre began, he didn't want Trowa to worry anymore than he already was. Quatre decided to keep his thought to himself, "never mind, it's nothing."

Trowa nodded, Quatre knew Trowa didn't believe him for a second. As they kept walking Quatre noticed that Trowa kept glancing back at him with concern, he always loved Trowa's caring nature.

The first thing Quatre noticed when they reached the kennels as Trowa opened the door and turned on the lights was the lack of puppies, in fact, the kennels were empty. He glanced at Trowa questioningly.

Trowa actually lookedconcerned.

Trowa ran out of the kennel calling out to the puppies, and Quartre followed, if the bad feeling wasn't present then, it was definitely present now.

Quatre had a horrible feeling; he was scared, had the puppies been stolen? Kidnapped? There was no sign of forced entry on the door; all the kennels seemed perfectly fine if not for them being empty.

A small wooded area lined the field, and while Trowa ran to the right side of it, Quatre ran to the left, following where his intuition was taking him, following the bad feeling.

He suddenly stopped with the feeling that he couldn't go further.

"Trowa!", he yelled, his voice shaking, "I think you should come over here."

Trowa was by his side within minutes.

"Did you find them?" Trowa asked desperately. He followed Quatres eyes.

There, around a bush, was a neat little display of eight collars. Trowa picked up one and examined it. Quatre did the same and noticed that each of them had scribbled on the inside said P.S. I hate you.

Quatre felt his heart drop. He remembered that Duo named each of those puppies after reindeer. Then Quatre dropped the collar shaking violently, he also remembered hearing gossip from one of his office assistants who was friends with Noin the day before about some serial killer who was seriously disturbed. In fact, now that Quatre pinpointed it, that's where the bad feeling had started. It got worse after his conversation with Duo.

Then even worse when Heero had called him and said that he had something important to tell him, but would tell him later.

Quatre looked up and suddenly noticed that Trowa had walked a little deeper into the woods.

"Trowa!" he called.

No response.

"Trowa!" he called out loud, his voice laced with worry.

"Quatre", Trowa responded, his voice sounded odd, almost broken, like his was struggling to find words. "Don't come."

That's all Quatre needed. There was no way he wouldn't be there for Trowa.

As if given an invitation, Quatre jogged quickly to where Trowa was standing.

And what he saw instantly made him vomit.

He took a deep breath, re-gain composer, then keeled over and vomited again.

_TBC_


	4. The Ninth Puppy

**Warning: Gore **

x_x

The Ninth Puppy

Chapter Four

x_x

* * *

"Rudolph's missing", Duo said; his voice cold. 06:22 found all the ex pilots in the small wooden area, observing the scene.

"Rudolph's?" Wufei asked quietly.

"The ninth puppy", Heero answered, his voice barely above a whisper, "Duo's favourite".

"This psycho knows us", Trowa commented, up till that point he had been silent. "The psycho knows us very well".

Wufei sighed. "The forensics' team and Une will be here in five minutes, and yes", Wufei agreed, "too well".

06:10 is when Wufei got Trowa's call; he had raced down the stairs, ran though the hallways to the back of the preventers building, threw himself out the back door, across the field, and stopped when he saw Quatre not too far in the woods looking like he just vomited. It smelt a little like vomit as well and something else come to think of it, something that smelt distinctly worse.

He walked a little deeper in the woods and almost vomited himself when he saw the sight.

Eight puppies, stung up a tree like Christmas ornaments, their little bodies cut open with their guts hanging out. There were bits of fur scattered all over the ground around the tree, that and large amounts of blood.

Trowa nodded at Wufei once he got there and Wufei had to admire how Trowa kept his composure. Although he did notice that Trowa's face was white.

Heero and Duo showed up shortly after that. Wufei spared a quick glance at the pair, while it was clear to see that Duo practically threw all his clothes on, his dress shirt un-tucked, pants hanging low on his hips, Heero was in perfect uniform. With two minutes to get out of his house, Wufei couldn't help but find that impressive.

The silence was eerie. They were all standing in a weird sort of semi circle, adjusting Wufei guessed; adjusting to what they assumed had to be the serial killers level of cruelty.

They could all hear Une's footsteps in the background, purposely striding towards them, her personal assistant, and forensics' team in toe.

"Whatever it is boys, it better be a damn good reason for waking me up at-". Une glanced at her watch and when she glanced back up she never bothered to finish her sentence, although it never showed on her face, the look in Une's eyes was disturbed.

Nailed to the tree was the serial killers latest note. Une read it aloud.

"_First __Dasher,__then __Danser ,__then __Prancer __then __Vixen ,__then __Comet __then __Cupid __then __Donner __and __Blitzen ,__to __the __top __of __the __trees, __the __leaves __that __fall, __now __go __away, __go __away,__or __I __kill __all; __Ps.__I__hate__you"._

x_x

"I hate paper work", Duo mumbled. 07:00 found three of the five of them sitting in a small board room filling out incident reports.

Trowa reflected that that was the second thing Duo had said since they had found the puppies, that's how Trowa knew it had hit home.

Duo always had something to say.

Trowa himself felt lost, the time he spent with those puppies had made them a family of sorts, a family that was taken away.

Quatre smiled at him sadly, and wheeled his chair over to him.

_I'm here for you, _

Quatre handwrote lightly in pencil on the corner of Trowa's page.

Trowa smiled ever so slightly, Quatre always knew how to make him feel better.

_I'm here for you too,_

Trowa wrote back, printing under Quatres cursive, he was about to draw a smiling clown face when the doors to the board room burst open.

"There was nothing on the security camera's", Wufei all but yelled. So that's where Wufei and Heero went off too, Trowa thought to himself, speaking with IT.

Heero walked in a moment later and took a seat in a chair between Duo and Quatre, and if Trowa didn't know better Duo gave off a nervous vibe as soon as Heero entered the room. In fact, the nervous vibe between the two of them was present all morning.

"What?", Quatre asked Wufei from beside Trowa. Trowa turned his chair towards Wufei, giving him his full attention, but it was Heero that spoke next.

"The perp uploaded a virus to the security camera systems covering anything within the last twelve hours". Heero paused, then sighed. "When the IT team attempted to run the footage that would have been on the camera's they just spread the virus".

Heero then looked at Quatre, "we're going to have to increase the security for the charity event".

"That's today?" Duo said quietly, glancing at Quatre then at Heero accusingly, "I told you to remind me, I love kids".

"I did", Heero stated simply, "yesterday morning I sent you a message, but you replied that you were rushing somewhere and told me to remind you again".

"Speaking of which", Duo muttered to himself, "I've gotta go to the garage and check on that car".

"I guess we all have work to do", Trowa sighed, the depressing job was his to find new puppies to replace the old ones, he knew Une was going to ask him, he didn't need to wait for the email.

"Wufei", Heero said simply and stood up, motioning that they needed to go and continue the investigation.

"So the camera's are blank", Duo mumbled, quietly enough so Heero could hear him.

"No", Heero answered, he glanced at Trowa before he continued, "every program we try to play it on shows…..

"dancing laughing clown heads".

Although this may have caught Trowa's attention, he immediately turned and looked at Wufei.

Every time internal security had to be reviewed, Wufei and Heero were the first to see the cameras, and it had been a secret Trowa kept with Wufei.

But,

Wufei absolutely hated clowns.

x_x

"Duo, you filthy bastard!", Hilde called out, as she spied Duo walking towards her.

It was already late in the afternoon, Hilde assumed Duo's paperwork took longer than he thought as he sent her an email telling her he would be there hours ago.

"Hilde, you bitch!", Duo joked back.

Hilde could see his fake smile from across the Preventers garage where she worked. She couldn't blame him though; Noin had told her what happened that morning, with the puppies.

Depressing shit.

"How's my favourite sexy mechanic", a smile crossed Duo's lips as he asked, giving her a saucy wink.

"As sexy as hell", she responded in a low sultry voice,

And she was.

Hilde's hair was now a little shorter than waist length, at the moment it was tied back in a sexy ponytail, bangs framing her petite face. She knew time had been good to her, since the wars she seemed to get any guy she wanted…or girl for the matter…well with a couple annoying exceptions.

She slid out from under the car she had been working on. "I'm guessing this is yours", she asked Duo humorously.

"Eh, yeah", he responded, "yesterday didn't work out", he said, looking down with a blush.

Duo Maxwell was gorgeous.

She took the time to check him out while he was looking down, sexy toned body, long legs, long eyelashes, and although she couldn't see it, sexy ass. She sighed quietly;

He too was included in her couple of annoying exceptions category.

She giggled cutely, although she felt it was absolutely wasted. He was obsessed with Heero Yuy, the Greek God himself, and on his spare time, he thought about Jackson.

"So", Hilde drawled, "how is Mr. Adonis[1] ".

"Sexy as ever", Duo sighed. "Tell me again why I told you about my crush on Heero?"

"It was a bad war", Hilde laughed as she reminded Duo. "What's the update?" She asked curiously, as she started on giving the Preventer cruiser an oil change, the last thing it needed before it was in Duo's hands to fuck up yet again.

"Well…" Duo started as she slid under the car again and began to loosen the drain plug.

"Well…", she prompted him inquisitively.

"I woke up this morning in his bed…", Duo paused grinning wildly, "with him having no shirt on…", Hilde peaked out from under the car to see his eyes flash, "arms wrapped around me".

He smiled, and then looked down with disappointed eyes. "It would have been the best friggen morning of my life if not for what woke us up, I mean he immediately realized he was holding me, did what I swear was a blush, then scrambled away and onto the phone ".

Hilde didn't need to ask, she knew it was because of the puppy incident, if you could even call it that.

"That's it?" she asked him while she slid out a little and motioned for him to hand her the drain pan. As he did she slid it under the cars drain plug.

"Well no", he defensively continued, "before that I swear to God we almost kissed",

Duo sighed dreamily, then mumbled, his voice whimsical, "I've been wondering for the longest time if he's a perfect kisser, if I can believe the hype".

"Believe it", Hilde mumbled subconsciously, "trust me I know, those lips taste amazing", she continued quietly if relieving a memory.

Hilde quickly came to realization of what she just said and slid herself further under the car.

Fuck! She cursed inwardly, she forgot who she was talking too.

There were two people on earth that were never to find that out, and Duo was one of them. She slid further under the car, half hoping Duo didn't hear, half wondering what would happen if he had.

"What?" Duo asked lowly voice, Hilde knew this was a fake calm; the dark side of Duo was coming out.

"What?" Hilde mimicked playing dumb,

She pulled out the plug and let the oil begin to drain into the pan. Duo, being mechanically inclined as well, noticed this and pulled her out from under the car.

His expression was guarded, his eyes were a furious purple.

Hilde found all of this uncalled for, technically Duo deserved it, and it was time she let him know why.

It wasn't like Heero was his boyfriend or anything, and it wasn't like Jackson was her boyfriend or anything.

"What Duo?" She challenged, "What? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything", she mocked.

Duo opened his mouth and closed it, she could tell he knew what she was referring to, their fight over Jackson.

"When did this happen", although Duo said it in a calm voice she could tell he was hurt.

And why wouldn't he be?

She kissed the love of his life, and that wasn't all.

"Well", Hilde said smugly, "It was after he and Relena had just broken up" Hilde paused for a split second, taking in Duo's expression, he couldn't tell she was lying about the time frame, but just in case "well maybe not just", she added.

It was actually right after Duo had stolen Jackson, right after Duo and Jackson had slept together for the first time.

It was funny.

she had worked late that night and ran into Heero on her way out. They both began talking about Duo. Hilde had decided that their conversation was better off in a bar, and was surprised when Heero agreed.

That was the night three things happened.

She found out how Heero felt about Duo.

He didn't say anything but he said enough for her to guess.

She found out how Heero felt about Relena, and then she got to…

In lack of a better term.

Get to second base with the perfect solider/ Greek God.

And the fact that she did it all on spite.

Was all the better.

"But anyways", she continued, lying "I met him at the bar, he was all upset about something and just a little drunk. He asked me if he was a good boyfriend so I said 'let's find out'", she blushed at the memory; she would say Heero was an amazing boyfriend based on his kissing technique alone.

"Plus", she began defending herself "we didn't sleep together or anything, we started making out and he broke it off, apologized and left".

"You're lying", Duo said, "you're too smug for just that to happen. Don't fuck with me Hilde", he narrowed his eyes, "I know you".

"Okay", she relented, "so maybe we fooled around a little bit in my car".

"How could you do that?" Duo asked angrily. "You know I have liked him for the longest time, how is that fair".

"How is that fair?" Hilde asked,

"How is that fair!" She then yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me?".

"I-"

Hilde cut Duo off. "You wanna know what's fucking not fair, you! I saw Jackson first! In fact, I introduced you to him, Remember,-"

Hilde let her voice drop to a patronizing tone putting her hand on her waist 'this is my friend from L2, I guess we all have that in common?' Do you remember me always trying to hang out with him? You don't do you?

Hilde narrowed eyes at the pause, but didn't give Duo time to answer, she was on a roll. And it was long overdue

"That's because, you were too busy stealing him for yourself. And I had to watch this, you stealing MY man, knowing that you didn't even like him, you liked someone else,"

"Fuck!" Hilde said, throwing her hands up in anger, "you loved someone else!".

"Wait a minute", Duo said, looking confused "you told me you didn't have a problem with me dating Jackson".

"Are you sure", Hilde countered haughtily, "or did I say something along the lines of 'I guess it's okay?"

"Jackson is an asshole Hil", Duo said quietly, looking subdued, trying to use it as an excuse. "Trust me on this one…And he-"

"Shut the fuck up!", Hilde screamed. She knew she was only getting away with this because Duo had a bad morning, but since the Jackson incident, she learned to never let an opportunity go.

"You know", Duo began to raise his voice, losing his eerie calm. "I can't help if Jackson liked me over you", he glared, "maybe if you hadn't fucked everyone in this frigging company –"

"Really", Hilde cut him off again, "you really think that was it, or was it your insistent flirting, and now your complaining that you don't like him? You stole him from me and then you had to rub it in my face for almost two fucking years, well while you were doing that I was reminiscing on how nice it was to have Heero's hands all over me."

"I love Jackson", Duo stated in fake self-assurance, "but not as much as I love Heero, but just because I can't get the one I want doesn't mean I have to settle with nobody, you of all people should know that".

Hilde knew what he was referring too, and it made her even angrier.

"No", Hilde, exploded, "you only did that to steal my happiness, and now you know how it feels!"

"Now you know!" She yelled,

"I don't have time for this, I have to get ready for the charity event" Duo gave a dirty look at the car, "and I'll just get a fucking ride". Duo turned to leave.

"Ooh", Hilde said mockingly, "now you're running away, did your brief flirtation with the truth not work out this time?"

"Fuck you", Duo said quietly, "we've been friends for this long Hil, and you hid something like this away from me, fuck you". Duo turned and walked away, his boots echoing across the garage.

But Hilde wasn't sorry to see him go, she had been holding this back for almost two years. A smirk crossed her face.

"You'd be surprised to know what else I'm hiding", she laughed quietly to herself, she slid back under the car reinstalled the plug and continued with the oil change.

This was only the tip of the iceberg.

x_x

Duo stood silently as he watched people slowly fill the large auditorium, it looked like it was going to be a full house.

"Nice uniform", Wufei voice cracked sarcastically over their private intercom that he and a few other preventers on security detail were connected to.

Heero, Quatre and Duo were standing behind the first set of curtains, Duo on the far left, Heero and Quatre on the far right. From his view point, he could see everything in the auditorium from the right side. He looked down at his black dress shirt and pants, the standard high profile event security uniform.

"Hey", Duo countered, "I didn't have the luxury of going home to change like some people, I had a busy day and I had to get a ride here".

"So where did you get the uniform", Sergovia, another preventer chosen for the detail joked from his position at the back of the auditorium.

"Quatre Winner, the guy who's presenting", Duo boasted, "had the decency to lend me what he could, since were almost the same size and all".

"I don't ever remember Quatre wearing anything that…." Wufei paused, his smug grin flowing through his next word, "…snug".

Duo heard bits of laughter, he smiled a bit too until he saw from the corner of his eye Heero glance at someone in the audience, he followed Heero's eyes and felt his smile vanish.

He first thought it was Hilde Heero saw, hanging off the arm of some random guy with a sultry red dress.

But Heero was looking past her, at Jackson.

Duo glanced at Jackson at the exact wrong moment.

Their eyes locked.

How Jacksons knew he was on the far left side of the stage out of the entire place doing security detail he had not a clue. J

ackson was accompanied with a few of his friends from his martial art gym. Duo sighed as he saw Jackson point at him, and the group of them burst out in laughter. Jackson gave him one last glance, smirked at sat down, whispering to his friends and stealing glances at Duo.

Asshole, Duo thought.

Complete asshole.

The charity event had started. Duo drowned out the sound of the middle aged woman who was presenting while fiddling with the end of his braid. He looked over at Quatre who was dressed in a black and white suit standing on the right side of the woman presenting. Heero was watching them carefully from the right side of the stage, still hidden behind the curtain.

Duo remembered how worried Quatre was earlier about the award ceremony. Looking at Quatre now he could never tell, then again, Quatre was amazing at public speaking. Trowa had told Duo earlier that throughout the day Quatre kept saying something about having a premonition that something else was going to go terribly wrong today.

"…And it's all thanks to Mr. Winner who has donated a large amount of twenty five thousand dollars to the Child and Youth Center for Impoverished Children due to the recent war, and Mr. Winner has also offered to design the new CYIC building."

Duo heard the woman speech end as the auditorium gave a loud round of applause; he glanced down to the audience and saw a few children no older the eight jump up and cheer in the first row with eager eyes.

One of the children that stood out was this little red head with pigtails and freckles all over her face that looked about six years old; she had a huge smile and rubbed her hands in excitement. He felt himself smile when he look down at her, the little red head reminded him of a girl at the orphanage where he grow up on L2.

She didn't last the plague.

Duo glanced back over at Quatre and smiled pleasingly to himself. He always admired Quatre for his willingness to give back to the community. The Winner Corp. was one of the biggest funders in the world and also amongst the colonies along with Peacecraft Corp.

"Thank you Ms. Part" Quatre said as he took the stage, Quatre began his speech thanking everyone involved in the project. Duo was a little shocked when he didn't hear the Peacecraft Corp being named. Usually the Peacecraft Corp. would grab on to anything to get their name out, not that they needed anymore publicity, but they were usually involved in projects like this, especially when it came to something this big, and this donation was really big.

Duo saw Quatre glance back in Heero's direction and gave nervous smile and watched as Heero nodded back in encouragement. He saw Quatre look around for what Duo assumed was Trowa, but give up when he couldn't find him. Trowa was in the crowd somewhere, doing an undercover security detail. Duo figured Quatre would still be feeling nervous. After seeing dead hanging bleeding puppies first thing in the morning, who wouldn't be? Thankfully Heero and Trowa were able to calm down the last of his nerves before the presentation.

But Duo didn't think the serial killer would pull any stunts here, the auditorium was littering with press and high security. The psycho puppy killer would never live to tell about it if he tried.

Quatre smiled at someone in the audience as he continued his speech, Duo guessed Quatre found Trowa.

"And now may I present to you CYIC with the model of the new building to be named The CYIC Winner Center and a cheque for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

The crowd cheered and applauded with a standing ovation as two men brought up the model cover with a red velvet cloth on the stage and set it down on the table.

Quatre got ready to unveil the model as the camera's zoomed in and displayed it on the TV. screens broadcasting the event. Duo glanced down and saw the little red head grin from ear to ear bobbing up and down. Duo felt warm inside as he watched the little girl beaming up at the covered model.

It was like she was finally getting the Christmas present she always wanted.

Then the little girls face went from beaming eyes.

To stone cold white.

Another few kids started screaming and one started crying hysterically from the audience as a loud gasp filled the auditorium.

Quatre face turned to ash.

And then he puked.

"What the…?"

Duo ran out onto the stage and looked up at the flat screen TV. over head and his mouth dropped;

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He threw up his hands in anger and disbelief.

The security cameras were hacked into again and on the TV. screen ran the lyrics to Rudolph the red nose reindeer with the picture of the model as the background.

Heero was already beside Quatre who was being calm down by one of his personal staff, his face was unreadable.

Duo ran out to join them and looked down at the model; his face went blank as he felt his body fill with rage.

The audience was still in shock as the press went wild; security started barking orders evacuating the auditorium.

Heero picked up the little folded card that lay on top of the model and opened it stiffening as he glanced up at Duo.

"What does it say?" Heero started to slowly hand Duo the card, and Duo impatiently snatched it out of Heero's hand, and held his breath and read

"_I __now __present __to __you,__Rudolph__!__Duo __is __mine, __P.S __I __hate __you_"

Duo dropped his arm letting the card slowly fall from his hand. He stood there silently staring at the model, his whole persona going dark.

Quatre staggered over to where Heero and Duo stood his face pale and haunted.

He looked down at the bloody chopped up corpse encased inside the glass box where the model use to be and said.

"I found Rudolph."

_TBC_

x_x

* * *

Footnotes

1. Greek God known for being handsome


	5. SoixanteCinq Rose Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Rated M for Mature (seriously).**

* * *

Le Soixante-Cinq Rose

Chapter Five Part I

x_x

Wufei checked his watch, 11:55.

He speedily walked through the corridors of the head Preventer's office. He recently got a call from Noin telling him he had to come into operations to sign some forms for Une about the last investigation on the Serial Killer case.

He didn't mind coming in and signing some papers, He just wished Noin could have called him at a better time; he wanted to grab a quick lunch so he could get to the meeting early.

It wasn't that he was having a terrible week; actually it was going quite pleasant.

He woke up early everyday in time for his morning run; was able to finish his breakfast, water the garden and make it into work ten minutes earlier then usual. He even was able to make dinner reservation at a five star restaurant Les Soixante-cinq Roses, for his two year anniversary with Sally tomorrow.

Wufei smiled in satisfaction, yes everything seems to be going very well, until he walked straight into something;

Something tall.

Something built.

And something overly platinum blond.

"Oh my, what a surprise" Wufei looked to see an unpleasant sight looking down at him; he frowned and took a few steps back in annoyance.

"Well good afternoon Chang" Zechs sang flashing that fake charming smile he always had plastered on his face.

He was in a very expensive looking grey pin-striped suit with a white dress shirt and a violet tie.

Wufei slightly raised and eyebrow at the tie.

How many purple clothing articles did Zechs have?

He then narrowed his eyes in obvious irritation.

And this week was going so well.

"Don't call me that" Wufei growled in a low tone.

Out of the people he had to bump into today, why in heavens name did it have to be Zechs _Marquise Peacecraft._

Zechs chuckled lightly mask still in place "Oh I'm terribly sorry _Wufei_" Zechs exaggerated as he leaned casually against the wall putting his hands in his pockets, "Fine day is it not? And how has the morning been treating you?"

"Just fine, excuse me please" Wufei said dryly as he stepped around Zechs hastily, he didn't have time for meaningless conversations.

"I was just surprised to see you in the main preventers building" He heard Zechs say behind him.

He wanted to ignore Zechs, he really did, but something about Zechs pretentious manner just somehow commanded his negative attention.

Wufei turned around to see Zechs now facing him still leaning casually against the wall with that same fake charming smile.

"I was about to say the same thing, considering that I work here and you do not" Wufei said frowning annoyingly; some female employees passed by giggling girlishly as they waved 'hello' to Zechs.

Wufei rolled his eyes in even more announce, feeling that he some how had become like those women in away.

Zechs flashed the women with one of his smiles and sang good morning back, making the women giggle some more.

"Now come on now Chan- I mean… _Wufei_," Zechs said with a smug expression "I did practically build this building"

"You funded it" Wufei corrected, "and that doesn't mean you always have to be here, now get out"

Zechs for a split second visibly stiffened at the attack but recovered with a classy smug smile.

"Oh but I still do fund not only for all the building bills, but for all the departments in this building, actually all the Preventers buildings world wide"

Zechs took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of Wufei, arrogance radiating off of him. "Actually for a matter a fact, I fund every single Preventer employees pay cheque… including yours"

Zechs reached up and picked of a pieces of lint off Wufei Preventers uniform, eyes becoming cold.

"So I think maybe you should… Get out." Zechs tone changed from cool and smug to cold and bitter in a matter of seconds.

Wufei stood his ground, angry black eyes meet ice cold blues ones, bitter heated tension shock waves darted between the two of them as they stared each other down.

It wasn't always like this Wufei thought as he remembered when the only tension shared between them was…

He shook those thoughts out of his mind.

Now was definitely not the time for them.

"I don't have time to conduct a staring contest with the likes of you _Milliardo_" Wufei spat viciously and turned on his heels.

What he was doing was childish, but for some reason, everything he did was childish when it came to Zechs.

"Oh come on now Chang can we please be at least civil" Zechs called out, arrogance still in his tone. "I just…want to see how you were doing"

Wufei felt the sincerity in his voice then, the sincerity he only used when they use to be alone, but this only made him even more irritated.

Wufei turned around again, meeting Zechs closer than he thought, he didn't realize Zechs started to follow him "You don't get to see how I'm doing anymore" Wufei growled coldly.

Zechs was about to say something but was cut off by the annoying sound of Noin's voice behind him.

"Oh Zechs you're here" Noin said brightly as she bounce over to where Wufei and Zechs was standing.

Zechs straighten his back and turned around turning his charming smile on before she came over.

"I'm sorry I'm late Dear" Zechs said as Noin rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him,

Wufei diverted his eyes from the two of them, he didn't quit care to watch a woman carelessly through herself onto another man in public, Wufei found it shameful.

His week definitely got less pleasant.

"Oh Wufei what a pleasant surprise" Noin said curiously looking between the two of them.

"That's what I said" Zechs said haughtily, Wufei shot a side glare at Zechs as Noin continued

"I thought you would've signed the papers and went off to lunch by now, what's keeping you?"

Your arrogant boyfriend.

"Nothing" Wufei said dryly.

"Well Zechs and I are having a lunch date" Noin needlessly informed, she rested her hand on Zechss chest and smiled up at him "If you are not doing anything for lunch I don't think either of us would mind if you joined us"

"Actually-" Zechs started but Wufei cut him off.

"Actually, I have to finish signing the papers for Une and be on my way" Wufei said politely "Have a good time on your lunch date" He smiled at Noin and glanced at Zechs, thankful for an exit.

"If you would excuse me" Wufei bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh Zechs the Gladiolus and For-Get-Me-Nots you got me today where lovely" He heard Noin coo adoringly.

Gladioluses?

Wufei he glance behind him at the couple just in time for Noin to call out to him.

"Oh Wufei, you will be attending our Fall party right?" Noin was clinging on to Zechs arm like a silly school girl and Wufei had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I will have to check my schedule" Wufei said.

"You can bring anyone you want, even Sally" she added in brightly swinging on Zechss arm.

Wufei nodded and started to walk again, but before he turned his head he thought he saw for a very brief second a look of regret appear on Zechs's face, but it was only for a second.

x_x

"Is everyone trying to make me late for this meeting", Wufei asked annoyed.

"But come on Wufei, don't you owe me one?".

"No", Wufei responded.

"Please". Duo pleaded.

"No", Wufei responded, "I will not go and get your car from the mechanics shop when all your limbs seem to be in perfect working order".

"But-", Duo started.

"No, what happened to your partner?" Wufei asked irritated.

"I don't trust him", Duo grumbled, "with sensitive personal information about me which this visit might entail".

"Why don't you ask Heero to do it?"

"About that..." Duo trailed off, "because I can't Wufei, this is something I can only trust you with".

"I thought Hilde was one of your best friends", Wufei stated.

"You see…" Duo sighed not knowing if he should start again, "look you're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"No", Wufei rolled his eyes, almost bored.

"Hilde thinks I stole Jackson from her". Duo said. He could tell it caught Wufei's attention because his expression went from bored to puzzled.

"Didn't Jackson relentlessly pursue you until you dated him?" Wufei asked humorously.

"Yes", Duo agreed looking down.

"And didn't Hilde already have a boyfriend when she introduced Jackson to everyone?" Wufei continued.

"Two actually", Duo corrected, "She said she was 'between emotions and not in the condition to make a decision over which one to date'". Duo dramatically rolled his eyes doing an exaggerated impression of a damsel in distress.

"Then why-".

"Because Hilde likes conquests and she feels like Jackson is a failed conquest", Duo stated annoyed.

"Are you sure it's failed?" Wufei asked, eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me, what"? Duo asked defensively confused.

"I have happened to have the misfortune of seeing Hilde in the back hallway with Jackson on… several occasions".

"Oh that's nothing", Duo said dismissively, ignoring his street instincts that clearly signalled,

Something was up.

"Hilde and Jackson have been friends for a while".

"If you say so", Wufei said not convinced as he turned to leave.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Duo asked grabbing Wufei attention again.

"Meeting", Wufei stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But I can't face her", Duo wined.

"Deal with it, she's just a stupid woman", Wufei stated.

"That you had a fling with", Duo muttered loud enough for Wufei to hear.

Wufei turned around narrowing his.

"Thought I didn't know about that huh?", Duo said with a smirk, "I didn't want to have to use it on you Wuffers, but you made me".

"Wufei", Wufei growled. "And I thought she was an honourable woman at that time, I had no idea I was being fooled".

"There's a lot of damage I can do with that piece of information", Duo sang in a bribing tone.

Wufei growled. "It wasn't even a date", he said to defend himself, "She said she was hungry, I happened to be hungry too, long day at work, we went to get dinner, and she practically threw herself at me although she knew I was dating Sally, so I threw her off of me, the sordid woman".

"Does Sally know", Duo said innocently batting his eyelashes.

"…So all I have to do is get the car?"

"Thank you Fei Fei", Duo said happily.

"Go to hell", Wufei mumbled, "And it's Wufei!"

Duo burst into a triumphant laugh and bounced away, he always did find a way to run from his problems.

x_x

"So the Duo loving freak is a dude", Jackson said angrily to himself. He tapped his pencil on the black ceramic table "I knew it".

Heero couldn't help but role his eyes.

This meeting was going to be great he thought sarcastically.

Heero now absolutely regretted letting Duo talk him into going out and trying a Cappuccino from this new little coffee shop that afternoon. He pulled up in the preventer's staff parking lot at 12:59, for a meeting at 13:00.

This, in his books meant he was late.

On time meant that he was sitting in the board room when the clock turned to 13:00. On top of this, because of Duo's ridiculously sugary concoction, he was overly awake and could hear what Jackson had to say all the more.

"Can you keep your comments to yourself", Heero growled, only to get a smirk from Jackson.

"Are you upset because every morning you see Duo you know he's not yours", Jackson mumbled.

Heero ignored him and kept his eyes on Dorothy, who was a member of the evidence team.

"From the foot print that we found in the wood we can ascertain that it most likely belongs to a male, between 180-220 pounds around 6'1 in height", Dorothy said with much confidence. "Our team was able to verify that this perp was walking, and", Dorothy paused, "the most interesting piece of information is our perp was wearing standard war issued boots, ladies and gentlemen", Dorothy said for dramatic effect, "or perp is a war vet".

The general reaction to Dorothy's statement was slight indifference.

It made sense, Heero thought, for someone to be able to do what this person was doing and not get caught, definitely had to have some sort of training.

Heero glanced around the black ceramic table, spinning his chair in a tiny semi circle as he did.

Wufei, Jackson, Brown, Une, Dorothy and the psychologist, some petite oriental woman with unusually big eyes for her frame, all sat in a large board room. The agents were debriefing and updating on the status of the serial killer.

"We also were not able to find any prints on any of the pictures in the house", Dorothy continued. "We are still going through the auditorium from the charity event for anything that could contribute to this case as well as the kennel and a grid search is being conducted of the woods".

She looked like she was finished but at the last minute she added, "also, from the angle of the pictures that were taken we were able to figure out that all the pictures of the subject in the apartment were taken from the parking lot across the street, this perp has access to some serious cash as the camera he had to use is one of the most expensive ones on the market".

Heero knew Duo had a thing for seeing the earth sky and always had his curtains and blinds open at all times at his apartment, which resulted in the problem that he had now.

Heero saw Une look at the psychologist.

"Orejana", Une said.

Cindy, Heero remembered, the psychologist first name was Cindy.

Heero hated that name, or maybe it was the agent...

Cindy began to speak, Heero was surprised that Jackson was able not to make any dumb comments up till now.

_'Go __ahead __beautiful' _Jackson mouthed to the psychologist as soon as Une looked down at her paper work.

Cindy blushed and fidgeted with her glasses while glancing back at Jackson, attempting not to make it obvious as she began speaking with a tiny voice. "This killer is most likely a male, in his thirties, he most likely is unknown to the people he has killed, probably resents society due to his own failings, most likely has a type of schizophrenia".

"I could have guessed that", Jackson muttered.

Heero discreetly sighed, of course Jackson could have guessed that, he thought sarcastically, because Jackson has an invisible psychology degree.

"We believe he has strong delusions and fantasies that he tries to play out in the real world", Cindy continued.

"I have fantasies", Jackson stated, "I'm not some killer".

"Good for you", Heero heard Wufei muter under his breath, he smirked.

"Well", Cindy explained clearing her throat, "Our killer most likely had a pre crime stressor, something that tipped him over, now his only motive is probably to make his dark fantasies real. We believe he is a psychopath suffering from chronic mental disorders with violent or abnormal social behaviours [1]. He sees himself as dominant, controlling and powerful. We can confirm this by our serial killers tendency to take his victims hair and eyes as all the bodies, our detectives", Cindy nodded towards Jackson, "have found missing hair and eyes".

"This is why we suggested that Heero and Duo remain together", Une clarified.

Heero glanced at Jackson, he seemed angry that Une simply mentioned his and Duo's name in the same sentence.

"If the perp see's himself as dominant, controlling and powerful, he is bound to attack our two best agents, this way we can take him down", Une concluded.

Heero found her logic slightly flawed but chose not to say anything.

"Thank you Orejana", Une stated. She paused looking down at her phone.

"Something came up", Une said looking around the room. "Let take a break and resume this meeting in five minutes". She stood up quickly and hurried out of the board room.

The moment her Raulph Lauren shoes stepped outside of the board room Heero heard the displeasure of Jackson speaking.

What was more unfortunate, was that it was to him.

"I want my boyfriend back", Jackson hissed, "You stole him from me".

Heero took a deep breath and ignored him, he looked at where Wufei was seated and realised that Wufei wasn't there anymore.

Great, Wufei probably went to take full advantage of the break. Wufei has said something about being screwed out of a lunch break earlier anyway.

"If you don't listen to me I will make your life a fucking nightmare, Ex-Gundam pilot or not", Jackson threatened heatedly.

Heero wondered why Jackson was still talking.

"I have nothing to say to you", Heero said in a monotone, "but destroy Une's investigation process if you wish".

He heard Jackson growl.

"He hasn't returned my calls or any of my messages; and I know you have something to do with it". Jackson stated.

Heero continued to ignore him, where the hell was Wufei...

"Jackson", Wufei said curtly, walking up to his previous seat and sitting down, "Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

Heero felt himself relax.

He complimented Wufei for having the necessary self restraint to deal with Jackson, as Jackson was speaking to him, he had thought-out four different scenarios' to kill Jackson and dispose of the body.

"Your dumb shit partner here-"

"If you continue to speak I will be forced to kill you", Heero stated, his eyes narrowing, death glare in full attack "you have been lucky up till now". Heeros' cold calbat blue eyes made direct contact with dark hazel ones, making Jackson divert his eyes to the side.

"We'll see", Jackson mumbled as Une walked in, she nodded in Heero's direction to resume the meeting.

Heero could feel everyone's eyes on him and he honestly didn't care. "I analyzed the pictures", Heero stated. "The serial killer has been planning this for just about two years".

"How the fuck do you know", Jackson said snidely, earning a cross look from Une.

"In the pictures if you carefully study the attributes of the subject taken, you will notice subtle changes that establish a time line". Heero answered as if it was common sense, which he felt it was.

He looked pointedly at Jackson. Then he nodded to Wufei for him to continue their report.

"The killer has infiltrated the preventers numerous times, we believe he is working with someone, if not someone within the organisation". Wufei cleared his throat. "All video footage that would hypothetically incriminate the perp has been compromised. This perp seems to generally know the affected agents likes and dislikes. In order to rectify this Heero and I propose that all the swipe cards are re registered in order to eliminate the perps access, or to identify it as one of the preventers staff. We also propose that the security team in charge of the camera's on the morning of the "puppy incident" be interviewed immediately".

"Of course", Une agreed. She looked at Heero, who was speaking in hushed tones to Wufei. Odd, she thought to herself, Heero wasn't one to ever do something disrespectful in a meeting unless he discovered something absolutely important.

"Yuy", she asked; "care to share?"

"The picture off my desk went missing the day before we infiltrated the serial killers house", Heero suddenly stated. He took a long glance at Jackson eyes narrowing slightly, "the serial killer wanted us to find it".

x_x

"Why am I here?", Terry asked, she looked around at the detectives in the room, she would have absolutely loved to be trapped in a room with Chang Wufei and Heero Yuy, but definitely under different circumstances...and maybe their bodies.

Too bad they had no idea what they were messing with.

"We just have a couple questions about the security camera's and your shift the morning when the puppies were discovered missing", Chang Wufei said politely to her.

"Okay", she said rudely. "What do you want to know? And couldn't you of just emailed me or something, instead of dragging me here on my day off?"

She was annoyed, so what if the detectives were hot, she could always watch them on the security camera's when she was working, it was all she did anyway, and the job would have been so boring if they're lives weren't so entertaining.

"We do apologise for the inconvenience", Wufei said patiently, "but you have to understand that this is a time sensitive issue".

"I don't care", Terry spat back. "How are things with Sally?" She gave a fake smile,

"Introduced her to Zechs yet?" she smirked.

Wufei narrowed his eyes, she shrivelled under his glare. She could tell he wasn't someone you should randomly piss off, but her back was against a wall.

"Sorry about that", she muttered looking away.

"So your partner was sick the day before, leaving you to be the only person watching the camera's?" Wufei asked her, the niceness dropped from his voice.

"Duhh", she said, she looked at Heero Yuy, damn he was sexy, and his piercing cobalt blue eyes stared directly at her.

He didn't look happy, she gulped.

"I mean yeah", she looked at Wufei, "food poisoning".

"How did you know that?" Heero suddenly asked, his voice cold.

"Know what?" she asked, dumb expression on her face expecting Heero to respond.

A moment of silence passed.

She guessed not.

"The food poisoning?" She reasoned on her own, "…um, the guard told me, the one who booked off."

"Are you sure?", Wufei asked.

"Of course", she smiled, feeling she covered her tracks.

"From the hospital?" Heero stated, he looked directly at her now, she felt herself involuntarily shiver, his expression was so cold, his face so emotionless.

"Uhh, what?" Terry asked, confused.

"It turns out your partner was poisoned…not by food", Wufei stated, "surprised?"

Terry shrugged, "He was fat anyways, are we done now?"

"We will be investigating your actions further", Heero stated, "Our particular point of interest is the $5000.00 that magically found its way into your bank account the night before the incident".

This time, Terry couldn't hide her surprise.

"You can't do that!", she spat, "You can't check my personal information like that without having a signed consent or a warrant". She smiled confidently; until Wufei pulled out a piece of documentation with Terry's signature on it.

"Do you remember this?" He asked her, pointing at the piece of paper, "you signed it as a condition of your employment, giving the preventers rights to your bank statements and phone records".

"Oh yeah", Terry mumbled. "So Heero", she looked directly at him. "How are things with Relena, have you told her that-". She cut herself off when Heero glared at her, then moved her chair slightly back.

"So what if I got $5000.00 dollars wired to me in my bank account, I have rich relatives". As hot as these detectives were, she felt intimidated, as would anybody who was sitting in an interrogation room with men that could kill you with their bare hands since they were fifteen.

"I'm sure you do", Wufei said sarcastically.

"We have interviewed the other staff", Heero stated, "from what we have gathered, you're the only one that had the opportunity to bug the systems, or give access to someone to bug the systems for you."

"Yeah and?" Terry asked rudely swinging her high bleach blond ponytail to the side.

"Do you smoke?" Wufei randomly asked.

Terry narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she asked.

"Yes or no", Heero's voice was dangerously low.

"Um, Yes", she stated, "I do, and the time you have my swipe card recorded for opening the front door, I was going out for a smoke", she paused to think, then continued "on the front steps".

"You know smoking is not permitted within 9 meters of Preventers property", Heero asked, his voice bored.

Terry made a face. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Until your caught", Heero answered "Yes" and walked out of the room.

x_x

Heero opened his condominium door to be assaulted by the smell of something burning, Duo definitely made it home before he did.

"In my next house my kitchen is going to have a vending machine", Duo said frustrated as Heero walked in to the kitchen.

"I made you dinner", Duo chirped, a big smile on his face, however, Heero could tell it was a mask. He remembered one of his previous conversations with Duo.

Jackson always criticized everything he cooked.

Heero wasn't surprised that it smelt good. He knew Duo had picked up a couple things from the times he stayed at Quatres house...

And when they were on an undercover mission…

When they were still partners...

Duo turned around, facing Heero, his back to the stove, on his head was a silly chefs hat that had 'kiss the cook' scribbled in red writing.

"Can I", Heero asked pointedly looking at the hat, taking a step towards Duo.

"Can you do what?" Duo asked looking genuinely confused. "Can you..." he then seemed to have got it because he blushed.

These moments were becoming more frequent between them, but Heero wanted to know, he wanted to know if Duo had genuine feelings for him or if Duo simply saw it as flirting with his best friend.

Duo took a slight step back and one of the meatballs fell off of Duo's plate and onto the floor, rolling across the kitchen to the carpet. Heero forced his eyes away from Duo's face and his luscious lips to stop the meatballs journey, Duo beat him too it.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry 'Ro, it just fell and now it's under the couch", Duo got down on his hands and knees and looked under the couch, then stretched out his hand attempting to reach it.

Heero smiled softly, walked across the kitchen, into the living room and grabbed the end of the couch; he moved it slightly for Duo to get the meatball and was hit with a flashback.

His eyes followed the sticky red-brownish trail the meatball left on kitchen floor and onto his living room carpet.

"We never pried the floor boards". Heero said out loud.

"Um..." Duo responded jokingly, "I don't think you have to pry up your floor to get the meatball".

Heero briskly walked past Duo, picked up his car keys from where he left them on the kitchen table and headed to the closet by the door to get his coat.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked confused. His voice sounded a little hurt. "Does this have anything to do with my cooking?"

"No", Heero said simply, his hand grazed the door handle, "I know you cook well, Baka", he said softly. "I have to go check something out".

"I can come?" Duo offered.

And for a moment, Heero pondered it. The pictures would be gone by now, the evidence team would have removed them, they would have to sneak in the house, as it was all taped off, he could use Duo's skills.

"Hn", Heero agreed.

Duo scampered to his room to get dressed. "But I'm leaving now", Heero opened the door to emphasize the point and came face to face with,

Jackson.

Heero took a minute to take this realization seriously.

Jackson made himself out to be a man that everyone should worship, but here he was, at his front door uninvited.

Pathetic.

"I can smell that crappy meatball stuff from the fucking hallway", Jackson said snidely, "Did Duo attempt to make you dinner? Because if he did, word of advice, throw it out".

Heero sighed,

Why did he have to deal with this shit twice in one fucking day.

"And if you think your going to pull the same stunt as last time" Jackson continued "don't, I have a gun-".

Heero cut Jackson off by placing a gun to his temple.

"Then next time, pull it out faster", Heero said, expressionless.

"Once he see's me he's going to come back to me", Jackson pointed out. "He's going to hate you when he figures out you have blocked every opportunity I have had to see him".

Heero's expression did not change, his face was impassive, no emotion.

"You think I didn't know, I know that you made sure Duo's schedule was opposite from mine, that way we would never run into each other at work, that I was always in meetings or assigned to do things outside the office. Do you think he will still talk to you after he knows, after I tell him? Whatever game you're playing Yuy, won't work", Jackson grinned confidently, even though a gun was pressed to his head. "Duo's mine and you're just scared".

Heero clenched his jaw; he clicked the safety off the gun and watched Jackson eyes widen. He had one minute to take care of this before Duo was finished changing.

"Leave", Heero said dryly.

"No", Jackson challenged, "When Duo see's how you really are, he'll come back to me".

Heero quickly glanced over his shoulder, stepped outside his condo and closed the door behind him; his gun still pressed to Jacksons head. He wondered what would happen if one of his neighbours came down the hall. He was glad he picked this condo because the residences were all working professionals that were either always in their home or never home.

"You should be grateful I haven't killed you", Heero paused, seemingly in thought.

"Yet", he finished.

"I don't care for the way you treat him so I have taken the liberty to minimize that as much as possible, I don't care whether you know or not".

"One day when I come knocking on your door, Duo is going to open it", Jackson smirked, "then what"?

"Leave", Heero repeated again, his death glare burning holes in Jackson eyes. "I'll tell Une that you informed me that you weren't feeling well".

"What-?" Jackson asked confused.

Heero took his gun and smashed it across Jackson's temple; his body slumped to the ground.

Heero effortlessly picked Jackson up.

Walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Opened it.

Dumped Jackson's body inside,

Then sent the elevator to the basement.

On his way back to his condo the door opened. "What was that?" Duo asked.

"Nothing", Heero responded, "just taking out the garbage, ready?"

"Yeah", Duo said, he closed the condo door behind him and began sauntering towards the elevator.

"My car's closer to the stairs", Heero stated, then turned to the direction opposite the elevator.

"Whatever you say, He-man", Duo said with a smile, he could of sworn he heard voices a minute, he'd bring up it later. "Whatever you say".

x_x

"You'd think this guy was obsessive compulsive until you checked out this shit hole", Duo commented while looking around.

He looked at the wall, the striped hot pink and baby blue wall paper was peeling off, little pieces of it lay on the pepper red carpet, the lining was a weird navy blue and gold.

"This place is as tacky as hell", Duo muttered, "At least when I had nothing I made it look good".

He looked around again, "just fuckin' tacky".

Heero walked across the floor, staring down at it.

"Here", Heero said, "the basement ended here", he looked across the floor. "It's missing eight by ten feet of the living room".

Duo frowned, "The same size as a prison cell". He looked at the portion of the floor that Heero was mentioning. "So now what?"

"Crowbar", Heero stated simply. "Stay here".

Heero came back in a minute holding a crowbar that he must have gotten from his trunk. Jamming the crowbar between a plywood floor, he ripped the board up. Duo couldn't help but stare at Heero's muscles as he attacked the floor.

The board pried up with a deafening creak.

Heero couldn't help but think that he would have discovered this sooner if the picture he found in the basement hadn't wiped out his concentration; he frowned to himself and vowed not to let it happen again.

"Security's still sleeping?" Heero asked.

"Of course", Duo stated, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hn", Heero replied, then he looked at Duo again, assessed his look, "How long will they be sleeping for?"

"Couple hours, give or take", Duo said with a grin, "don't worry, I didn't kill anyone, although they might be cold without their clothes", he said with an even bigger grin.

Heero snorted and continued ripping up the floor.

"Want some help?" Duo asked. Heero tossed him the crowbar and began ripping out the floor with his bare hands, no need to waste time.

"Damn", Duo muttered, admiring the brute strength of Heero. Heero looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He saw Duo blush, mutter something and take the crowbar and rip up some of the floor.

It took them a combined fifteen minutes but eventually the whole space covering 8 by 10 feet was ripped off.

"Now who the fuck would of seen this coming", Duo mumbled. He whistled while looking down.

"Damn this guy is fucking sick".

It looked like a morbid library from a badly done Halloween movie; although, if Heero had to compliment the killer on one thing, it would be organization.

They were looking down at a room that was approximately 8 by 10 feet. Long jagged shelved lined both sides of the small damp room. Heero could smell the smell of rotting wood combined with something distinctly dead.

On the shelves closest to where Heero was looking down were jars filled with hair, obviously scalped off their victims, floating in some sort of fluid. Across from that, the opposite shelves hosted the missing eyes, all labelled, all dated.

This, Heero assumed, was definitely something the perp didn't expect or want them to find.

He saw Duo look around the cellar; he used the light from his phone to get a better look, noting the damp smell came of a carpet in the cellar, stained with blood, the makings of an ugly pattern.

"Your right", Heero agreed, "this place is tacky as hell".

_TBC_


	6. SoixanteCinq Rose Part II

Le Soixante-Cinq Rose

Chapter Five

Part II

Duo took a deep breath and slowly let it go as he stared at himself in the mirror. The thought of the psycho's little fucked up cellar full of hair and eyes from the night before still vividly framed in his mind.

Knowing that there was a serial killer after him was one thing, but seeing what the freak considered a suitable stamp collection put him on a whole another level of freaked out.

He ran his fingers through his long chestnut hair and shivered. There had been way to much fucked up lately, he need a shower.

Duo spied a sexy mop of chocolate hair heading to the washroom, towel thrown across strong muscular shoulders.

"Heero, you better bet your scrawny ass that you're not having a shower before me", Duo yelled from what was now his bedroom.

From his vantage point he could see that he and the perfect solider were the exact same distance from the washroom, Duo's only disadvantage being that he'd have to get his towel, thus slowing down his arrival time had they made a mad dash.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"My ass is delicious", he said in a serious tone, the same tone he used to state other facts that he assumed everyone knew.

Duo grinned, "It ain't got shit on mine!" He set a dead stare on Heero, who looked directly in his eyes, it took less than a second for realisation to dawn in Heero's eyes, and the mad dash had started.

If there was anything Duo could do better than the other pilots, it was run. Something that had kept him alive for this long, he better damn well be good at it.

And he would have almost made it too if it wasn't for Heero's ability to strategize.

He felt muscular arms wrap around him and tackle him to the floor, instantly ending all progress he made. Heero released him and began to get up.

"This is my place", he said simply, but Duo could hear the smile in his voice and see the laughter in his eyes.

He grabbed Heero's leg closest to him and dragged him down. Heero fell, using his hands to brace himself, he pulled his leg out of Duo's grip, turned around quickly and grabbed Duo's arms, holding them together, pressing them down on the floor.

"What are you going to lose when I get in the shower", Heero asked plainly, like he was asking about the weather. His eyes locked on Duo, Duo could feel his face heating up, he never played around this much with Jackson, somehow, Jackson always managed to ruin the fun.

"I will-", Duo gulped.

"You will what", Heero said, he maintained direct eye contact, his voice teasing.

"You have something on your face", Duo said in a weak attempt to distract him.

"Is it the look of success?" Heero asked innocently, his voice still teasing.

Duo found it amazing how far Heero had come since the war. Yes, Heero had his emotionless moments, many of them actually, and he still had his obsessive compulsive, type A perfectionist asshole moments, which were probably more than his emotionless moments, but then he had these…Heero moments were he was funny, and playful and –

"Duo", Heero interrupted his train of thought, "usually when someone asks a question there expecting and answer".

"I won't speak for one hour of your choosing", Duo complied, "but", he continued with a smirk "when you lose you do the same thing".

"Agreed", Heero said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, that not even fair you don't talk any-" Duo started to banter but was cut off.

What Heero did next surprised Duo, he knew Heero was super strong.

But still.

Duo felt himself being lifted off the ground, tossed over Heero's shoulders, jogged to his guest room, and thrown on the bed, all before he had time to react. He bounced twice on the bed and onto the floor landing in an ungraceful heap.

"Heero I'm going to fucking kick your ass!" Duo yelled from the guest room, scrambling to his feet, only to see Heero calmly saunter into the washroom, he smirked at Duo again and closed the door.

Duo sat on the bed for several minutes, glaring at the door, waiting for Heero to come out, deciding on whether to tackle his wet ass to the ground, on simply attempt a head lock.

But when Heero open the washroom door, stepping out in a cloud of steam, his back turned to Duo with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, Duo felt his mouth go dry.

"Oh and Duo", Heero said, looking over his shoulder, his damp hair framing his face.

"Uh huh", Duo replied almost breathlessly.

"There's nothing scrawny about this ass", Heero dropped his towel from off his waist and swept it around his shoulders and continued to his room, Duo watching his naked ass the whole way.

Duo grabbed his towel from where he left it on the bed and practically jogged to the washroom, speechless; taking one of the coldest showers he had taken in his life.

x_x

"It was so horrible Trowa, I even puked on stage", Quatre sighed depressingly cupping his face in his hands. "I didn't follow my instincts; I didn't check the model before I pulled off the veil".

"I don't see how it's your fault", Trowa said calmly. "How were you to know that this psycho breached the extra security set up?"

"He…" Quatre paused "Or she, to be fair, even got past the Maganac's". He sighed, "it's impressive Trowa, but scary, this guy is really after Duo, but I will not and cannot abandon my friend no matter what happens", Quatre resolved.

He slouched back on his leather couch, an action that was foreign to him, it felt good sometimes to forget his upbringing and let himself go like that.

"Agreed", Trowa stated.

Trowa slightly shifted over on the couch until their thighs were lightly touching. He ran his fingers down Quatre's arm just as lightly. "And I will always be there", he whispered inciting a slight blush on Quatre face, he looked away.

He couldn't do this right now. He loved Trowa, he knew it, and every fibre of his being knew it. But Trowa was a guy, something the face of the Winner Corporation would not stand for, something his sisters would not stand for, denying Trowa was like denying the other half of his soul.

Actually, he was denying the other half of his soul, and until he made a decision…

"I… I think we should check the news, what the media has to say", Quatre stuttered reaching for the remote control, the blush remaining, Trowa was the only person that could make him stutter, ever.

Trowa nodded smoothly, reaching for the remote control himself, their fingers brushed, Quatre could feel his whole body tingling.

He grabbed the remote control and turned on the television.

The bland news reporter's voice filled the room, "…was discovered to apparently be the remains of a dead puppy, here we can see that the CEO and owner of the Winner Corps vomit, is this a publicity stunt or a deliberate attempt by the competitors to destroy the Winner Foundation-"

Quatre changed the channel abruptly; an interview of one of his competitors was on live, a talk show host holding the mic to their mouth. "…think that this is some cry for attention, what better way to kill an animal after he has many campaigns against animal cruelty. Obviously this was a creative way to destroy those who support the necessity of things such as animal testi-"

He changed the channel again, this time, his image popped on screen, replaying his public statement after the incident. "We believe that this is done by a disturbed person who we hope can find the courage to come out and apologise to those he or she hurt by their actions. I will hold nothing against them but it is important that they come forward and explain-".

He changed the channel again, mumbling to Trowa about how he hated watching himself on T.V. A commercial popped on about the importance of minty bubble bath when Trowa plucked the remote control from his hands.

"That's enough", Trowa reprimanded lightly. "Stop watching that, we both know what happened is not your fault, the press will know soon enough".

"Heero told me not to state the details of the case which this incident involves; he states at the moment the preventers are hiding it from the public to prevent mass panic".

"A necessary action", Trowa agreed. He sighed, "Just don't beat yourself up about this". Trowa began to lightly run his fingers up and down Quatres arm again.

"Trowa I – ", Quatre started but was abruptly cut off by Trowa.

"I have to leave", he said simply, gracefully getting up from the couch, face suddenly emotionless.

Quatre hated when Trowa did that, when he would unexpectedly hide his emotions under a mask of indifferent calm, it felt as if he was talking to a different person.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner", Quatre continued.

"I'm leaving", Trowa repeated again, "I've got to go to the circus".

Quatre knew that Trowa worked there part time with Catherine, his sister.

"Plus", Trowa added quietly, a small smile gracing his lips, "it's still around lunch".

The smile was gone again.

Trowa turned and started walking out of the room, then he paused and turned, looking directly into Quatres eyes, Quatre could feel it, Trowa wanted to ask him something.

Then at what seemed like the last moment Trowa turned around and continued walking, "It's okay Quatre", he said calmly, "I'll let myself out".

"Be careful", Quatre couldn't stop himself from calling out, "I still have it, that bad feeling".

"I will", Trowa looked turned and glanced behind his shoulder, their eyes locking again.

'If only for you' Quatre felt Trowa's emerald eyes say, although there was no emotion on his face.

Quatre looked down, hand on his heart for a second, and in the second it took him to look back up,

Trowa was gone.

x_x

"Try some of this" Wufei said smoothly as he cut piece of black forest cake and reached his hand over to Sally.

Sally giggled modestly as she slid the cake off with her lips.

She moaned at the taste and Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"The critics are right," Sally said with a smile across her face looking through her long eyelashes "This is the best forest cake in the city."

"Well for twenty-five dollars it better be" Wufei joked as he cut a piece off for himself. He watched as Sally picked up her own fork and took off another piece for herself, gracefully sliding the desert in her mouth.

If Wufei didn't think of it before, he thought of it now, Sally Po was truly beautiful, her hair was in a classic up-do with long curls that came down at the sides, she was wearing a forest green Grecian draped tub dress that just brushed her ankles with a trail making her legs long and her hour glass shape more elongated.

Everything about Sally Po was charming and elegant, she wasn't like the other woman in Wufei's opinion, she always carried herself with such grace, pride and composure as well as strength that Wufei could never miss.

In Wufei's mind, she was a woman of perfection.

"I am surprised that you were able to get reservation here" Sally said as she put another piece of cake in her mouth, "I heard that it is nearly impossible to get reservations at such short notice"

Wufei smiled sweetly and took her hand in his stroking her soft knuckles, "Well it wasn't that much of a short notice, I booked the reservation the day after you told me you wanted to dine here"

"Wufei?" Sally said a little shocked, "I made that statement at least seven months ago"

"Well I didn't get the reservation right then, I was put on a waiting list and by luck got a table" He said pleased with himself, he knew Sally would appreciate the effort.

"And a great table as well" Sally said as she looked out of the large window beside them, the full moon pooled on the city lake making a beautiful scenery.

Wufei then went into the pocket of his black suit pants and pulled out a red velvet box smiling nervously as he brought it into view.

"I…um, I got you something" He said as he opened the box, Sally quietly gasped putting her slender fingers to her lips as he pulled out the sterling silver diamond necklace with a rose shaped pendant with ruby accents. It glittered in the light as Wufei got up from his seat and stood behind Sally, he slowly bent down letting their cheeks touch ever so slightly as he placed the sparkling necklace around her neck.

He felt her place a hand on were he had rested his hand on her neck as she bent back to gaze into Wufeis ink black eyes. He held her gaze, mind being lost in her dark blue orbs; he knew he wanted to spend eternity with this woman one day.

"It's beautiful Wufei" She whispered, the luminescent moon reflecting of her pale skin, "Thank you"

"Happy Anniversary Sally" Wufei bent down slowly never leaving her gaze, and gave her a soft adoring kiss which he felt her breathe into, he pulled away slowly and gave her a quick lingering kiss before he returned back to his seat.

She was still stroking the necklace when her eyes eagerly brightened "I got you something as well" she said as she waved over to the waiter,

"Oh?" Wufei asked, it was always tradition for the man to get his woman a gift, even though Sally got him a gift last year it still surprised him whenever she did go out of her way to get him something.

The waiter came over with a small navy blue velvet box, and Wufei felt a small smile curl on his lips when he realize what it was.

"I could not carry it in my purse, it is way too big" She said amused.

"Sally you really didn't-"

"Oh come on Wufei" Sally laughed as she got up and took the box, "You think you can be the only one who gets the satisfaction of appreciation" She opened the box and took Wufei wrist placing a gold-tone Bulova watch with diamonds marking the hours and diamonds lining the edge of the square face. Wufei felt his lips being taken by a longing lingering kiss, and watched as she smiled contently pulling away.

"You did not think that I would let you ogle that watch everyday and never let you have it did you?" She mocked as she went back to her seat.

"There was no ogling" Wufei joked defensively smiling down at the watch.

"Oh, there was definitely some ogling" Sally respond jokingly putting her fingers to her lips.

"None that I recall" Wufei grumbled back, rolling his eyes.

Wufei heard Sally laugh gracefully and felt himself unable to resist a smile.

"Happy Anniversary Wufei" She smiled, her soft pink lips parting slightly.

Wufei took Sally's hand in his again and was about to say something when he heard loud children's laughter from the other side of the restaurant, he saw one child abruptly get up and start chasing the other child that was already running towards the exit, both of them obstructing a waiters path.

"Children shouldn't be in here" Wufei scolded as he watched the mother round the children up. "This is an adult environment."

"Oh let the children be" Sally said as she went back to eating her abandoned cake, "they are just having fun"

"Yes, but they can do that elsewhere" Wufei stated also returning back to his cake, "Now they have disturbed the quiet evening between their parents."

"It looks more like a family dinner" Sally pointed out, smiling between bites of cake "I think it is sweet."

"Yes, but-" Wufei put another piece of cake in his mouth and glanced over at the father trying to get the attention of his child. "They tend to get in the way sometimes."

"Oh…" Sally said looking down at her plate. "Do…" She paused pushing her cake around, "Have you ever…Thought about having children."

Wufei look at up at Sally questioningly, "Well, yes…" He responded looking back at the family "In the future when I'm more settled down maybe… but not anytime soon."

"Oh…" Sally responded looking down at her plate.

"Why?"

"I was just… wondering that is all" Sally smiled softly as she turned towards the window putting a few of her miss-guided curls behind her ear.

Wufei looked at Sally curiously, he noticed she'd been kind of off all evening, for a matter of fact, she'd been off all week. At first he thought it had something to do with the serial killers case, but now he wasn't to sure. He sighed dismissively at the thought, whatever it was, probably wasn't very important.

"I got an invitation to the Fall party next month from Milliardo Peacecraft this afternoon."

Wufei bit down hard on his fork and winced at the pain, wishing he hadn't done so. He glanced up at Sally who was smiling sweetly back.

"I heard you got one as well" Sally added.

"Yes I did" Wufei nodded. It was severely irritating how Zechs somehow manage to disrupt his perfect evening.

"Would you like to go with me?" Sally asked modestly clasping her hand on her lap.

"I…" Wufei paused; he knew he couldn't just say no. 'No' would lead to questions, question better left unanswered.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Noin told me that Zechs would very much like you to attend" Sally said.

Wufei slightly roll his eyes; of course Noin told her that, Wufei thought, that meddling woman.

"Do you not want to go?" Sally asked, He knew Sally caught his rolled eyes and he wished she didn't, Sally was a very intelligent woman, and there wouldn't be anything she didn't miss.

"I think it would be a good opportunity for the two of you too mend your friendship" She chimed in sturdily, padding her mouth with a napkin.

Of course you would, Wufei thought not meeting her eyes.

Wufei remembered he told her that the reason that he and Zechs were no longer friends was because of a huge argument about the war. He knew Sally didn't buy the story entirely and most likely wouldn't drop the subject.

"Our _friendship_" Wufei grumbled "doesn't need mending."

"I do not understand how such good friends can completely end a friendship based on a silly disagreement over the war," Sally said sternly. "And to tell you the truth, it looks like there is still some ties attached to that friendship that have not been resolved."

Wufei frowned defensively; sometimes Sally was to stubborn for her own good and it was usually at times when he was trying to keep closed doors closed.

It was starting to become annoying.

"Sally I-" Wufei began but was cut off by his phone ringing; he looked at the phone and raised an annoyed eyebrow at the caller ID. He thought he had turned his phone off.

"I unfortunately have to take this" He said apologetically to Sally who looked annoyed.

"Excuse me" He got up and walked towards the hallway and answered his phone.

"Agent Wufei."

"Agent Wufei the suspect Agent Terry would like to speak with you" Brown's nasal voice came over the phone.

"I'm busy" Wufei spat "can't this wait till tomorrow."

What the hell was Agent Terry doing at the office anyway?

"I'm sorry Agent Wufei but the suspect said that this is very urgent."

Wufei sighed loudly.

Agent Terry was probably going to try and weed her way out of any more investigations. He knew, she knew, and Heero knew that there was something off about her interview and she now was under further intense investigation.

"Okay put her on."

"Hello Agent Wufei" the female voice came over the phone.

"What?" Wufei growled.

"Do you think that all hall ways are clear and unsupervised?" Terry asked sarcastically.

"Get to the point Agent Terry, I don't have time-."

"I have a very interesting video I know you want to see" Terry raced defensively.

Wufei paused for a second, video? "What are you talking about?"

"I never knew you and Zechs are such… good buddies" Her sly voice cracked over the phone and Wufei became still by the mention of Zech's name.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" He asked darkly.

"Let's just say" Terry said suspiciously "This video puts XXX videos to shame" and then he heard the phone hang up.

Wufei stood stiffly in the hallway, clenching his phone so hand he heard it crack. He refused to believe this was happening; he always had a gut feeling that being anywhere near Zechs would jeopardize his career, his future, his name.

But he never thought it would actually take effect.

Wufei turned around and hurriedly went back to his table with Sally. Anger filled his veins at the idea that he had to end his almost perfect evening. He painfully came to the realization that once again, Zechs managed to disrupt his perfect evening.

As Wufei reached the table, Sally looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Work, I'm so sorry Sally but I have to go to the head office" Wufei apologized, he hated to do this to her, but he had to see what was on that tape.

"Into Head Office? Are serious?" Sally protested.

"Yes I know I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise"

And he would without a doubt.

"Can this not wait till tomorrow?" She integrated, grabbing her purse.

"No unfortunately not," He pulled out Sally's chair and was about to get her coat when a waiter showed up with a bottle of Moet & Chandon Brut Imperial Champagne, and a large fancy card reading "Happy Anniversary".

"Happy Anniversary Sir, Madam" The waiter said putting the bottle of champagne down and handing over the large card to Wufei.

"What is this?" Wufei growled, he didn't have time for this.

"It's a gift" The waiter said.

"From who?" Sally asked looking the champagne over.

"An anonymous sender Madam."

Wufei took the large card and opened it, face freezing as he read it, "_Don't wait to long to marry the damn woman, hope tonight's a blast. P.S. I hate_ you."

Wufei dropped the card immediately throwing his arm around Sally's shoulder, "We are going now" Wufei said sternly as he stormed out of the restaurant.

"Wufei? What is going on?" Sally asked alarmed.

"Don't worry about it, we just have to leave now."

"Ah, Sir!" The waiter called out "What about the bill?"

"Send it to my work address" Wufei called back, he didn't want any leads to his home address, in case the Serial Killer had informants in the restaurant.

They were just nearing the parking lot when Sally turned around abruptly and put a hand in front of Wufei blocking his path.

"Wufei tell me what is going on this instant" She demanded.

Wufei knew she was a stubborn woman, who always needs to know what going on and be in control, years in the war showed that.

He was just afraid of how much he was going to have to tell.

He inwardly sighed, "Sally I-"

**BOOM!**

Wufei and Sally ducked as debris and a harsh gust of wind assaulted them.

"What the-" Wufei checked to see if Sally was okay and then diverted his attention to the gust of rising smoke and fire where the cars where lined up.

Something exploded.

"Stay here" Wufei ordered as he got up.

"But-."

"Please!" He called back as he dashed towards the scene.

When he got there he froze.

There were five cars in wreckage and on fire and six bodies on the ground, most likely dead or dying. A woman was cry and screaming as she bent down holding a burnt bleeding man.

People were crowding around panicking in shock and horror.

He turned around as he heard Sally voice, she was bent down with the crying woman initiating CPR to the bleeding man on the ground.

Wufei smiled proudly, sometimes it was good that that woman was so stubborn.

Then he realized something, there was something missing from this picture, and as some of the smoke faded by the harsh breeze it came to him instantly.

That something was his car.

Wufei clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger as he growled

"And this evening was going so well."

_TBC_

x_x


	7. Apartment 502

**Authors ****notes:****Sorry ****for ****the ****break. ****Please ****R&R. ****Thank ****you ****everyone ****for ****your ****support.**

* * *

Apartment 502

Chapter Six

x_x

"See you later Jackson", Hilde cooed, as she batted her eyelashes, she turned to Duo and smirked.

She brushed passed him and walked out the door, swaying her hips seductively. Duo knew she did that on purpose, she must have seen him walking to the supply room. What the fuck was she doing there anyway; she was a mechanic for God sake.

"If you stare any harder at her ass with your laser vision her panties are going to burn", Duo said sarcastically.

"Off?" Jackson joked lewdly.

"You're a fucking ass-"

"That's what I wanted", Jackson smiled and brushed his hand across Duo's face, lingering on his lips, "you're jealously".

"I know you didn't do that to make me jealous", Duo snapped, preparing to leave.

"Are you sure", Jackson looked directly into his eyes, "because I've missed you Duo, I've done so many things to get your attention"

"I don't believe you Jackson, you're smart enough to know that", Duo replied, he felt his annoyance level spike.

"You never believe that anyone can love you", Jackson raised his voice. He reached out to grab Duo's arm and ignored when he was side stepped.

"I love you", he affirmed.

This time Jackson said it with so much vehemence Duo felt almost convinced. He looked into the dark brown hazel eyes of the man he had been with for the last two years and his heart speed up.

"I noticed you dyed your hair", Duo said above a whisper, almost eager to change the subject to a less emotionally charged one. "I like the black on you".

"Of course you do, it looks good on me", Jackson gloated. "But when I got it done I was thinking of you, I had to look good for when we got back together".

"Back together?" Duo's eyes searched Jacksons in confusion. "I didn't know we were broken up", Duo said breathing slowly, "when did that happen?"

"Well, looking at the last couple days, what the fuck am I suppose to think?" Jackson spat, he instantly calmed down.

"Duo babes", he took his hand and ran it lightly across Duo's face, "I don't ever want to lose you, I'm scared if anything challenges that. I just, always believe the worse I guess".

Jackson saw Duo visibly soften.

"I guess I was kinda distant when I was at Heero house".

"Speaking of Heero", Jackson stated, the sweetness gone from his voice, "he's back with Relena, I saw the two of them in the hall".

"Why are you telling me this?", Duo grounded out.

He hated how Jackson always managed to pissed him off, even when he was trying not to.

"Well", Jackson smirked. "Now you can stop hanging out with him so much, give those too lovebirds some alone time, spend some time with your fucking boyfriend for a change".

"For fuck sakes!", Duo threw up his hands in annoyance, he was getting tired of Jackson jealousy issues. "You know why I was at Heero's house you jerk, and it's not like you were to lonely, you seem to be getting pretty comfortable with Hilde from what I can see".

"Not as comfortable as you and Heero, you little bitch", Jackson yelled. "Here I am, trying to work us out-".

"I don't have to stand here and listen to your fucking shit asshole", Duo spat, "I'm leaving, I done with this".

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean", Duo tried to move to the door, but Jackson blocked his way.

"Get the fuck out of my way", Duo said, anger lacing his voice.

"Not until you answer my question", Jacksons demanded, "I asked you, What. The. Fuck. Is. That. Suppose. To. Mean?"

"It means gentlemen", Wufei said stonily, throwing the door to the supply room open, "this conversation is over".

"Don't you have something to do", Heero asked icily from the hallway, looking directly at Jackson.

"I am doing something, can't you see I'm in the supply room", Jackson shot back.

"Fucker", he mumbled under his breath.

Heero glared at Jackson who diverted his eyes and pretended to be looking for something.

"I was just leaving anyway", Duo said coldly, deliberately knocking his shoulder into Jackson.

Duo walked out of the supply room and down the hallway.

"Yeah I'm a little bitch?" Duo muttered still throbbing with anger, "we'll see who's a little bitch when I knock the-" he heard someone walk up behind him and became instantly tense.

That assholes better not have followed him.

"Jackson, I swear if you're fucking-".

"Duo, its Heero".

Duo saw Heero and felt some of his angry float away. "Sorry about that man, I should of recognized your walk," He sighed and let Heero catch up with him "I've just been a little off these last couple weeks".

"Understood", Heero said curtly.

"We're still on for lunch though", Duo smiled, "cuz you owe me, and today I feel like Pizza, I can taste the future Heero, and it taste good".

He was looking forward to lunch with Heero, a chance to forget about Jackson and all his crap.

"I can't go to lunch with you today Duo", Heero said, straight to the point. "I have other obligations".

Duo felt his face fall, but tried to hide it in an instant smile, he didn't think Heero noticed.

"Are you having lunch with Relena", Duo said teasingly, although it hurt him to say it, hurt him to consider the possibility of Jackson being right.

"How did you know?" Heero stated, in Duo's opinion, confirming what Jackson said before.

"Just a guess", Duo lied. "Have fun He-man". Duo said with fake cheer. He felt like an emotional wreck on the inside.

"I'm sorry", Heero said.

Duo saw an expression flash across Heero's face, one that told him that Heero really was sorry.

But why?

He was going to be with Relena.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you later", Duo barely hid the disappointment he knew was in his voice.

"You'll see me for dinner", Heero said, a small smile graced his lips.

Duo felt his heart flutter, Heero still had the ability to do that, Duo suspected he always would. Their eyes locked and Duo bathed in the feeling of colbat eyes on his.

Then he broke eye contact.

Heero was with Relena, Duo reminded himself.

Jackson was right.

"Super-Fantasitc", Duo stated, smile still across his face, "because tonight were having blueberry strawberry pancakes with chocolate and vanilla frosting".

A tender look came over Heero's face, one Duo saw rarely, and in an instant it was gone, just like all of Heero's other expressions.

"I'm looking forward to it", Heero stated, then turned and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

x_x

"Don't waste my time" Wufei growled agitatedly as he folded his arms.

He, Heero and Brown just walked into the interrogation room were Agent Terry was seated.

Her bleach blonde hair was in an unkempt ponytail which Wufei cut his eyes to, he always thought Agent Terry lacked decency.

"I'm not" Agent Terry smugly pinned her eyes on Wufei, "Once you see this…" she gestured towards the laptop with one long pink fake finger nail. "I would say it would be time well spent."

Wufei rolled his eyes as he stood in front of the table facing her. Heero took his place at the left side of table and Agent Brown took his place on the right.

Wufei looked over at Heero questionably "Where's Jackson?"

Heero grunted at the mention of Jackson names "You heard him; he's busy in the supply closet."

Wufei rolled his eyes again and remembered the conversation he had with Terry over the phone the other day and knew something was not right, he didn't like the way she sat there so confidently, like she had the upper hand.

But then again, anything that involves Zechs was not right.

"Oh wow look at all who came to your premier" Wufei heard Agent Terry giggle quietly but he dismissed it, feeling a little uneasy.

"Okay, what evidence you think you have that you decided to waste my time to show me" Wufei said sternly.

"Oh nothing to special…if you're not into one-on-one action."

Wufei saw Heero raise an eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably reminding himself that the enemy only has the upper hand if you give it to them.

"Show the video" Heero commanded dryly.

"I will…" Agent Terry became nervous again and Wufei took note of it, Agent Terry always was inconsistent when it came to confidence. "But the two handsome men have to leave first" She said as she waved her long nails in Heero's and Brown's direction.

"No" Heero dead panned.

"Agent Terry I don't have time to deal with your foolishness" Wufei said agitatedly feeling himself become more uneasy. He decided that maybe he didn't want to see what she had to show.

"When you are ready to conduct yourself on a professional level I will see what you have to present" Wufei turned to leave nodding to the others to follow, he had a lot to deal with recently and didn't have room for anymore games, especially ones the involved Zechs.

"Wait!" He heard Agent Terry yell her chair screeching against the tile floor "Trust me Agent Wufei you don't want to miss this."

Wufei paused and turned back around, annoyance written clear across his face, weighing if this was worth it or not.

"It's just… I think it would be better if only Agent Wufei see the evidence video" Agent Terry settled back in her chair again, gaining some of her confidence back. "I just think he's the only one who can handle this matter… appropriately."

Wufei moulded it over, now he was getting suspicious, no one pushes for something unless it's important… or damaging.

"Agent Yuy, Agent Brown please leave the interrogation room and wait for me outside, and turn off the micro phone."

"But Agent Wufei?" Brown protested.

"We will do whatever it takes to solve the case Agent Brown" Wufei said walking back into the room taking his previous position in front of Agent Terry.

Wufei saw Heero look down at his phone and look up at him again "I have something else I have to attend to. I'll discuss the evidence with you later if I am no longer needed" Heero nodded to Wufei and left the room with Agent Brown in toe.

Wufei narrowed his eyes impatiently lowering his eyes on Agent Terry and folding his arms. "Everyone has left; show me what you consider evidence now"

"Alright, just thought you would like some privacy" Agent Terry grinned popping a miniature CD into the laptop. "Then again considering where the scene takes place I'm not too sure…"

"I have nothing to hide" Wufei growled, he noticed the Agent Terry had become way too confident and became guarded.

"Whatever handsome, are you ready to see your debut?" She pressed play and spun the laptop until it faced Wufei.

Wufei grabbed the laptop and pulled it closer to him so he could get a better view, and what came on screen made his blood run cold.

Him and Zechs in the back wing of the Preventers hallway,

Him walking quickly way from Zechs,

Zechs grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

Him trying to shrug Zechs off as they start what looked like an exchange of heated words.

Zechs pushing him up against the wall, drawing him into a rough aggressive deep kiss.

Wufei trying to fight Zechs off but then giving in drawing Zechs in closer, making the aggressive kiss into a more, deeper, passionate one.

Zechs beginning to kiss down Wufei neck and unbutton his shirt.

Wufei trying to stop Zechs's hands,

Zechs grabbing both hands in one and forcefully pinning them against the wall.

Then a grinning Zechs unzips Wufei's pants and slides his hand down Wufei's briefs and begin to stroke his-

Wufei slammed the laptop down with so much force that sparks and bits and pieces of the laptop went flying all over the room. He felt his mouth go dry and his heart beat so fast that he thought he was going to have a stroke.

That back hall-way was suppose to have all the camera's disabled, Wufei thought eyes wide and shaking.

He stared down at the cracked laptop in front of him, his head pounding in his ears, he felt himself go faint and he staggered a bit bumping into the wall behind him.

Zechs promised that those camera's were disabled because there was no use for that hall- way.

He swore that no one would find out…

He swore…

Wufei felt his entire body go completely numb;

This couldn't be happening…

This couldn't be happening….

Wufei was snapped back by the loud cackling of Agent Terry who applauded in mockery.

"Oh my Agent Wufei what a star performer you are" her sly voice filling the room.

"If I was you I would drop the Preventers agency and become a porn star in a flash."

Wufei finally managed to look up, shame across his face.

He knew he couldn't keep his past a secret forever.

Even though their relationship wouldn't be a problem then…

It would definitely be a problem now.

But to be found out by this person.

In this way…

He didn't think he could feel anymore shame then he did now.

"Oh don't put that look on your pretty face" Agent Terry said smugly, she hand the upper hand and he knew it. "And don't even bother trying to destroy the CD, I have so many copies that I think every member in the Preventers including the janitor Bob could have their own personal copy and still have some to give away for Christmas."

Wufei finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and his face went from total shock and shame to absolute fury. "You sly disgraceful bitc-"

"Whoa, whoa, Agent Wufei" Terry said in mock horror "Please watch your language, never took you for one to swear."

He wanted to disappear.

He wanted to sink to the bottoms of the earth where no one could ever find him.

And at the same time, he wanted to kill the woman.

"I'm guessing dear Sally doesn't know?" Agent Terry's cackling started again.

Preferably kill the damn woman before he disappeared into the bottoms of the earth.

"State your price" Wufei spat coldly.

He hated giving in to scum, especially if the scum was a trashy woman.

"Ooh a man that gets straight to the point, no wonder Zechs lets you suck his dick-"

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own business!" Wufei growled.

He felt himself lose control. He forced himself to stay calm; losing control is what she wanted.

"I will mind my own business if you will mind yours" Terry folded her arms triumphantly, her cheap lip-glossed lips twisted into a smirk. "Make everything go away and I will make everything go away."

Wufei clenched his fist and hatefully complied with a quick nod and turned to leave, he needed some fresh air.

"We're not done" Terry stated a little unsettled.

Wufei turned back around with a look that made Terry squirm.

"I want five thousand dollars" She spat out quickly.

"Five thousand dollars?"

"No, ten thousand dollars, five thousand up front in two days and five thousand deposited into my bank account"

Wufei heard her run her long finger nails against the steel table and inwardly cringed, he hated when women did that

"You already know the account details."

"No" Wufei turn to leave but was stopped in his tracks.

"Ten thousand dollars to make ten thousand CD's go away." He could feel her smirk creep behind him and he clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles began to crack. "Are you forgetting who has the power here Wufei?"

And with that Wufei stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

He wanted to kill him.

He wanted to hunt him down and beat him until he was a bloody corpse, then spit upon his disgraceful body.

Even though he had managed to move on with his life.

Zechs had yet again, managed to destroy it.

"A-agent Wufei?" he heard Brown call out behind him confused.

"Cut her lose".

x_x

Dorothy heard the door open and close to the lab office and sneered inwardly.

It was Heero Yuy.

"How may I help you?" Dorothy asked without looking up.

"You called me."

"That right," Dorothy said as she kept writing in her book "And if you bothered to answer the phone like a…"

She took this time to stop what she was doing and levelled Heero up.

He was perfectly dressed in his perfectly fitted Preventers uniform with his perfectly unkempt hair.

Just disgustingly perfect.

"…like a normal person you wouldn't have to waste my time by walking into my office and disrupting me from my work" Dorothy finished as she turned back to what she was doing in front of her that clearly wasn't office work, it was an equation activity book. It was what Dorothy spent her free time doing.

Some peoples hobbies were gardening, others were reading.

Dorothy's was solving equations.

"That's not office work" Heero stated dryly.

Dorothy looked up masking her irritation with a cold face. "Point?"

"Where's the report?"

"Not finished."

"Why not?"

Dorothy stopped doing one of her equations and slowly turned to look up at Heero, and felt hatred build up inside her. Heero Yuy, this soulless bastard had stolen the heart of her Miss Relena.

She let an iced smile spread across her face, something had to change, and soon.

"Not everyone can do things at lightning speed like you solider boy. We, the rest of society have to go at a more" She paused to make her words more effective "civilized pace."

Dorothy diverted her eyes from Heero's deadly glare and cursed herself for it.

Uncivilized was defiantly the title for Heero Yuy.

She looked at her watch and realized she had already spent over 250 second talking to him, unacceptable.

"When will it be finished?" Heero asked coldly.

"The report will be finish on my 8/5 schedule" She returned her iced smile to her lips and formulated and equation in her head to how fast it would take to have the pen in her hand in Heero Yuy's eye.

"You will have the report finished tomorrow at noon", Heero said with finality. He then turned and left without another word and Dorothy let her iced smile twist into a disgusted face.

Once she was alone, Dorothy picked up her nearby mirror and stared at her reflection.

"The problem still exists," she said.

Her pale reflections devilish iced grin flipped her long platinum blonde hair into a pony tail analyzing one side of her face and answered.

"Patience Dorothy, you know what happens when you rush an equation."

x_x

"So why aren't you-".

"Interviewing Agent Terry?" Heero responded humorously.

"Yeah", Duo said, he took a sip from his mochacinno "instead you're taking a coffee break-".

"With my best friend who I cancelled lunch on?" Heero responded again.

"Hey", Duo joked, "I thought we agreed that I do all the talking".

"You do", Heero stated, taking a sip of his coffee, black. "We all count on your for that".

Duo smiled a little bit, and then his violet eyes drifted to the window, smile fading. Heero stared at him with concern.

"I was joking you know", Heero said softly. "You're an absolute asset to everyone Duo, especially me".

"But I'm endangering everyone's life. The killer is after me Heero, not you, not Wufei, not Quatre or Trowa...me. I'm not an asset but a liability". Duo looked away again.

"This has nothing to do with you", Heero stated firmly.

He was a little taken aback when Duo turned suddenly to face him, violet eyes that were once staring out the window now fixed on him.

Outwardly, Duo looked fine; there was even a smile on his face. But when Heero looked into Duo's eyes, he saw everything; he saw the anger, the concern, the guilt...

"I caused that, all those people hurt at that restaurant", Duo muttered. "Death follows me".

Heero stayed silent. Duo rarely spoke of his past, and if he was going to now, Heero dared not interrupt him.

"Everyone die's around me Heero. This serial killer, this psycho, maybe he's the grim reaper warning me that I should be alone".

"No", Heero whispered fiercely, "I would never leave you alone".

He saw Duo visibly stiffen, and he wondered if he said too much. Then he suddenly didn't care.

He would never leave Duo alone, facts were facts.

"I would never want you too", Duo mumbled. He glanced up as the door opened and another agent walked in to the lounge.

"I've gotta get going, all the paper work that Une gave me isn't going to do itself unless I by it dinner and give it a little wine".

Heero smiled at Duo, "you could always train a chimpanzee", he threw in.

"Nah", Duo commented, "After seeing that ancient movie planet of the Apes, I don't know about pissing off chimpanzee's. It didn't work out for too many people in that movie. You never know when we will finally discover their planet".

Heero shook his head and got up, pushing his chair under the table, noting that Duo did the same.

"See ya later He-Man", Duo smiled. He saluted and walked out the door, pausing briefly to say hi to the agent that walked in.

That was one of the things Heero loved and hated about Duo, he always had a smile.

x_x

"Oh Duo did you hear-?"

"Yes."

"…But you didn't even wait to hear what I had to say"

Duo sighed inwardly to himself; he didn't think there would be anything in the world more tormenting than being forced to desk duty all day, everyday, for the rest of his life, anything in the world.

Until he was forced to desk duty for one day with Noin.

"I'm sorry what did you hear?"

"You know Charles Wolfman from accounting?"

Duo fiddled with the end of his braid, somebody please shoot him.

He felt his phone vibrate with a text message.

It was Jackson.

He rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket, he wasn't even going to bother read it.

"Well I heard he was just diagnosed with terminal prostate cancer and that he's going on mandatory sick leave this upcoming winter" Noin said slightly rising out of her chair so she could peek over at Duo. "Some say he won't have his job when or if he comes back."

"Wow that's…."

Why are you telling me this? Duo thought, of course he won't have his job if he has terminal cancer, he'll be dead...duh;

"awful"

"I know" Noin leaned back in her chair and began typing again "I think we should have a …"

She paused for a second and Duo hoped it would be forever.

"A sick party!" she chirped eagerly.

Guess not.

"You mean a get well party" Duo prayed to God that her phone would ring; he prayed to God that his phone would ring.

"Oh whatever same thing" she said passively, then she leaned over the cubicle until Duo could see her "He has like zero chance of getting well anyway" she whispered as she made a "0" with her fingers and winked.

Duo waited until Noin sat back down before he pressed his hand to his forehead squeezing his eyes tight,

Phone ring,

Phone ring,

Phone ring.

"Brrrriiinnnngggg!"

Yes! Duo thought as he answered his phone.

"Dispatch" he said happily glad to have an excuse not to talk to Noin.

"It's Jackson"

Be careful what you wish.

"Bye Jackson", Duo stated, his voice a guarded whisper. It wasn't time to give Noin anymore gossip then she could handle.

"I'll just call back", Jackson said smugly. "Would you like to explain that to Noin?"

"How may I help you", Duo sighed, he didn't know who was being more annoying at this point.

"I told you I missed you", Jackson said, his voice sounding sickly sweet over the phone. "I don't want anything to happen to you...I suggest you hear me out".

"Maybe later", Duo shot back in a hushed whisper.

"You can't delay the inevitable Duo, were going to be together", Jackson stated like he was reading out of an encyclopaedia.

"I'll talk to you later", Duo snapped, earning a peek from Noin.

"Later tonight?" Jackson asked, sounding hopeful.

Duo sighed, "I'll be busy then and I'm busy now". He muttered.

"Why can't you make time for you're-", Duo hung up.

Noin?

Jackson?

Where was Heero?

He needed someone to shoot him in the face.

Duo saw Une almost disappear down the hall-way and nearly jumped out his chair to catch up with her.

"Oh was that Jackson just now?" Noin asked inquisitively

"Noin don't you have to work or something?"

"Une!" Une heard Duo nearly yell.

Une barely glanced back at Duo and kept on walking, she did not have time for him today…

Or any day.

"Une can I speak with you for a few minutes". Une noticed Duo advancing to her side and sped up her pace.

"I don't have a few minutes Agent Maxwell I only have one" Une said sternly. An employee stopped Une in her tracks and handed her a piece of paper for her to sign. "Can this _distressing_ matter wait; I'm a very busy woman as you can see."

"I can see that-"

"Then if you can see that then why can't you arrange a meeting like every other employee in this building Agent Maxwell?" Une reached her office and opened the door slightly swinging it behind her so it would hit Duo when he followed.

"By all means please hold the door" She heard Duo mumble but ignored it, just like she ignored all his childish banter.

Une rounded her large desk and sat down, re-arranging her newly brought in stacks of papers in front of her, she groaned inwardly when she saw the Serial killers case. That case seemed to be taking up so much of her time when there was more important missions that needed to be addressed.

"I was going to arrange a meeting but as you said, you are always so busy".

She looked over the rim of her rectangle shaped glasses as Duo immodestly dropped himself into one of the chairs in front of her desk. She quickly tied her shoulder length brunette hair into a tight pony tail and clasped her hands on hair desk, her goal; to finish this conversation with Agent Maxwell as quickly as possible.

"What may I do for you today Agent Maxwell?"

Une saw Duo read a text message and quickly put his phone away "It's about the Serial killer case" Duo said fixing his posture.

"Yes?"

"I think that I should…" he paused for a second looking down at his hands. " I think I should leave and be placed by myself…"

Une huffed irritated; she didn't have time for this, much less for Agent Maxwell whining.

"This psycho isn't going to stop, he going to keep hurting my friends, and he's not even sticking to killing poor innocent puppies anymore like a regular fucked up freak he's killing people now too…"

Une took up her pen and started on her paper work openly ignoring Duo, she knew his concerns about the case were going to come up and quite frankly she did not care, her decisions on handling the Serial killers case was the right one, whether Agent Maxwell saw it that way or not.

"Trust me Une this guy ani't going to stop, soon the bastard is going to be stringing kittens and baby koalas' by their intestines all over the city to "O'l Macdonlad" theme music with National Geographic playing on wide screen in the background, that sick piece of fucking shit-"

"Agent Maxwell what have I said about you language in my office" Une said sternly, her loud commanding voice silencing Duo in the middle of his ranting.

Une put down her pen and clasped her hands in front of her, resting her chin on her meshed fingers. She narrowed her eyes coldly at Duo. It was true that Agent Maxwell was a good agent, he prove it every time he was on the field. He was a Gundam pilot and because of such. He had become a great asset to the Preventers agency. However, Une did not believe that because he was a great asset that she had to listen to whatever foolishness that managed to spew out his ill mannered mouth.

"The goal of the Preventers agency is to catch the Serial killer; by placing you by yourself it defeats the purpose."

Duo was about to say something but Une cut him off.

"Yes it's unfortunate that people as well as animals had to die so that we may have a chance to reach this goal, however, the sooner we catch the perp the sooner you and your..." She waved her hand dismissively to the side. "Friends can stop being… hurt."

"But-"

"If my decision bothers you this much I will bring it up in the upcoming meeting. However, whatever decision that are made in the meeting is final and I never want to have this meaningless conversation with you again are we clear" Une finalized, she adjusted her glasses a little and glanced at the clock, it was almost the end of the day.

She had so much work to do.

"Yes Ma'am" she heard Duo mock and resisted the urge to respond. Responding to his childishness wasn't worth it. She saw Duo read another text message; and noted that he had been reading text messages a lot lately, on work hours.

Une heard a knock on her door and straighten in her chair "Come in."

She saw Dorothy walk in and smiled satisfyingly,

Finally someone she had time for.

"I come to discuss the forensic details of the Serial killer case if you have time Ma'am" Dorothy said stepping into the office her hair was in a high pony tail and her long slender legs slightly crossing each other as she entered the office.

"Yes please" Une said as she pointed to the chair Duo was sitting in.

"Agent Maxwell you're dismissed" Une said as she realized that Duo already got up to leave.

"You don't have to tell me twice" She heard Duo mutter as he walked towards the door, Une watched as he gave a short greeting to Dorothy before he completely excited the office.

Une heard the door lock and gave a quiet sigh as she watched Dorothy walk further into her office. "I don't know why I still have the boy employed" She said taking off her glasses and relieving her hair from its pony tail.

Dorothy dropped the report in the empty chair and approached the desk in a cat like fashion placing both hands in front of her as she leaned forward with a sultry smile.

"Me neither my Lady."

x_x

"Give my one reason why I shouldn't tie you down and beat you to a bloody pulp" Wufei growled furiously over the phone, instead of going straight home to make Sally dinner, here he was talking to this man.

"Oh my Chang" The smug voice responded "I know you can talk dirty to me better than that."

"You worthless dog!"

He didn't want to call this man.

"You've ruined my life, everything that you touch you destroy!"

"What a greeting for the first call in what? Two years?" Zechs said unfazed.

"You lied! You said that the back hall-way camera's were disabled" Wufei sat in the drivers seat of his parked car hoping no one would pass by.

"You liar!"

"What are you talking about Chang?" Zechs asked sounding almost bored.

"Now because of your carelessness I'm being black mailed!" Wufei clenched the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. "I knew getting involved with you was a regrettable decision."

"You're being black mailed" Zechs voice came out cold almost dangerous, losing its humour.

"Yes and it's your fault!" Wufei snarled back "The security Agent, Terry has a compromising video of both of us in a hallway…together"

"Oh? And what were we doing?" The humour in Zechs voice came back almost instantly making Wufei's blood boil.

"This is serious!" Wufei shouted.

He was always in control, in control of his actions, in control of his emotions, in control of his life, until he decided to get involved with this man over a year ago.

"I had no problem going public with our relationship in the beginning, actually I encouraged it, but since our past relationship was kept in secret any evidence of it will come off a scandal and-"

"Chang please you have nothing to worry about" Zech yawned over the phone, "You are getting all worked up over some silly little girl with a silly weak threat-."

"This is NOT nothing!" Wufei spat, "She wants ten thousand dollars and wants half of it in two days, how do you think we should handle this matter?"

"We?"

Wufei was about to shout something back but fell silent; he was so angry and so frustrated that he couldn't even speak.

"Oh yes, _we_. We're both in this little mess together aren't we?…"

And to top it off, Zechs was not taking him seriously.

He never did.

"Chang I understand your frustration. However, Agent…Turnip, Tamper…"

"Terry." Wufei growled.

"Ah yes, Agent Terry, she is nothing more than a security guard with a small piece of evidence that even if she tried to publish the video it will be brought down before she can say cheap nail polish."

"But-" Wufei was about to speck again but was stopped in thought, how did Zechs know what Agent Terry looked like?

"You've seen Agent Terry before?" Wufei asked.

"Yes the girl is one of my many fans-now Chang darling if this matter stresses you that much I'll have it dealt with later. But right now I'm in the middle of a freshly made delicious Greek salad with olives flown in straight from-"

Wufei slammed the phone shut and threw it on the passenger seat. He should have expected this from Zechs, should have expected that his head would be filled with so much arrogance that he wouldn't be able to see the danger ahead.

But that was how Zech was now.

Or was he always like that and Wufei was too blinded by his false charm to see it.

Wufei took a deep breath, calming his mind and relaxing his body, and entertained the idea that the freshly flown in olives… were covered in mould.

x_x

"Yes Yuy, It's seven p.m. and I know I told you that I was making dinner for Sally to make up for the other night".

"It's an emergency".

"If you're calling me to confirm if you will survive this next concoction that Duo is cooking I already told you your immune system is superior. You could eat the fresh meat of a micro waved blow fish and show up to work the-".

"My condo lock was picked and the alarm disabled".

"So you're calling me because Duo forgot his keys and resorted to breaking into your condo?"

"Wufei", Heero interrupted. "It's not that, it's Duo, he's gone".

"Gone?"

"To be lacking, absent, not found, or departed".

"I know what gone means Yuy", Wufei snapped back annoyed. He then paused putting down the vegetables he had been washing.

Heero sounded worried.

"Have you seen him?" Heero asked, he sounded like he knew the answer would be no, but was asking anyway. Leave it to Yuy to be overly practical. He would never rule something out until he explored every possibility.

"I haven't", Wufei answered. "Not since I saw him leaving the supply room".

"I'll talk to you later".

"Yuy", Wufei commanded over the phone before Heero could hang up. "What's going on and does it involve you killing any one".

"I stayed at work late", Heero answered.

"I'm aware of that; you were still finishing reports when I left". Wufei responded.

"There are no pictures in my apartment and no Duo".

"What do you mean there are no pic-?".

"Duo's missing Wufei", Heero's voiced raised. "And so is every picture in my apartment".

Heero sounded like he was panicking through the phone.

From the time they were fifteen years old he had only very rarely seen Heero panic, and Wufei once again came to the conclusion, that Yuy only panicked when Duo was involved.

"Was there a note?", Wufei asked abruptly.

"No", Heero stated. "All the mirrors were smashed".

"Yuy, you sound like your driving."

"And?", Heero asked. "I'm looking for Duo".

"Did you already call Quatre and Trowa?" Wufei asked now concerned. "Maybe Maxwell went to visit them before going to your condo".

"I called you last, I even called Hilde".

"Hilde?" Wufei said shocked, if Heero took the time to call Hilde something's defiantly wrong.

"I know", Heero grunted, "But I had to rule her out. If he's kidnapped..."

"Kidnapped?" Wufei asked, "Yuy, Maxwell is an Ex-Gundam poilot, I think he can-"

"Just like your car exploding?", Heero said sarcastically.

He calmed down a fraction. "He's always there with his concoctions, every evening when I come back Wufei. This time, there's no Duo, there is pancake batter and blueberries all over my kitchen floor and shards of glass scattered throughout my carpet".

The phone went silent for a minute.

"Wufei?", Heero asked.

"I'm putting on my jacket" Wufei sighed, he started to consider turning his phone off regardless if there was an 'emergency' or not "someone has to keep you from doing something stupid"

"You don't know what I'm doing".

"I've known you for almost ten years Yuy," He also wondered if he was ever going to get his dinner with Sally without any interruptions. "I'll be at Jacksons in a half an hour".

Wufei heard Heero pause, then say, "I'll see you there".

x_x

Wufei didn't know it, but by the end of their conversation Heero was already parking in the visitors parking and exiting his car. He slammed the door shut and walked into the building's lobby.

A teenage girl holding shopping bags, evident that she had just come from the mall was searching her purse for her keys. She looked up at Heero, and put a strand of her bleach blonde hair behind her ears.

"Do you have your keys?", she said in a cute flirtatious voice.

Heero resisted the impulse to roll his eyes. "I forgot mine", he said simply.

"Oh", she giggled.

Heero found it interesting that she found her keys five seconds after that.

She slowly opened the door and let him in, smiling at him again.

"Are you here to visit your girlfriend", she asked, she batted her eyelashes a little. Heero noticed the writing across he pink T-Shirt. _I'm__not__as__easy__as__I__look._

"Yes", Heero lied, his hand itching to pull out his gun and end the conversation.

He tried to walk away but she kept talking.

"I bet you I'm better than she is", she wiggled her butt suggestively.

Heero sighed. He started walking to the apartment's concierge. "Don't you have somewhere to be", he said over his shoulder.

"In your pants honey", she giggled. She walked to the elevator. "Don't be a stranger, if you feel lonely, apartment 502, ask for Cherry". She giggled again.

Heero rolled his eyes and walked over to the concierge. She was a middle aged woman, shaggy blonde hair that was tired behind her in a lose pony tail, her security uniform too big for her.

"Excuse me miss", Heero said smoothly, "I couldn't help but noticing you from across the lobby".

The woman smiled but tried to hide it.

"I see", she mumbled, attempting to fake disinterest.

Heero looked directly into her eyes, "I know you hear this all the time but your beautiful".

She blushed then. "No", she said quietly, "my husband never tells me that anymore".

Heero faked a look of confusion. "I don't want to offend you ma'am, but from the little I know of your husband, I can't say I think he's smart".

She blushed more then and looked up at him shyly, pushing her breast out as much as possible.

"Well, he's an idiot", she confirmed. "I was waiting for a real man to come along and remind me...sexually", she suggested flirtatiously.

Heero inwardly sighed.

The things he did for Duo.

Heero leaned over the counter and ran his right hand down her arm; she grabbed his hand and began to move it towards her breast.

"Don't be shy sugar", she giggled.

With his left hand Heero quickly touched the keyboard on the computer she was suppose to be watching, looking into her eyes the whole time. The computer made a loud beeping noise then shut off, along with all the cameras in the building.

"Oh no", she said quickly, looking worried. "I have to restart the computer and log back into the system". She smiled a bit, "it's not like they're going to notice a five minute gap anyway".

She looked up to Heero for reassurance.

"You should be fine", Heero said smoothly as he walked away.

"Wait", she yelled behind him as he walked to the stairs, "you forgot my number".

"I'll get it on the way back", Heero lied.

As soon as he got into the stairwell he shuttered, he reminded himself to be sure to take the back door on his way out.

He climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached Jacksons apartment floor. He strode down the hall to Jacksons apartment. He tried the door, it was locked. Heero reflected; it was now him that was standing on the other side of a closed door wondering where Duo was.

He sighed frustrated; he heard movements behind the door.

"Jackson", he growled, "open the door right now!"

He heard silence then "Why should I? You didn't even knock".

Jackson sounded cocky and indignant, all of which was enough to push Heero over the edge.

Pulling out his gun he kicked the door open, the door busted off its hinges, hitting the wall behind it with so much force, dry wall sprayed on Jacksons tacky carpet.

Heero drew his gun and pointed it in Jacksons face.

"Knock Knock", Heero whispered.

_TBC_

x_x


	8. Two Inches Part I

**Hello again! Sorry for the massive delay, I will try and post once a week but I can't make any promises. This chapter is in two parts so it's twice the drama! I hope you have fun reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also please review I would love to hear from you. ^.^**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two Inches

Chapter Seven

Part I

x_x

"What time is it Mister?", Angie poked her little head through her apartment door.

"I don't know Precious", Duo responded mentally scowling. "My cell phone died before I got here".

"Are you sad?" Angie asked inquisitively.

"Why would I be sad?" Duo questioned.

"Because your cell phone died, it's not coming back, like my Daddy". Angie shuffled her feet on the ground, and Duo sighed sadly.

"Well you will always have Uncle Max that lives down the hall", Duo said brightly trying to change the mood.

"I know", Angie smiled, "you told me that the day Mommy and Daddy got in the big fight and you made Daddy leave. I was happy, Daddy was mean".

Duo smiled, although it was pained. Angie's fathers was abusive, and he remembered having to "help" him leave.

"Why don't you go inside and watch some T.V.?" Duo asked her, he never did find it safe that she was always peeking down the hallway.

"Mommy's drinking that awful smelly juice again", Angie answered crinkling her nose. "She's mean when she's thirsty". Angie pouted then added "and she never wants to share".

Duo repressed with a sigh.

How Angie's mom managed to evade child protection agencies was beyond him. Obviously Angie's mom had taken her divorce hard. What puzzled Duo is that Angie had loving Grandparents that would take her in at any time, why wouldn't Angie's incapable mother take advantage of that?

"Can we go get ice cream like we use too?" Angie asked excitedly bobbing up and down completely off topic, not that she had any topic to stay on.

"No sweetie", Duo said sadly.

"Why?" Angie demanded.

"Because my friend didn't tell me that he sold my parking spot and Mr. Max's car got towed",

Duo said hiding the anger from his voice.

Jackson was such a bastard.

He completely expected him to go to his apartment, get his box of recipes he had left there, get a couple changes of clothing, and leave. Not run after a tow truck driver in clothes you can clean your house with.

"Is that why your clothes are all silly and burned", Angie asked innocently, asking the wrong question to his statement.

"Yes", Duo answered in all seriousness, answering her new question, "Mr. Max got attacked by his stove, and Angie, always remember for when you're older, if batter falls on a stove, never leave it thinking that you can clean it later".

Angie giggled. "You're silly", she answered. "I saw a prince today", she spoke again, completely changing the subject, and Duo had to wonder how did any of her elementary friends keep up with her.

"Really?" Duo asked thinking of a way to end the conversation.

He really had to get back to his apartment, grudgingly to see Jackson, who probably called the tow truck himself in a ploy to get Duo to stay; Duo's plan was to find his way back to Heero's condo before Heero noticed he was gone.

He remembered their fight several weeks before and thought sarcastically to himself 'wouldn't want to jeopardize someone missing their chance to kill me by not taking this whole killer thing seriously'.

"He was tall", Angie stretched her arms out to show Duo, "and handsome like you, and he had these scary blue eyes that looked like the color of the dark part of the ocean. He walked right by me and made your apartment door explode and-"

Duo heard enough, Heero was here?

"Angie, Mr. Max has to go take care of something, I'll be back", he cut her off and turned to run down the hallway. He briefly paused. "Close the door okay precious", and with that he broke into a sprint.

x_x

If Jackson wasn't struggling to breathe he would have killed Heero, but since Heero had one hand around his neck, and a gun to his head, Jackson felt he was a little preoccupied.

To top it off, Heero had his phone cradled between his head and ear and was engaging in what Jackson would find a very interesting conversation, well, if he could breathe.

"Yes he's here", Jackson heard Heero say on the phone.

"No he's not here, here", Heero continued to say to the other person, Jackson suspected it to be Wufei, someone who he planned to kill in the future as well.

"He's somewhere in the vicinity". Heero said, and then paused to listen to the response.

If Jackson could smirk he would. Heero had come looking for Duo, now he knew how it felt.

"The last time Jackson saw him he was fine, I'd ask Jackson to tell you himself but… he's a little chocked up".

Heero paused again, this time a little longer.

"According to Jackson he's here to denounce my friendship and profess his undying love".

Another pause, this one considerably shorter.

"No, I do not freaking out unnecessarily. I think someone breaking into my condo, stealing all my pictures, shattering all glass surfaces and then discovering that my best friend is missing and not answering his phone when I call him is an absolu-".

Jackson saw Duo's sexy figure a split second before he heard him.

".Fuck!", Duo's shocked voice filled the room and effectively ended Heero's conversation.

Jackson felt himself instantly being dropped on the ground; Heero's gun disappearing in God knows what pocket he pulled it out from.

He glanced up to see Heero rush over to Duo and throw his arms around him, mumbling something about being scared and wondering what happened and not being able to find him.

Jackson smirked. It was a rare opportunity to see Heero this week and pathetic, very rare, and Jackson was not going to waste it.

He dragged himself to his feet and grabbed the nearest heavy object, which, Jackson thought was in his favour, was a chair, and an oak one at that.

He gently lifted it up. Heero was extremely distracted, like Jackson assumed and seemed to have disregarded him, his mistake.

Heero fucking Yuy was going to pay for repeatedly attempting to steal his boyfriend.

It was his resolve.

He was now a meter away from the back of Heero's head, and idly reflected to himself if Heero wasn't such an asshole, even he would find him hot.

Jackson heaved the chair and swung.

In an instant his eyes connected to Duo's at the beginning of his swing, and Jackson knew in that moment how his resolve would turn out.

Duo yelled Heero's name, moved him out of the way, and by default moved himself in the way. All Jackson could do was watch the chair hit his boyfriends head with a sickening crack.

A deafening silence filled the room, then the familiar sound of Heero's safety coming off his gun.

"Fuck", Jackson mumbled, "fuck".

Jackson didn't have to glance; he knew Heero's gun was pointed at his head.

"I told you being around him was fucking dangerous!" Jackson yelled. "Look what he made me do!"

There was no response.

The look in Heero's eyes was indescribable.

He was already at Duo's side, quickly checking his vitals.

Jackson was by Duo's side a moment later, his hand ghosted around Duo's face, down his neck.

Duo was beautiful.

"I guess if it hit you, you wouldn't have died", Jackson mumbled looking at Heero.

"Back the fuck away from my boyfriend!", he yelled, he extended an arm to push Heero away, "this is your fucking fault".

Jackson suddenly felt cold metal against the side of his head.

"Touch him and die", Heero's voice steeled into his ear.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "whatever", he mumbled backing up.

"But he will just come back to me, he did today".

The most annoying thing Jackson found about Heero was that Heero only answered or responded to things he deemed a necessary response to anyone that didn't pilot a Gundam.

"I don't have time for this", Heero stated, he picked up Duo, cradling him in his arms, gun once again disappearing.

"Let's get this out in the open", Jackson growled. "Heero, are you're in love with my boyfriend?"

Jackson shivered when he saw Heero's eyes meet his. The glare was so intense; Jackson could probably cite it as a source of global warming.

"Continue to speak and I'll shoot you", Heero's voice cut through the air.

Jackson smirked, "It seems you're intimidated by me", he said slowly, letting his eyes travel the length of Duo's body in Heero's arms, fully aware of Heero watching him do it.

"Is it because you know he fell in love with me?"

The tension thickened, and Jackson could almost feel the decision he felt Heero was making. But would Heero actually drop Duo and take out his gun? Jackson hoped so, that's what he was going for.

Then, Heero's phone rang.

Jackson was tempted to use this distraction to disable Heero, but the last time he tried that he found himself pinned to a wall, two inches off the ground, by his throat, and wasn't eager to be in that position again.

"Yuy", Heero answered.

"No", he said to the other person on the phone. Heero paused. His eyes narrowed. He slowly looked at Duo in his arms.

"No", he answered again.

"Yes" he said, and then hung up the phone, leaving Jackson wondering how he managed to hold Duo in one hand and talk on the phone.

Heero's eyes moved off of Duo's form to Jackson, "follow us and I will kill you," Heero turned and left, Duo in his arms, not glancing back.

And that was it, Jackson thought as he stared at the empty apartment, broken door, shattered chair and various dents in the wall. He knew now, more than ever, Heero was in love with his boyfriend and resolved to stop at nothing to end that friendship.

Jackson laughed to himself, and opened his fist, when Heero was distracted with Duo, he wasn't observant either.

He dangled Duo's cross necklace from his hands and laughed.

Duo would be back.

After all, Duo was his.

x_x

By the time Heero made it to the elevator, Duo was awake in his arms. Violet eyes connected with cobalt. "You can put me down now Heero, it's just a mild concussion".

"Hn", was his response and Duo felt himself touch the ground, he noticed that Heero still kept his arm around him, supporting him.

"I said I was fine"

"Hn" Heero responded.

"Why did you come?" Duo asked, moving out of Heero's grasp "and stop worrying, I can take care of myself". Duo didn't want Heero to think he was weak, so, he choose to hide his blinding headache and the fact that he found walking a little wobbly.

"Duo, the condo", Heero said, he cut himself off as they hit the ground floor. He watched Heero suspiciously look towards the concierge desk. No one was there; the security guard must have been on a patrol. Oddly, Heero rushed out of the building, like he was avoiding someone.

"The condo what?" Duo asked as soon as they stepped outside. "Trust me, it was exactly the way it was when I got home". Duo paused and interrupted Heero as soon as he was about to speak.

"Exactly", Duo emphasized putting one finger in front of him.

He heard Heero sigh beside him.

"This way", Heero pointed towards his car "we'll talk about it in the car".

"So no 'Duo where's your car' or 'Duo how did you get here, I don't see your car in the parking lot' or-"

"Jackson filled me in", Heero cut Duo off dismissively.

"Really?" Duo asked in mock surprised "he seemed pretty held up to me". His mind raced, why was Jackson two feet off the ground again?

Right, chokehold.

"Who knows, he could be a really talkative guy once you choke him", Duo finished with a smirk. He absently rubbed his head when he thought Heero wasn't looking. He had a migraine the size of Jacksons ego, and he would never admit this to Heero, but the last couple minutes were a bit foggy.

"He told me before the chokehold", Heero clarified.

"So you put him in a chokehold when he told you what he did to my car? Did you actually care or was this a chance to finally get back at Jackson".

"Hn", Heero responded, which didn't answer any question at all. Duo caught the quick glance Heero gave him before opening his car door and sliding into the driver's seat. Duo jogged to the passenger's side and followed suit, ignoring the look.

"Why do I even date that guy", Duo mumbled to himself absently.

He glanced beside him as Heero raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Duo asked slightly aggressive throwing his hand in the air, Jackson was there for him in crucial times when Heero was not. He wondered if Heero even knew, when he and Relena were dating, every time Duo messaged him, he responded that he had to do something with Relena. He understood that Relena was his girlfriend, but sometimes Duo needed Heero, actually needed him, and the only person that was there was Jackson.

"You have advised me that my opinion of Jackson is best kept to myself", Heero mumbled and started the car.

"Thats never stopped you before", Duo mumbled.

Heero sped out of the parking lot and made a sharp left.

Duo groaned internally. This car ride was going to be a bitch; he glanced out of the window.

Heero said something about the condo, speaking of which...

"Hey man, I don't mean to be annoying, but...", Duo paused to see if Heero would catch where he was going with this...

Nope.

"Your condo's the other way".

"Hn", then Heero made another left, it seemed like he was heading towards the highway, and if they were going to Heero's condo, the highway was not the way to get there.

"Um Heero", Duo said sceptically, "don't worry about the Jackson thing, I'm not mad at you, me and Jackson, after all these stunts, our argument today, the mother fucking chair, oak I may add," Duo rolled his eyes dramatically and moved a lock of hair that fell into his eyes. He then got very quiet, looking down at his hands "I don't think were going to work out..."

Duo saw Heero tensed and inwardly sighed.

Finally a response, although Duo assumed that Heero would at least cheer, he seemed so against the Jackson thing, all the time.

"So please don't take me to some remote place and kill me" Duo pleaded only half joking. He heard Heero grunt raising an eyebrow and he could help but let out a small laugh.

"Come on? Can you blame me? You are keeping our new voyage a secret after all" Duo closed his eyes for a second, his head kept on pounding. When he opened his eyes again they had stopped at a traffic light and Heero was looking directly at him,

"Um…Yes?" Duo asked suspiciously, Heero colbat blue eyes were burning into him and he had to resist an upcoming blush.

"Duo", Heero said firmly eyes never leaving Duo's, "I have no intentions to kill you, ever. I could never hur-" Heero paused and scowled looking straight in front of him again. "Forget it", he mumbled. The light turned green and he hit the gas petal, he continued down the street that went to the highway exit.

"Okay..." Duo said slowly, getting slightly agitated, he hated when Heero did that, when he cut off in mid sentence. Plus, what agitated him even more was if Heero wasn't going to kill him, then what the fuck was going on? Why didn't anyone tell him, and where were they fucking going?

"Is this something that happened at work?" Duo asked, "Did your land lord yell about me living at your condo? Is that what happened, because it wasn't like the music was that loud…well maybe a little, but I never got any complaints".

"What music?" Heero asked, "Forget it". Heero growled lowly and pressed on the gas pedal picking up speed, he then suddenly slammed on the break, making the split second decision not to run the light.

"Whoa! So head phones next time?"

"My condo was broken into", Heero stated,

"What!" Duo asked in response,

"Broken into, defined as-"

Duo quickly amended his statement. "What as in, what I'm surprised, not what as in, I have no fucking idea what your talking about, which I don't, but I understand what broken-."

"Duo", Heero cut him off, "it wasn't by just anyone, it was- and that's why I was afraid-" Heero cut himself off.

"So it was the psycho" No big surprise there.

He turned to look at Duo, searching his eyes. "I thought…" Heero's voice suddenly became quiet "…I thought you were gone"

Moments like these hurt, Duo thought as he closed his eyes, it was almost as if Heero cared about him deeply, more than just best friends.

But Duo knew better.

Heero had promised him that he would always be there for him, so Duo knew that he was just Heero's mission, and Heero hated to fail.

Relena had no idea how lucky she was.

Duo opened his eyes again and found them locked with Heero's, He felt nervousness creep on him under Heero's intense gaze...the intense gaze that was like he was more than just worried, like he wanted to do more than just gaze back, like he felt more then just… more then just-

HONK!

Heero suddenly looked away and hit the gas pedal. Duo stuck up his middle finger to the rear-view mirror. Fuck them for ruining the moment. Duo wondered what would happen if he opened the passenger door and jumped on the windshield of the car behind them in an attempt to smash their windows...

Probably not a good idea.

"So about your condo?" Duo asked again moving a lock of hair behind his ear that escaped from his braid. He let his fingers slowly brush against his scalp in an attempt to soothe the headache.

He wondered if he could con Heero to stop at a gas station in pretence that he had to go to the washroom, then he could steal a couple pain killers.

Duo's head throbbed again.

Fuck it.

Maybe just down the whole bottle.

Why the hell hadn't Heero answered his question?

"Condo?" Duo asked in annoyance, he glanced at his watch and shook his head, the evening was flying by and he still hadn't finished the freaking pancakes, and to top it off, he was still in his burnt clothes.

As Duo looked out the window he chose to mask his fear with annoyance. The psycho had come to Heero's condo while he was out...either the psycho saw him leave, or expected him to be there, both options were equally frightening.

He saw Heero quickly glance at him, then focus on driving.

Why wouldn't Heero just fucking tell him?

He was about to yell at Heero to do just that when Heero started talking, robotically, like he was filling out a report.

"I arrived to the condo after work. There was pancake mix and shattered glass through out my carpet. I discovered that the glass was from all the mirrors that had been smashed. I also discovered that all the pictures were gone".

"What do you mean all the pictures were gone?" Duo interrupted.

The other shit was freaky, but the pictures?

What the hell?

"Absent, missing, not on the prem-".

"I understand what gone means Heero", Duo grounded out, "I'm the one that used it in the fucking sentence".

Duo pressed his temples with his fingers, his migraine was getting harder to hide now, at this point he would probably even rob the psycho for pain killers.

Heero looked like he was going to say something and changed his mind. Duo found that smart, he wasn't in the mood.

"It gets worse", Heero said instead as he exited on the highway.

"How does it get worse?", Duo asked, "and where the fuck are we going?". Duo folded his arms, "in that order".

The car began to pick up speed and Duo felt himself get incredibly dizzy.

"Wufei called me while..." Heero paused, no doubt looking for wording, "the incident at Jacksons took place. He indicated that after my leaving the psycho went back into my condo and left a message".

Duo's eyes widened slightly. All this surprise couldn't be good for him in a typical Duo day. He had to hand it to the psycho; he did make life exciting, although Duo felt it was in more of a negative way.

"The message?", Duo asked, although he was afraid to know.

"He didn't get to that part", Heero mumbled, "he told me he would call me back, it seemed like he was dealing with the on call forensic team".

"Oh", Duo mumbled quietly, "but that still doesn't explain where we are going, and why you're driving on the highway like your being chased by someone's ex-wife".

"Were-", and then Heero's phone rang again.

What the hell? Duo thought, Heero's phone never rang like this when he was around him before. He wondered if Heero put his phone on silent around him... He fought down a blush, then remembered it didn't matter, Heero probably put his phone on silent around Relena, and adopted it as a habit.

"Yuy", Heero answered as if he wasn't even having an original conversation to begin with. Duo narrowed his eyes, if it wasn't for this freaking headache he would of seen it before,

Heero was stalling.

Normally Duo didn't listen to people's conversations, well, people he trusted, but Heero was being suspicious and obviously the question and answer session was going badly.

"Were leaving", Heero stated simply on the phone to the person he was talking to.

A shrill but strong voice came through the phone, one Duo instantly recognized as Une's. Une sounded mad, and Heero looked like even more with an operation that would make him care more.

He couldn't care less.

"We're leaving earth", Heero seemed to clarify with the person. "We will be staying on another colony, my condo has been compromised and I will not put-".

Une seemed to have cut Heero off in mid sentence because he stopped talking. Duo's mind raced, although with the size of the migraine he had right now, it was more like his mind dragged itself around the race track.

Heero was taking them off earth?

To another colony?

And Duo was finding out after Une found out, who was probably mad because she found out after no doubt Wufei.

Duo was furious.

If his day was the stale cake that Jackson had already ruined, this was no doubt the rotten icing.

"Fine, we'll wait until the board meeting as you wish", Heero said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and he ended the call.

"Duo I-", Heero started to say as he glanced in his direction.

"Stop the car", Duo said, his voice had no traced of humour.

"But I-".

"Stop the fucking car Heero", Duo all but yelled. "I'm more serious than a foreclosure on a house".

Heero kept on driving without a response.

"I fucking mean it Heero, or were going to have a fight right here, right now".

"Hn", Heero responded.

Duo reached over and grabbed the steering wheel and tried to move it slightly, frustrated that Heero was strong enough to hold it in a death grip.

It didn't move at all.

So much for attempting to kill them both.

"Duo", Heero said calmly, "If you reach over for this steering wheel again I will take my hand off the wheel and break your arm". Heero checked his blind spot and switched lanes.

Heero took for granted that Duo knew him very well, something that Duo chose to exploit.

Duo unlocked the passengers' door and held onto the door handle, he looked at Heero and caught Heero's glance over at him. Heero may not care for his own life, but Duo knew there was a reason every time he was suppose to die Heero rescued him.

"If you don't pull over now, I will simply jump out". Duo smirked when he felt the car slow down. He closed his eyes for a second; his head was going to explode, and no gas station to steal from and no psycho to rob.

The car finally stopped, and Duo threw the door open and stumbled out, maybe Heero should have installed those child locks after all, he probably wouldn't have had this problem.

Duo had no idea where he was going, but he was mad, he looked at the dying grass under his feet and headed in a random direction along the highway.

"Where are you going?" Heero yelled over the sounds of whizzing cars, and Duo could tell Heero was angry.

He glaced behind him at Heero, ignoring his headache.

Very angry.

"Why the fuck do you think you can make decisions concerning me without my approval?" Duo yelled. "How many times have you done that? Off earth? Off mother fucking earth? No, 'hey Duo, I think we should go off earth' or 'Duo, off earth, you in?" No, I'm not worth you asking anything. I'm not smart enough for you to run any idea's by, I'm-"

Duo cut himself off, his head was going to explode any second now, he briefly contemplated counting down.

"I'm doing this for your fucking safety", Heero hissed. And for the life of him, Duo thought that Heero sounded like Duo should be thanking him.

"I am no longer allowed to keep my best friend safe?" Heero asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry Duo for being worried".

If Duo's countdown wasn't at two, he was absolutely positive Heero admitting that he was capable of worry would be the most shocking thing that happened all day.

"Duo?" Duo vaguely heard Heero call his name.

Hah, Duo thought to himself,

Heero even sounded worried.

Why was the ground rushing up to my face? Duo thought as the world started to go white.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Duo mumbled as he felt himself lose consciousness.

x_x

Heero cursed the day Duo was born, or the day he was born, either one would suffice. When Duo pulled stunts like this it made Heero come face to face with its ever growing problem.

That he was falling in love with Duo Maxwell.

And that was if he wasn't already in love with the bastard.

If Duo was mad at him for not telling him what was going on, he would be fucking pissed when he, Heero corrected himself, if he discovered that Heero lied about some details, like not knowing the message the killer left, it had been going through his mind for the last half an hour.

Heero pulled out his cell phone and called Quatre hoping that he wasn't working late, or too busy to answer.

The phone rang six times; Heero moved his phone to hang up when it was answered.

"Yes", came the voice from the other end.

"Trowa?" Heero asked perplexed, he could have sworn he called Quatre's phone.

He took a second to look at the caller ID.

Confirmed, Quatre's name was on his screen.

"Yes", Trowa answered again. Heero decided to think about it later, right now Duo needed help and he didn't care who he talked to.

"Did Wufei fill you in on the status of my condo?" Heero asked.

"Thank you Heero, Quatre and I are fine", Trowa answered sarcastically. "And yes".

"When?" Heero asked, grateful he was talking to Trowa. Quatre was one of Heero's close friends but what he admired about Trowa is that Trowa always was straight to the point.

"Several hours ago, I'm assuming right after you told him, he said as much", Trowa answered. "I suppose this is the update? Have you found Duo?"

"Yes", Heero said tersely.

Heero heard Trowa let out a sigh of relief, he would be taking it back when he found out what happened next.

"Shortly after I left my condo and before Wufei arrived to analyze it the killer re-entered".

"So he never really left the building?" Trowa stated.

"No", Heero sighed.

"He left another message didn't he", Trowa stated again.

"How did you know?", Heero asked, he couldn't really work up the nerve to be surprised.

"Voice", Trowa said simply, and Heero cursed himself on the inside.

Before this Duo thing he was much better at hiding his emotion, he could have won an award. Now all he could do is maybe tie for second place.

"Don't tell Duo", Heero sighed into the phone, "but the message that Wufei found stated '_It's __late ,__do __you __know __where __02 __is ? __I __do_".

"Wow", Trowa said surprised, "that means he was watching all Duo's movements".

"Hn", Heero agreed, and appreciated that Trowa never asked why he didn't want Duo to know.

"I had a fight with Jackson", Heero confessed suddenly.

"Don't worry", Trowa said supportively, "Quatre and his lawyers can make this whole murder trial go away".

"He's still alive", Heero answered.

He assumed the silence was Trowa's surprise.

Heero was confused, he had always told Trowa and Wufei that if he was ever going to kill Jackson, he would request their help, and Heero wasn't one to knowingly break a promise.

"An accident happened with Duo, Jackson hit him in the head with an Oak chair, I assumed he suffered from a mild concussion, but he passed out again".

"Jackson's still alive?" Trowa repeated as if he was even more surprised than before."So I should be expecting you in... "

"Fifteen"

"Minutes?", Trowa asked in confirmation.

"Yes", Heero agreed, and then he asked "Am I that predictable?"

"Only when it comes to Duo", Trowa replied.

Why did everyone keep on saying that? Heero thought to himself as he hung up.

x_x

"Yes", Quatre said to the maid, "May you please bring out light refresh-", from the corner of his eye Quatre caught Trowa making eye contact and shaking his head. He idly wondered what the phone call was about. He decided to let Trowa take all his calls for the evening. This way, if someone called and asked him to do something related to the company, Trowa could always say that Quatre was busy, the perfect way to screen calls with no one being offended.

However, from Quatre's vantage point on the gazebo, Trowa looked upset.

"Actually", Quatre said smoothly to the maid, "it seems Trowa's not hungry at the moment, if you could just please hold off on the refreshments?"

The maid smiled and nodded, and with a quick bow she disappeared, sweeping a lock of brunette hair out of her eyes as she did.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked as Trowa ended the phone call and handed his cell phone back to him.

"Heero and Duo are on there way here", Trowa answered. He sighed as he looked directly at Quatre, the moonlight playing softly on his delicate features. Right there in the gazebo, Quatre looked beautiful and Trowa found it unfair that he couldn't tell him.

Quatre's eyes widened with worry. "I knew Duo was safe Trowa", Quatre said, he put his violin down and stepped off the Gazebo.

"Was I wrong?" He said, a hint of fear lacing his voice.

"No", Trowa frowned, "in an acute sense".

Moments ago he was playing his flute along with Quatre, who was playing his violin in the moonlight. Trowa found it a calming break to the last couple of weeks he experienced.

That was until Heero's phone call.

"Heero also said the psycho went back into the house and left him another message", Trowa continued.

Quatre didn't respond, but his eyes mirrored fear.

"And Duo's in need of medical attention, some sort of accident. I agreed when Heero stated he wanted to come here, to avoid the hospitals".

"Of course", Quatre said quickly. "It's never a problem; they should know they are always welcome here". Quatre paused, his eyes filled with more worry. "I haven't been neglecting everyone have I?" Quatre ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair, ignoring the lock that fell back over his eye.

"With my work, the business, the meetings, the -".

"No", Trowa scolded, cutting him off. "You have always been there Quatre". He gave Quatre a soft smile. Trowa reached out and moved the lock of hair from Quatre's face, letting his fingers brush softly over his forehead.

"Oh", Quatre whispered, he was staring into emerald eyes, not wanting the moment to end. It would have been a scene out of a wedding photo, Trowa and him, standing by the gazebo, musical instruments in head, the soft moonlight playing on their features, their eye contact never wavering.

"Let's go", Trowa said gently, "Cars were not made to withstand the way Heero drives when he's upset, he told me fifteen minutes, but in Heero time, it's closer to six".

Trowa placed a hand at the small of Quatre's back to guide him back to the mansion.

"Wait", Quatre said, his voice rushing out. "Were coming back out here later? After those two have settled?" Trowa could hear the hope in his voice and found it impossible to deny him.

"Of course", Trowa agreed smoothly, he smiled at Quatre and plucked the violin from his hand, he placed both his flute and the violin on the ledge of the gazebo.

He turned to Quatre, and at that moment, Quatre's cell phone exploded with messages.

_I fired the security guard that didn't let me in immediately - Heero_

_One of your maids gave me a weird look when I entered the lobby, she is now on probation - Heero_

_I have given the rather large maid unlimited access to your gym, I asked her to run for the doctor, she should of rolled, faster - Heero_

Quatre sighed and turned to Trowa, "Heeo's here".

Trowa glanced at his watch, lightly grasped Quatre's arm and began to walk swiftly though the garden.

"It took him four minutes", Trowa stated in explanation. "Heero's either really worried or was downplaying the situation".

Trowa took the walk as an opportunity to fill Quatre in on all the details, wishing as he did that he didn't have to, Quatre had enough to worry about. Reminding him of an ever present threat affecting his close friends and himself was not how Trowa would plan a good evening.

Quatre and Trowa made it from the gazebo, through Quatre's mansion and too the front lobby in record time to catch Heero giving another staff member an icy glare as they looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Duo was being held protectively in Heero's arms, his body limp.

"Heero, bring him to a guest room, I will alert the doctor that he is needed immediately", Quatre said.

He immediately dismissed the maid and frowned when Trowa attempted to take Duo out of Heero's arms and received a glare that would have sunk the titanic.

Trowa simply brushed it off, nodded, and led the way to the guest room.

Quatre could feel Heero's impatience oozing off of him, combined with a hidden sense of worry. He quickly dismissed himself and walked briskly away not only to find the doctor, but to take a break from Heero's emotions.

He needed one.

Heero's emotions were unusually strong, there was a lot more to the story that Heero was hiding.

Trowa quickly and efficiently led Heero to the guest room and watched silently as Heero gently laid Duo on the bed Quatre had decorated in soft reds and oranges, looking at Duo with a tender expression Trowa would have instantly questioned under less stressful circumstances.

Instead he opted for a simple question.

"Heero?" Trowa said questioningly, obviously eyeing his demeanour. He was slightly surprised to see Heero sink on the bed, running his hand across his face in an attempt to distress.

"He knew he was going to pass out again", Heero muttered. "I had a feeling, I just ignored it, I ignored my emotions". Heero suddenly looked up, worried eyes meeting Trowa's.

"He hid it from me", he said shakily.

"Maybe not to appear weak?" Trowa said like he was guessing, although he knew the answer, Duo never wanted to seem weak in front of Heero. Trowa remembered Duo told him he was convinced that one of the reasons Heero liked Relena was because she was strong, and he hoped that if he was always strong too, maybe one day...

Heero glanced at Duo's still form, "He isn't weak", Heero muttered, and Trowa felt sad that Duo was either captured, unconscious or missing to see all the moments when Heero was like this, showing his emotions, not just hints of it.

Maybe then Duo would be a little more hopeful.

At that very moment the door burst open and Quatre rushed in followed by the doctor.

Trowa moved away from the other side of Duo's bed allowing him some room. Heero didn't more at all, but scrutinized the doctors every move.

"No", Quatre said tiredly, in an attempt to read Heero's expression, "you cannot fire the doctor if he doesn't perform to your liking".

"Hn", Heero responded, then seemed to mentally blot out Quatre and Trowa from the room.

Trowa felt Quatre lightly touch him on the arm, worry still evident in his eyes.

"Every things going to be okay", Trowa said reassuringly, although he knew it was not, he didn't have to be Quatre to feel the ominous feeling that was lingering in the air.

He suspected that Heero felt it as well, hence why he was so on edge.

Quatre's look gave it all away, he could feel it too.

Suddenly, Trowa head a large commotion coming from the hallway, he made quick eye contact with Heero, reassuring him that he would handle the situation and both he and Quatre stepped out of the guest room to run into a Maganac who seemed to be sprinting down the hall.

"Master Winner", he said breathless, "we need your attention immediately".

"Yes", Quatre said authoritatively.

The Maganac looked at Trowa questioningly.

"Whatever you need to say you can say it around him", Quatre reassured.

The Maganac nodded and began talking.

"Your gazebo is on fire".

"What?" Quatre asked shocked, "was this an accident", he asked, knowing it wasn't.

"No, it is certainly arson", the Maganac answered. "Rashid is on his way here, the others will have it put out momentarily. We have caught a culprit, she was seen around the gazebo last".

"Let me speak to her immediately", Quatre stated. The Maganac nodded and stated that she was being held in the library. Quatre and Trowa followed the Maganac's quick footsteps.

When they reached the library Quarte sighed softly in surprise. It was the same maid that he had asked to bring the refreshments. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and she looked panic stricken. In her hand she clutched a crumpled piece of paper, no doubt that way because of the way she was holding it.

Quatre quickly glanced at her name tag, noting that she must have been rather new, he usually knew the names of his staff members.

"Marie", he said sternly.

She burst out crying.

"I didn't do anything", she wailed. "All I did was accept the money for giving you this note".

Quatre raised an eyebrow, and Marie continued to babble.

"The email told me to print of this note and give it to you tonight. When I checked my bank account the money promised was already there. The email said if I refused they would kill Rufus and Whiskers, isn't that so horrible? I didn't know your gazebo would be burnt to the ground. I had no idea, you have to believe me".

Burnt to the ground?

"When did you get the email", Trowa questioned, Quatre could hear and feel Trowa's anger.

"About an hour ago, I meant to give it to you when I brought the snacks out, but..." Marie sniffled.

"Can I see your account information", Quatre asked gently, he could tell that Marie was telling the truth. "Maybe we could find who this sick person is".

Marie hiccupped and nodded.

"I would never hurt a soul", she swore. "I wouldn't have even taken the money but Rufus and Whiskers...what if after he killed them he went after Ham-Ham, he's just a baby hamster".

If Quatre's gazebo wasn't just burned down by who he knew was the psycho he would have found this all rather funny, especially Marie.

Instead he slowly walked over to the crying maid and took the crumpled note out of her hand.

Trowa watched him open it, curiosity and worry etched on his face.

_Burn __baby __burn_ the note read. Quatre was just about to hand it to one of the Maganac's to ship to a crime analysis lab when his eye caught something scribbled at the bottom. He felt tension spike the air and realized that not only had Trowa seen it before him but had read it as well.

He ignored Maries persistent wailing and squinted as he read.

_I hope the flames don't burn your fingers to badly, I rather liked the music._

Quatre had to quickly hand over the note to the Maganac before he dropped it. That meant the psycho had meant for them to be caught in the fire, he had meant for them to be hurt. His threats were going past warnings now.

He noticed that Trowa moved from standing beside him to stand slightly in front of him in a protective stance, coldly staring at Marie.

"Trowa may you please check on Duo and Heero", Quatre said smoothly, "I just need to discuss some things with Marie".

Trowa hesitated.

"The Maganac's are here if anything", Quatre reassured.

Trowa nodded.

"You will let me know the moment something happens", Trowa stated, he couldn't control it; with the revelation of that stupid maids note he had to ensure that Quatre was safe.

"Yes", Quatre agreed.

Trowa quickly left and walked back through the long hallways to the guest room where Heero and Duo were. He was worried about Duo, he looked like he got ran over by the truck he got into a losing fight with…and then the truck exploded.

And Heero was no better, but it was simple to describe Heero, he looked like shit.

When he entered the room, the doctor was leaving, and Trowa was thankful for the timing.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked immediately. Trowa inwardly cursed, it was that easy to see concern on his face? He was becoming like Heero, only thing his undoing was Quatre.

"We received a new threat, and the gazebo burnt down, but not in that order". Anger and concern flashed across Heero's eyes all in a moment.

"Quatre's staff was infiltrated?" Heero assumed correctly.

Trowa simply nodded.

"We have to leave", Heero concluded. "Duo wanted to leave by himself so he could draw the threat away from the rest of us, since he believes the psycho is solely after him".

"You won't let that happen", Trowa stated, looking at Heero, it wasn't a question, or a statement. Duo was one of Trowa's closest friends; the only person he could share his past with that understood completely, what he said to Heero was a threat.

"I could never leave him by himsef", Heero confessed, and Trowa swore he could see a faint blush, but then he passed it off as the lighting.

Heero blushing, quite unlikely, he never blushed around Relena. And when Relena was drunk, she said some things that would make even the most hardened stripper blush.

Trowa nodded and told Heero what the note entailed, eliciting more anger and concern in Heero's eyes.

"The meeting is tomorrow", Heero concluded. "Duo and I will be leaving earth no matter which way it goes. Une and the rest of the board would be fools if they forced me and Duo to stay on earth and continue to put you all in danger".

"Stupider things have happened", Trowa stated.

Heero said nothing; they all knew it was true.

"Duo?" Trowa asked, glancing over to the figure on the bed.

"He needs rest", Heero mumbled, "I have to wake him up every hour to make sure he's fine".

Trowa nodded again. Duo was strong and a fighter, both he and Heero knew Duo would recover in several hours.

"Quatre?" Trowa thought Heero suddenly asked him. But Heero was looking past him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Quatre coming through the door, absently noting that Heero must have super hearing as well, as he identified Quatre's footsteps before Quatre got there.

"Everything is okay", Quatre said, glancing between Heero and Trowa, he looked a little tired, stressed and worried. Quatre ran his hand through his hair again and if Heero wasn't there, Trowa would have walked up to him and moved that persistent lock from his eye.

"I-", Quatre continued. Just then Marie walked into the room, holding a platter of refreshments.

Trowa felt whatever little smidge of his good mood that he was reserving to talk to Quatre later instantly die upon seeing her.

"Why are you still here?" He asked coldly, fixing his emerald eyes on her short frame, Marie looked no older than her late twenties but acted no older than her early teens.

Good for customer service,

Bad for Trowa's patience.

"I..." she stuttered, "work here?"

Trowa glanced at Quatre, and then glanced back at Marie.

"Get out!" He ordered, completely forgetting that Heero was still in the room. Marie squeaked and left, taking the refreshments with her.

"Why isn't she fired?" Trowa asked icily to Quatre.

"She was telling the truth", Quatre said defensively. "There's no need to-"

"She's compromised", Trowa stated angrily, he was on the verge of snapping.

Quatre didn't fire Marie?

Seriously?

If he had it his way, not only would she be fired, she would be in an interrogation room.

"Honestly Trowa, she deleted the email account, has subjected herself to an even more through back-".

Trowa snapped.

"I don't give a fucking shit what she decided to do. I don't care if this isn't my fucking house, if I see her again she's going to have more problems that Rufus and fucking Whiskers and what the fuck was that Hamsters name? Oh who could forget, Ham-Ham".

Quatre's eyes flashed angrily and Trowa didn't fucking care.

How Was Marie Still Employed, how was she employed at all, actually.

"How dare you talk to me like that", Quatre said in a harsh whisper. "Apologize".

Trowa felt himself go from angry to furious.

Apologize for what?

"What do you want me to be Quatre? Sorry for wanting you to be safe? Sorry for being in love with you?".

It suddenly hit Trowa what he said and he felt his breath and anger rush out of him all at the same time.

And for a long second he was lost in Aquarium eyes and his world stilled.

"I forgot to leave the refreshments", a cheerful voice broke through the silence, and if Trowa could, he would take out a throwing knife and stab her in the face.

"Get the fuck out!", Trowa shouted, anger rushing back to him.

He turned his burning emerald eyes back to Quatre.

"Fire her", he spat.

And then he walked through the guest room door and slammed it.

That was definitely not how he planned to reveal his feelings to Quatre.

_TBC_

* * *

**Author notes: Hello! well that was part 1 of chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it, again part 2 will be out asap. Thanks for reading and remember to review thanks ^.^**


	9. Two Inches Part II

**Authors notes: In the last chapter I said that there will be two parts, that was a mistake, there is actually three parts to chapter seven. Sorry for the mistake please, forgive me.**

* * *

Two inches

Chapter Seven

Part II

x_x

Duo opened his eyes and stared at the weirdly orange blue pillows. They were supposed to be blue, Heero had decorated the guest room of his condo just for him, and he picked blue, but only because it was his second favourite color, but because Heero said no black.

Duo closed his eyes again.

Memories of the last twelve or so hours rushed through his mind.

Crap.

His eyes flew open. He was supposed to be walking down the highway...and he was...

"Duo?" Someone broke the silence, in an instant Duo recognized it as Heero's voice.

"Awake", Duo stated, still deciding whether to be mad at Heero or not. He decided to drop it, life was too short to be mad, plus, holding grudges wasn't in his personality, and certainly wasn't cute in the morning.

"Duo I-", Heero started to say but Duo cut him off.

"It's all good Heero", Duo stated. "Just next time ask me, were suppose to be best friends".

"Hn", Heero responded robotically. "I understand, it won't happen again".

Creepy, Duo thought to himself. Heero said that in a total robotic voice, like he was making a pledge or something.

"Are you okay now", Heero asked.

Duo saw concern in Heero's eyes, Heero leaned over the bed letting his hand ghost above Duo's arm.

Duo let a small smile touch his face.

It was that gaze again, the same gaze that brought up so many questions to some many feelings.

Duo let himself fall into it this time.

Duo without thinking c

learly, lifted his hand and was about to reach out and touch Heero's cheek when he suddenly realised something.

The familiar weight of his cross…was gone.

What the hell?

The only reaction that registered in Duo's mind was…

Panic.

"Heero, where the fuck am I ? Why the fuck are you over my bed? And where the fuck is my cross?"

"Quatre's, Concussion, Jackson".

"What?" Duo sputtered breathlessly.

He quickly gathered his thoughts and tried to look past his panic. He needed his cross necklace. It was his good luck charm; it's what kept him alive through the war, after the war, and through the second war. It was a part of his memories, what he defined himself as.

It was his part of his life.

"So I'm at Quatre's...?". Duo said trying to calm himself.

"Because you had a concussion", Heero stated stonily. "I'm here to periodically check your vitals".

"And my cross?"

Heero hung his head down.

"Hello?" Duo next to screamed, "Where is it?"

The staying calm idea didn't work.

"I noticed it missing when you lost consciousness on the highway".

Duo cast his eyes down in thought, then why would Heero think it was with Jackson. He pulled at his memory to the conversation he had with Jackson before he ran after his car being towed.

_"If you continue to act like this I'm never coming back", Duo threatened._

_"Really", Jackson scoffed. "You came back here for a change of clothes, you came back here for recipes, you will come back here again Duo, and make no ends of excuse just to see me"._

_"It's not a fucking excuse you idiot", Duo exasperated throwing his hands up in the air._

_"Doesn't matter", Jackson said confidently. "By the time you leave I will have something that will keep you coming back every single time"._

_"Yeah like what?" Duo spat, "there is nothing in the apartment that worth that much, I would never..."_

Duo remembered that the conversation didn't end because that's when he spotted his car being towed. Jackson definitely had it. Duo slowly felt the panic in him simmer down as he let out a long breath.

He would get that cross back.

He didn't care if he had to suck up to Jackson, or stab Jackson in the eye. He would get his cross back, it was worth that much to him, although it killed him on the inside, Jackson had won, he was right, he would be back.

Duo was furious.

"It's okay Heero", Duo said quietly, calming the rage inside. "There's no way you would off known Jackson snagged it off me".

Heero slowly nodded, his calbot blue eyes hung in remorse. He then flicked his eyes at Duo and Duo couldn't help but feel the guilt that Heero was radiating. But it wasn't just guilt for the cross necklace, it was fear, for his safety.

"It's not your fault Heero" Duo weakly laughed trying to lighten the mood. "No one could have noticed a cheap move like that, given the circumstances."

"I could have" Heero grumbled diverting his eyes, "I should have."

"Heero…" Duo said quietly.

He reached out to Heero's hand and took in his making Heero eyes snap back on focus on his, their eyes were locked again. Filling the room with that strange feeling that always came when violet met cobalt.

Duo started to hesitantly reach up and rested his other hand on Heero's shoulder, he wanted to give Heero a hug, and tell him that he was okay, that all this craziness compared to nothing they experienced during that war.

But Duo also wanted to reach up hesitantly and do something else…

"Good morning", Quatre said just above a mumble, Duo jumped slightly, not noticing that Quatre had entered the room.

"Duo, you're awake", there was a small smile on his lips that slowly died. "Let me know if you need anything".

Duo gave Quatre the once over with confusion and asked.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He was pretty sure that Quatre looked worse than him, and that included getting hit over the head with an oak chair and passing out on the highway, he'd even throw in the burnt clothes, which he noticed he was still in.

God damnit.

At least there were tons and tons of clothes he could borrow from here.

"Well aren't I just a ray of fucking sunshine", Quatre joked pleasantly, sarcasm dripping of his lips.

Then he slammed the door.

"Wow", Duo said in utter shock eyes shifting back and forth, " Whao, did I miss something? Quatre doesn't swear, ever. I bet if he was on a game show and the secret word was 'fuck' he'd purposely lose in order to avoid saying it".

"Trowa told Quatre that he loved him". Heero stated dryly like he was reading a dull newspaper line.

"Like in as, 'I love you man' way or a climatic 'I'm in love with you'… way?" Duo drew out the last word like he already suspected the answer to the question.

"The second one."

"You mean I missed it?" Duo threw up his hands dramatically and fell back on the bed. "I've been waiting for years for this to happen and I missed it!"

"What do you mean"? Heero asked suspiciously. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew", Duo exploded. "I knew before Trowa knew". Duo calmed down slightly.

"Sheesh, for someone that is the be all and end all of preventers and information and all, you sure are dense to people's feelings".

And he had no idea how dense, Duo thought to himself wistfully. He caught himself in a split second and then focused on Heero. He watched as the facts slowly hit him.

"Quatre's gay?" Heero asked dumfounded.

"Seriously?" Duo asked. "Is that a real question?"

"He said he wasn't", Heero scowled, "at that press conference".

"You went through two wars with that guy and you actually believed him", Duo paused for a moment. "Damn". Duo scratched his head. "It's weird though, Quatre totally loves Trowa back, why would he be so upset".

"Trowa didn't say it on the best of terms", Heero answered. "I believe he spoke in anger, slammed the door and stormed off. I haven't seen him since, and one can assume neither has Quatre".

"Tragic", Duo sighed, "But Trowa will be back so there's no reason for-".

"Quatre likes Trowa?" Heero interrupted curiously, but with certainty, like he was figuring all this out for the first time.

"Did you just think they were super friends?" Duo said sarcastically.

Duo thought about that statement and blushed. It applied with him and Heero, unfortunately, crushingly.

"Um, yeah", Duo said trying to kill the awkward silence. He then changed the subject to something that had been bothering him, for a while.

"Heero, Une told me that they're having a board meeting today to decide whether they are going to send me away..."

"Hn".

Heero didn't elaborate, after all these years Duo felt he should slap himself in the face for being surprised.

"I was wondering if..."

Heero raised an eyebrow when Duo's sentence died. Duo cleared his throat and started again.

"I was wondering if you could ask R-Relena to um...if you could ask her to vote that I leave".

Heero nodded.

"Really? That's super awesome man. I mean thank you so fucking much". Duo's face suddenly got serious.

"I mean, people keep on dying around me, they have for my entire life. You guys are my family, and now bad shit it happening to you...I can't have that on my conscience when I know there's something I can possibly do about it".

Heero nodded again, silent.

"Relena wanted to go out for lunch today anyway", Heero muttered, "I'll ask her then".

"Thanks again", Duo smiled.

He needed Heero to do this, although Relena would take every opportunity she had to keep Heero to herself, it had to be done. Everyone's safety was far more important than his happiness. And if that meant Relena got Heero, it was better than him not getting Heero because all his friends, that had become family, were dead.

Duo stretched and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yes", Heero stated.

"What?" Duo asked slightly confused.

"You were going to ask if we still have to go to work", Heero said, "The answer is yes".

"Damn", Duo said in slight astonishment, "I really was going to ask that".

Heero could read what he was thinking?

What the hell?

They were that best of friends?

"Yes", Heero smirked.

Damn.

x_x

Wufei stood in front of the elevator and impatiently pressed the call button again. He was tired from all the drama he had to deal with the night before and barley got any sleep after hearing an ear full from Sally about how he needed to 'fix his priorities'.

He loved the woman, he really did, but some times she could be a little over bearing.

He heard the elevator signal beep that it has reached his floor and reached to press his level.

"Eh hem" .

Don't tell me, Wufei thought.

He looked up to see that Agent Terry had gotten on the same elevator, and then he looked around and noticed that she was the only one who had gotten on the same elevator. Wufei rolled his eyes and stepped to the far side of the elevator, he didn't want to be any where near that woman.

"Lower level" He heard her say between smacking gum. She then paused, blow a pink bubble and made a loud pop.

Tacky.

"Excuse me" Wufei responded.

"Press the lower level button" She demanded, as she took out her gum and stuck it on the wall.

Wufei shuttered in disgust.

"Are your hands broken?" He asked without looking at her.

"Are your wrist?"

Wufei slowly turned to glare at her, she slight shrivelled under his glare and reached over and pressed the lower level button.

Wufei inwardly grinned; in his state he still maintained some power.

"So faggot" Terry started. "Where's my money."

Up your Ass.

"You'll get it when I have it, and why don't you ask Mr. Peacecraft ." Wufei chose to respond, he may have some power over her but she maintained the upper hand.

"You better have it in two days" She said smugly. "And yeah maybe I will asked Mr. Peacecraft, I'm pretty sure you two can make the amount of money on the street sucking old men dick some where."

Wufei jabbed the stop button and sharply turned towards Agent Terry only inches away from her face clenching his fist.

"What?" She spat "Got somethin to say."

"Only if you recommend your current street corner."

There was silence as Wufei reached over and hit the start button, all the while maintaining eye contact with her.

Terry took a small step back but still kept his glare.

The elevator suddenly opened to Wufei's floor and he stepped out.

"Oh Agent Wufei!" Terry called out her cheap lip gloss twisted into a grin.

Wufei sharply turned around and caught a small circular object that was thrown at him.

"I got you your own copy" and then the elevator door shut.

Wufei looked down at the CD and thought darkly

If only I could get away with murder…

Oh wait.

x_x

Heero rubbed his eyes and all but slammed his head on his desk. The fact the Lady Une had called him at 6am to remind him that she expected him and Duo at work was unreal.

"It's the summer season", she had said, "you and I both know that crime peaks in the warmer months". He rubbed his eyes again, Duo was right, they should just fucking quit.

But Heero knew he was addicted to the job.

Once a soldier always a soldier.

He had gotten two hours of sleep, and normally this would not be a problem, he was a goddamn solider.

But this time Heero was emotionally drained.

"Heero", Relena called out, "fancy seeing you here".

Heero sighed, cursing himself for not seeing her come in his office. He swore having lunch with her the other day was enough.

He was mentally surprised, it was only yesterday?

Way too many things happened in his life.

"Yes", Heero said sarcastically, "there's no reason why I should ever be in my office".

"No", Relena giggled, "you know I was joking".

"Hn".

"So, lunch today?"

Heero sighed. "Yes", he mumbled under his breath, there was something he had to do, for Duo.

Duo better live through this, Heero thought to himself, because if someone said you had the option for the ultimate sacrifice; you can either jump out of a plane with no parachute or go to lunch with your crazy ex girlfriend.

Heero knew he would begin practicing landing techniques for his plane ride.

"Yes?" Heero said again, eyeing Relena who was just staring down at him.

"It's lunch time", she giggled again, completely oblivious to his bad mood.

Heero looked at his watch, great, it really was lunch time.

"Oh, you still have my watch", Relena piped up as Heero got up from his desk and walked over to her. The smile on her face could make the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland look for a new job.

"It tells the time", Heero offered in a simple explanation.

Then he berated himself.

He needed Relena to vote at that board meeting that Duo could leave. Duo and subtly asked him this morning, and he knew he had to do it.

Time to be nice.

"And I really appreciated it, it was my favourite color". Heero forced himself to look at Relena and let out a small smile. His watch was blue, he hated it, green was his favourite color.

Relena blushed then smoothly suggested the restaurant that they go too.

Soixante-Cinq something.

Wait a minute, Heero thought to himself. Wasn't that the same restaurant Wufei had his incident at?

"That's the same restaurant that was compromised when Wufei visited it", Heero said flatly. "I don't think-".

"Oh don't be silly", Relena laughed. "They've beefed up their security, and lunch is on me".

Another thing Heero disliked about Relena, she felt that all problems went away with money, no matter what kind of problem.

"Relena it's fine, I can by us lunch at a different rest-".

"I already suggested it", Relena insisted. "I haven't seen you in a long time, excluding yesterday, and I wanted our reconnection to be...special".

"Special?"

"Yes", she cooed, "special."

It was hard for Heero to believe that under this girly impression Relena gave off she was a highly intelligent diplomat that could smoothly handle the fate of the world.

Heero contemplated that this was probably possible because it was harder for her to manage her personal life.

Heero ushered Relena out of the office and down the hallway.

Heero caught Wufei from the corner of his eye, he was about to call out to him when he noticed that Wufei was talking to Zechs, and the conversation seemed dire.

He kept on walking as Relena began to fill the silence with chatter about her day, her plans for the rest of the day and where she was going to eat for dinner. Heero sighed as he walked beside her, this lunch hour was going to take forever.

He stared at the walls as he was walking, looking for anything to distract him, and then he found something.

Duo was at the end of the hallway, talking to Trowa, both hadn't noticed him yet. Heero felt like a lamb walking to a slaughter house. Duo said he was going to break up with Jackson last evening. Heero felt bad for even thinking this but... he stood aside for too long. He didn't think he could watch Duo date someone else again for another two years. Heero wasn't sure if Duo felt the same way he did, after all, Duo claimed they were "best friends". But Heero swore if given the opportunity he would make Duo feel special, loved, cherished, and remind him every day that he owned his heart.

"Heero?" Relena said firmly, snapping Heero back to reality.

"Of course I think blue suits you", Heero answered.

"Thank you", Relena answered, Heero didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

What a guess, he thought to himself, he knew Relena better than he thought.

Trowa had noticed him coming down the hall, Heero could tell, he caught Trowa glance at him from his peripheral vision.

If Duo noticed them coming down the hall he didn't indicate it.

Knowing Duo though, he probably did.

Two more seconds until he was in speaking distance.

There was no way to avoid them now, they both saw him.

Duo had noticed him now. Heero noticed the slight change in his body language, not as free as before, as if he was in a defensive mode.

One second left.

"Trowa", Relena said pleasantly, completely ignoring Duo.

"Relena", Duo greeted back with an obviously fake smile, "I see you still haven't learned your manners, shame on you".

"I come from a place of status and class Duo, I believe I funded the initiative that taught you manners", Relena said icily back, a cold smile on her face.

"It was you?" Duo said in mock surprise, "But what about that time you farted during your speech? It was such a bad example for me, it's a wonder I'm haven't farted through any part of this conversation".

"Hmph", Relena said sticking her nose higher in the air then it already was, everyone could see her cheeks turning red.

Heero felt the need to intercept but he didn't want Relena to perceive he was taking her side.

He had no intention too.

"If any other rude comments come out of your filthy mouth I will ask Heero here to shoot you".

Too late.

"Oh, he already has", Duo said conversationally, "as you see it doesn't work, I thought you'd

at least research shit like this".

This was going too far.

"Well", Relena continued, giving Heero the impression that she forgot all about her lunch date in light of this feud. "I simply don't have time for that, you know, I'm saving the world and all".

Heero looked over at Trowa, his eyes begging Trowa to put a stop to this.

If he intercepted...

"You mean Gundam Princess?" Duo asked in mock confusion. "I guess I was the one that sat in a pink limo stalking Heero for two wars, yes I remember clearly, it was Gundam Wing, Heavy Arms, Sandrock, Nakatu and Gundam Princess. Fine piloting job Relena, fine job", he continued in mock bravado.

Relena was just about to intercept when Trowa cut her off.

"Unfortunately as entertaining as this conversation is, we all have work to do".

Heero mouthed thank you to Trowa.

Always straight to the point.

Heero lightly touched Relena's arm. "I'm eager to have lunch with you", he ground out, trying to sound as eager as that sentence could possibly make out to be.

"Oh of course", Relena said, "where are my manners, I seem to lose them around such terrible company".

Duo said nothing, but Heero caught a slightly hurt expression on his face, one he covered up with a smile.

"Bye guys", he said in fake cheerfulness. "I would say it was a pleasure seeing you, but I never lie".

Heero smiled to himself with Duo's comment. It faded when Relena began mumbling stuff about Duo when she felt they were out of hearing range.

"Relena stop", Heero said in an authoritative voice, "I will not have you insult my best friend".

"Really?" Relena sniffed, "you let me do it a second ago, in fact, you let him insult me, aren't you going to apologize for that".

Heero inwardly sighed.

This lunch better be fucking worth it.

"I should have intervened", he stated, ending the conversation with his tone.

Did Relena remember anything? He never apologized unless it was absolutely necessary...or

Duo, a little voice said in the back of his head. Heero thought of a bigger voice taking a gun and shooting the little voice in the head, he needed to concentrate.

"Don't let it happen again Heero", Relena said in a commanding voice Heero had grown to hate, through all the wars, and their past relationship.

It better be mother fucking worth it.

Even if he had to take her vote and shove it down her throat.

x_x

Wufei speedily walked down the corridor, the conversation with Agent Terry that morning still furiously in mind. He didn't want to deal with this. The whole Terry sex scandal was distracting him from work, and Wufei would be damned if he let something like this create poor work performance.

Sighing, Wufei looked down at his watch and round the corner but before he was able to look back up he had smacked into something;

Something tall.

Something built.

And something overly platinum blond.

"Oh my Chang" An arrogant voice commented. "You really should watch were you are going."

He really got to stop doing that.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei growled.

"I have a board meeting," Zechs said simply back. "And I do own the building after all, I can be here if I please."

Sighing, Wufei rolled his eyes and tried to step around Zechs, but Zechs blocked his path, he then tried to step to the right but then Zechs moved in front of him again.

He shot daggers at the blond man; he didn't have the patience for Zechs games today.

"Move."

"You didn't say 'excuse me' " Zechs responded smugly.

Wufei was about to comply with whatever Zechs asked so he didn't have see his face, but he decided to take this unfortunate meeting to his advantage and address his current situation.

Wufei took a step back and glared. "You didn't talk to Agent Terry."

"Who?"

Wufei hardened his glare; he really didn't have time for this.

Zechs gave a haughty smirk throwing one hand causal in the air. "Oh yes, Agent Terry, sorry Chang but I don't waste my time with-"

"Do you think this is funny?" Wufei growled out.

"Well your paranoia is quit entertaining" Zechs laughed, "Who needs comedy when you can watch Chang Wufei in live ac-"

"This may be a joke to you now" Wufei spat darkly as he jabbed a finger in Zechs face.

"But what you need to realize that if I go down you _will_ go down with me"

Zechs eyes then switched into an icy glare as Wufei got straight in his face.

"And you will fall a lot harder and a lot faster." Wufei was about to say something else when he eyed the red bouquet Zechs had hidden behind his back. He noticed Zechs followed his gaze and when he looked back up his eyes meet cold ice blue ones.

As they stared each other down Wufei saw that it was moments like these that made him realize that Zechs never actually lets go of the past, even though he was the one who ended it.

Wufei levelled Zechs up and down with loathing in his eyes, "Hopefully you fall in hell" and then brushed past him.

x_x

"Relena, I have to ask you for a favor".

They were both seated in the Le Sioxante-Cinq Rose restaurant, soft light candle playing on their features.

"Hmm", Relena answered back, looking up from the menu.

"Regarding the board meeting you're having today". Heero said dryly trying to keep his patience.

"Oh of course Heero", Relena said sweetly, "I'd do anything for you".

"Thank you", Heero said modestly as he cheered in his head, "I just wanted to establish that we are friends and you don't think I'm using you for anything".

"I know you would never do that Heero", Relena smiled, she glanced back at her menu. "Plus, I enjoy spending time with you".

"Okay", Heero said slowly. "Well with Duo here everyone's in danger due to the threat of this unknown psychopath".

"UmHmm", Relena agreed again reading her menu. Heero rolled his eyes, he knew Relena was tuning him out, what she deemed the boring details of his work.

It still never ceased to amaze him how highly intelligent Relena must be to pretend not to listen to what was going on around her and be able to be such an excellent diplomat.

One day he wished he could just shake her and tell her that everyone knew she was pretending, everyone knew she was smart, and her act wasn't fooling anyone.

"Relena, I want you to vote to send Duo away"

"Send Duo away?" Relena asked in surprise slowly putting down her menu. "But why Heero? Duo's your best friend".

Her statement sounded obviously fake.

"Yes Relena", Heero confirmed, "but sending him away is the best thing for everyone".

"Really?" Relena squealed.

Heero looked at her in confusion...what?

"I always knew Duo was coming in between our relationship, you always spend more time with him than me".

"Relena I-"

"I know Heero", Relena cut him off, "but luckily it's not too late, I forgive you, now we can reconnect".

Was this girl being serious?

"No Relena", Heero said sternly in irritation, "I-".

"Of course you usually apologize more formally", Relena began again, "that's completely fine with me."

"Relena, I-" Heero started more sternly, only to be cut off again.

"I know you agreed to come here with me to tell me something big, but I think it would be more special at my brothers Fall party don't you".

"Relena", Heero yelled, "Listen!"

Relena sat in silence and looked expectantly at Heero, hands clasped in her lap, fluttering her lashes.

"Will you-".

"-Oh. My. God." Relena squealed clapping her hand rapidly, "you definitely have to wait until the Fall party I want witnesses".

"-vote for Duo to leave at the board meeting", Heero finished, realising that they both said their sentence at the same time and Relena had not heard what he said.

What was wrong with her?

Listening was not her forte when it came to her personal life. He had no idea why she questioned their break up.

It was obvious.

But then again if she never listened...

"Relena, we are not-".

Just then a discrete ring sounded.

With an apologetically smile, Relena held out her finger in the air and mouthed one second and answered her phone.

Heero rolled his eyes in response, and people complained that it was difficult to talk to him?

"Oh, I hadn't realised the time", she said to the person on the other end. "I was delayed on my way to lunch", Relena ended her sentence bitterly, looking at Heero through her lashes.

The person on the other end most likely asked her how far away she was because Relena answered;

"Yes, if I leave right now I won't be late".

Another pause.

"Lunch was fantastic; you would never believe what happened".

Smaller pause.

"Yes, see you there", and with that Relena ended the phone call.

She quickly stood up and grabbed her purse. As she mumbled "I don't know who they think they are calling me when I'm at lunch with my fiancé"

With my what…?

"Heero, I have got to run", She said quickly her face turning into a childish pout, she quickly went to Heero's end of the table and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But I don't f-".

"Don't worry", Relena said as she walked away "It can wait till the Fall party, and don't worry I'll make sure Duo leaves…for the safety of his friends, you know I'd do anything for you Heero".

And with that she quickly speeded away, her heals clicking loudly on the floor.

The lunch went worse than he thought.

x_x

Relena twiddled her thumb on the oak desk in the conference room, wishing it were glass. She remembered recommending glass tables in these offices; she honestly didn't know what her brother did with the money around this place.

"The matter up for discussion is the initiative we are taking dealing with the case involving Agent Maxwell and Agent Yuy", Une stated authoritatively.

Relena glanced at Une and mentally restyled her outfit. It was a bit off fitting, but then again after Trieze death, Une really let herself go.

"As you know", Une continued, "at the moment we have voted that both agents remain together as to draw the killer out, at that point we hope that they-".

"We hope?" A stuffy high ranking ex-war captain asked Une questioningly. "Commander Une, I suggest we work on definite, now is not the time to endanger the people".

He glanced over at Relena and winked for approval. Relena smiled back politely and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This man was old and perverted. She had met his wife and discovered that she had the same birthday as her, and that included the year.

Relena already knew the issue and she knew where her vote lied, with Maxwell out of the way, she and Heero could work on rekindling their love.

She rubbed a silver ring on her wedding finger, it was from Heero, it wasn't a wedding ring, but a promise ring. It was a promise to always protect her no matter what…forever, and right now they were only just going through a dry spell, all couples go through, it was a common lover's occurrence.

"Please let me finish", Une said icily. She sighed and looked around the room, Relena felt Une's eyes linger on her before they moved on, probably because Une saw a good looking outfit, she hoped she'd take the pointer.

Plus, she would vote anything to get that trash out of her environment, in her mind, it was like thinking green.

"These agents are qualified and trained to deal with these situations…" Une droned on, and Relena tuned her out, sometimes, Une talked too much with the same mono tone, how she got into public speaking was beyond her. "..and will contain the situation to the best of their ability. However, at the wise suggestion of one of our agents-".

Agent**s**?

"Which agent?" she asked suddenly, she knew she spoke out of turn but she was waiting for Une to say Heero's name, or at least mention that this was his brilliant idea to get rid of the nuisance, further proof to the world that they were meant to be together, great minds did think a like after all.

Une narrowed her eyes irritated, Relena could tell the she hated interruptions but she didn't care, she was Relena Peacecraft after all, she could do whatever she wanted.

"At the suggestion of Agent Maxwell, he has listed reasons why he feels he should be moved somewhere else that is away from preventers. This way the threat is neutralized, and no one's life is in danger including his own, However the Preventers agency feels that those two cannot be split apart for there own personal safety"

Relena felt herself grip her pen excessively tightly, wishing that it were a glass of Lanson Rose champagne. She didn't need to hear the rest; whatever Heero had explained over their lunch was a lie or just didn't completely explain the situation clearly because…

Heero would never lie to her, they were in love.

She blinked a few times angrily.

All along Heero simply wanted to keep Duo safe? And now Une suggested that Heero go with Duo so they could accomplish the same objectives without endangering the other agents around them.

Smart.

Relena concluded to herself, Duo was smart, but no one was smarter than her.

"However I believe this is pointless because it is easier to maintain any hazards if they are kept together under a close watch and I feel that most of the board members have the same opinion-"

Relena cleared her throat rather loudly, intentionally getting the attention of the room.

"Is there something you would like to add Miss Relena?" Une asked curtly, narrow eyes now direct at her.

"Commander Une, you and I both know that that motion is ridiculous, to move Agent Maxwell and Agent Yuy away from the situation and the preventers would be dense. To have both of the top Preventer gone from the agency would injure the company." Relena stated, she was not going to let Maxwell win this one, or anyone for that matter, "The Preventers need all the support they can get, and removing your best agent, Agent Yuy, is crippling the Preventer agency instead of enabling it, I vote that you only move Maxwell."

Some of the board members nodded in agreement and Relena grinned pleased.

Now that's what you call public speaking.

"Alright," Une said nodding "I do believe you have a point."

Of course I have a point, I'm Relena Peacecraft.

"Then we should not take any action" The board room heads turn and all eyes were on Zechs.

Relena blinked angrily, why was Milliardo talking? He never talks during meetings.

"Since we can not come to a decision at the moment, I don't see why anything has to change, all we really need to be focusing on is heightening the security" Zechs finished and board murmured in agreement.

Danm Milliardo, what he was saying not only made no sense…

"But that's not solving the problem" Relena Jumped in. "The situation with Agent Maxwell still exists".

…But he was ruining her love life.

"All I have to do is put more funding into the Preventers Agency, as well as the city security"

Zechs then turn his charming smile towards Relena clasping his arms in front of him. "That always solves the problem."

And Milliardo was right, money always did solve everything.

"I believe Mr. Peacecraft has a valid solution" One of the board members said and a few of them agreed.

The room became quiet as Une stood there in thought weighing all the options.

Relena blinked angrily, this was not turning in her favour.

"Well I heard all sides and I have come to two reasonable voting options" Une announced. "Either we send both Agents away and have them fight off the psychopath on their own-"

No! Relena internally screamed, "-but that's-"

Une cut Relena off with the signal of her hand. "Please wait till I'm finished"

"Or we have both Agents stay here so we have a better chance at drawing in the psychopath if he strikes again."

But..but that option is no good either.

"All those in favour-"

…why is this happening? I had a plan...

"-of Agent Maxwell and Agent Yuy-"

…if I vote 'I' I lose but if I vote 'nay'…but I can't be separated from Heero…I love him…

"-in being sent away-"

…and he loves me…

"-in the idea of protecting the public-"

… but then…Maxwell wins either way…

"-and drawing out the serial killer-"

…But I'm Relena Peacecraft…I always win…

"…in a safer locations-"

…and now I…I…

"-to another colony-"

…lost…

Relena held in her breath and gazed absently at her promise ring.

"-say 'I' "

_TBC_

* * *

**Author notes: Hello! Well that was part 2 of chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it, again there are three parts to this chapter and part 3 will be out asap. Thanks for reading and remember to review thanks ^.^**


	10. Two Inches Part III

Two inches

Chapter seven

part III

x_x

Noin twirled around in her chair holding a pen to her lips.

Zechs came home late again last night, she thought deeply. Zechs was so late that he missed dinner and came home at 1:30am. She bit down hard on her pen as her twirls became less gracious and more aggressive. Noin dug into her detailed memory and painfully remembered that the last time Zechs was consistently late was when he was cheating on her.

Noin put her twirls to and instant halt and pushed down hard on her pushy pen.

Cheating on her with a man.

It was happening all over again, her worst nightmare was now becoming an annual event. Why was it that every time around the Fall party Zechs had to be suspiciously unfaithful.

Last Fall party, Zechs openly flirted with every woman he could lay his eyes on, and he suspiciously left the Fall party early and didn't come back till the next day. The Fall party two years before, Noin found a pair of baby blue male brief which were a pair he didn't own, a hotel receipt booked for the honeymoon suite which she didn't go to, and male massage oil that was already opened in his possession which she never used.

These were all clear indicators that not only was Zechs a disloyal bastard, but as Noin would not so graciously put it,

A Gay.

And as Noin angrily sat there clicking away at her pen, she had come to the recent conclusion, after two years of searching, that there is or was more than one man that is or was fucking her future husband.

At the moment Noin only could come up with six men.

First she suspected Quatre Winner, since due to reliable gossip; she already suspected that Quatre was also a Gay. And given that Zechs and Quatre were in the same social class it would be ideal for them to be sleeping with each other. The only problem is they never talked unless it's necessary. And they always seemed to carry a fake politeness when they were around each, so it couldn't be Quatre.

Then there was Heero Yuy, but then that was an instant no, regardless of how extremely hot Heero was, Zechs and Heero only shared one common interest; their undying hatred for each other. Those two wouldn't even share air to save their own life much less a bed.

Then she thought of Trowa Barton, now there was one sexy man. But no, Trowa only cared about two things; animals, and Quatre. If a matter didn't concern either of the two, Trowa was no where to be found.

Next there was Duo Maxwell, the only man that Noin would never openly admit was potentially prettier than her. And to top it off, Zechs always made it a point to flirt with Duo at every given moment he had to spare. Still, no offense to Duo Maxwell, but he came from the same place as Hilde, and even though he wasn't trashy like Hilde, they did still come out of the same boat, correction, garbage can, and class will always trump beauty.

But she would keep Duo Maxwell in mind, he did come from L2 after all.

Then there was Chang Wufei, Zechs former best friend. Those two were inseparable before the alleged huge argument about the war that happened surprisingly two Fall parties ago, which made Wufei her prime suspect. And in any other case Noin would have confronted Wufei by now, but she needed more proof.

And then there was Jackson…No! As hot as he was, no explanation needed.

So Noin had narrowed it down, the men that were fucking her future husband were definitely working for the Preventers.

Of course Noin wasn't sure of this. She looked up at the bouquet of Gladiolus's and For-Get-Me-Nots and scowled, remembering two years ago when she found a bouquet of Gladiolus's that were not for her in Zechs office that was missing one stem, and the already used male massage oil that she never seen before right beside them.

But then again she thought, can't be sure of anything when it came to Zechs.

Noin glanced up and saw Sally Po making her way to her cubical. She instantly straightened up in her chair spreading a cherry smile on face and waved happily. She would save her misery for when she was alone; no one liked a girl who sulked.

"Good morning Sally" Noin said cheerfully.

"Well good morning Noin," Sally responded with a graceful smile. "And how is the morning treating you?"

"Quite well thank you, and you?"

"Quite well myself although traffic was horrible" Sally said sounding a little annoyed.

"I know right? On my way here Jones from Human resources cut me off, the nerve of that woman," Noin said as she dramatically rolled her eyes. "Her children must be driving her crazy. I heard that one of them got expelled from school the other day."

"Oh really?" Sally said. Noin knew that Sally wasn't much for gossip, but since they had been friends for so long she knew Sally had gotten use to the extra information.

"Yeah, I think it was her eldest son, they say that he was caught doing drugs at school."

And what's wrong with a little gossip to start a fresh day.

"Oh that is so unfortunate" Sally sympathized, Noin could tell that Sally was generally worried, as for Noin, she could barely care.

"Anyways Noin, I have actually come to inquire about Agent Terry" Sally leaning against Noin's cubical looking a little worried. "She was suppose to see me this morning but she did not show, and she did not call in advance to cancel the appointment, so I wondering if you had any idea where she might be?"

Oh man, Noin inwardly grinned, guess she wasn't the only one that noticed Agent Terry's disappearance, this only meant one thing. "Oh Agent Terry? I haven't seen her either. Why? What's her appointment about anyways?"

Gossip, and lots of it.

"You know that's confidential information Noin" Sally versed. Noin just rolled her eyes in response, she know she would find out eventually, she always did.

"Well today I heard she just suddenly left work early, said something about an emergency." Noin then leaned in closer to Sally and lowered her voice. "I heard that when she left she was really happy and snobby, saying stuff like, 'I don't need this job' and 'I'm rich bitches'".

"Oh well that's odd, have you called her?"

"Well yes several times, no answer. From what I've been hearing she probably quit" Noin then smirked wickedly "I think her pimp finally gave her that raise she was begging for."

"Lucreiza Noin!" Sally fake gasped as she covered her mouth to stop the laughter.

"What?" Noin daintily brushed off the side of her shoulder with her nose in the air. "Trashy girls like that need to disappear. If you ask me, she is doing the Preventers a huge favor.

As Sally tried to contain her giggles and began a new conversation, Noin glanced at Sally's waist and raised an eyebrow, she then gave her an over all look and noticed that Sally's clothes were baggy and tight...in all the wrong places. Noin then reached into her bag and pulled at a small carton and held it out to Sally with her most sincere smile.

"What is this?" Sally asked ignoring the fact she was cut off in mid sentence.

"Oh this…?" Noin said smiling "This is the new fat free yogurt that just came out, my favorites cherry and I grabbed peach by mistake" Noin watched as Sally kept staring down at the yogurt questionably and sighed.

"No thank you Noin I-"

"I was a little apprehensive at first given the regular yogurt taste a lot better." Noin then took Sally's hand and politely placed the yogurt in it smiling up at her and thinking, what are girlfriends for.

"Noin I do not-"

"Oh Sally don't be shy, every girl, especially at your age, tends to gain a little weight that's a little to difficult to get rid of, given the fact that we are stuck in an office all day."

"Noin that is not-"

"Will you just try it Sally, come on, you don't want to be standing beside Dorothy and start feeling insecure about yourself, like god bless the girl I do love her and all but she's like a stick-"

"Noin you know I am lactose intolerant."

"Oh." Noin said finally silenced, she then politely plucked the yogurt out from Sally's hand, put it on the desk, and smiled brightly and said. "Then lets go to the gym" and possible get you your own personal trainer while at it.

"Noin I'm-"

"No buts Sally" Noin said satisfied with herself, she clasped her hands in her lap. She was doing Sally a favor after all, "Trust me Sally I know how men think, and you don't want to scare poor Wufei away with that growing belly of yours now do you?"

"No I do not" Sally said sullenly.

Noin realized that she might of hurt Sally's feelings and started to feel bad…started to. "Sally I'm sorry if I embarrassed you I'm just looking out for your best interest."

"I know Noin and I do appreciate it, it is just I have so much work to do. So can we reschedule? How about another time maybe?"

Noin sigh dramatically and gave in, she tried didn't she? It was Sally's problem if she wanted to stay fat. "Alright, I'll call you?"

"That would be fine. Well I must be off to work now, see you later Noin" Sally said.

"Bye-bye Sally, do tell what goes on behind the dirty walls of the clinic."

Sally laughed as she was about to leave but then stopped and pointed at Noin's red and blue-ish-purple bouquet. Noin smugly blushed, she couldn't wait to give her rehearsed speech about how Zechs brought her a bouquet flowers every morning.

"Oh those are lovely-" Sally started as she let one of her fingers graze a branch.

"I know" Noin cut in, she didn't have to hear the rest of the compliment, it was over rated anyway, but still appreciated. "Zechs brings them to me every morning, they're For-Get-Me-Nots and-"

"Gladiolus's, Wufei loves those"

Wait. What.

"Wufei has pots and pots of them on his balcony, all different colors but mostly red," Sally light petted a petal in deep thought smiling sweetly "The red ones are his favorite…"

Noin was silent, her face frozen in a thin empty smile. Her world had become dead as it came to a complete halt. Could she have been right all along? It was time to get some proof.

"Sally?" Noin said with strained cheer in her voice.

"Yes Noin?"

Noin paused in mid breath, what do I do now? She thought. How did I get the answer without asking the question?

"Noin?" Sally lightly tapped Noin on the shoulder and quickly retracted her hand when Noin jumped. "Noin are you okay?"

"Oh yes" Noin smiled "Silly me it's just I have a little bit of a problem, embarrassing really"

"Oh?"

"Yes well you see" Noin beckoned for Sally to lower herself until they were close enough to whisper. "I was wondering if you could give me any advice on male undergarments? I know it's an odd question, but Zechs is one hundred percent perfect except for one thing" Noin then beckoned Sally a little close and whispered. "His underwear choice is atrocious."

"Noin!" Sally let out a bark of laughter which she quickly hushed into a more lady like giggle.

Noin let out a fake giggle of her own and continued. "I tried telling him to try a more attractive designs but he just doesn't listen, the stubborn man he is."

"Well I guess this is quite a predicament but why are you…"

"I know it's none of my business, but…" It was a long shot but she had to try. "…do you have the same problem?"

"Lucrezia Noin!" Sally gasped with a bight of laughter "and to answer you question no, Wufei's undergarments are quite attractive."

"Really?" Noin asked "What does he wear… so I can buy them for Zechs"

"Noin that's kind of…" Sally said with hesitation.

"Oh come on Sally, help me out here, you know I would do the same for you." Noin stuck the end of her pen in her mouth and began to nibble on it. The answer to her two year question was finally about to come out…literally.

"Okay…He wears briefs and they fit him quite well."

"Oh?" Noin said her mouth becoming increasingly dry. "And what color does he usually wear"

"Noin!"

"Oh just tell me" Noin said impatiently.

"Blue, well… More of a baby blue, it's like the only color he owns, but men usually have a lack of color selection so I don-"

"Thank you Sally" Noin sang as she jumped up and wrapped Sally in a big hug. "You helped me out so much."

"Oh your wel-"

"You don't know how much you helped me" Noin released Sally and sat back down at her desk like a statue staring straight at her computer screen "Oh look at all the work I have to do I better get to it, it won't work itself."

"Okay well see you later" Sally said a little uncertain.

"Bye Sally have a good day" Noin gleefully sang, not a hint of pain in her voice.

Once Sally was out of sight Noin face went from cheerfully to fury.

It wasn't much of evidence; men do have a lack of imagination and creativity when it came underwear, they pretty much only have ten choices in design and five choices in color.

But the evidence against Wufei was piling up. First it was the mysterious end to a very _close_ friendship, and now that she thought about it… It was to _close_. Then there was the coldness that tended to circle them when ever one of them mentioned the other.

And there was the Gladiolus's, the only flower Zechs loved besides the For-Get-Me-Nots.

And when Noin thought back two years ago.

Wufei use to have a single stem of a similar flower at his desk everyday.

Noin pulled out one of the Gladiolus stem from the bouquet and ran her finger along the flower. She cupped one of the flowers, held it to her nose, inhaled deeply, then crushed it, letting her face twist into bitter disgust.

Who would have thought that the bitch who was fucking her future husband was no other than Chang Wufei.

Noin then glanced up at the other blue-ish purple flowers that were accompanying the Gladiolus's.

If Chang Wufei was Zechs's Gladiolus flower?

She then plucked then head off of one of the flowers of the stem and put it close to her eyes and grinned venomously.

Then who was his For-Get-Me-Not?

x_x

The board members exited the room and Relena stormed past them with an angry pout.

Things were not going her way.

She heard someone call her name but she ignored them, she was on the hunt.

And she had just landed her target.

She picked up speed until she was able to step directly in front of them, meeting them with a scowl.

"Relena my dear sister, you seem to be in my way."

"Milliardo" Relena growled. She so badly wanted to wipe that constant charm off his face that it almost killed her. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?" He yawned ruffling up his long hair and flipping it to one side.

God sometimes Milliardo was so gay.

"It doesn't matter" She did not want to talk about the board meeting, it gravely angered her, besides, there was a bigger issue she had to deal with.

"You were late to the board meeting" She stated.

"Oh…" Zechs looked up in the air as he casually flipped up his hand, "so I was." He began to walk away again but Relena intercepted him.

"Why?"

"Oh my" Zechs said with snobbishness leaking from his voice, "It appears you have learned some traits from Noin, what a shame."

Zechs was so snobby she was surprised he was able to breath.

"I saw you talking him," Relena spat, "with flowers in your hand-"

At that moment a group of board members walked by and both Relena and Zechs put on a plastic smile, one that they had been practicing for years.

Once alone, Zechs charming smile turned into an thin flat line.

She had succeed.

"What's it to you" He asked so icily that Relena back up a little, she was not afraid of Zechs, but whenever he got that look in his eyes it well… creeped her out.

"I just want to make sure you are not reverting back into your old life style practices" Relena hissed, she hated how Zechs always seemed not to take his family title seriously, but she hated his life style practices even more.

Zechs then chuckled, running his hand through his unreasonably long hair, Relena dreamed of chopping it off, it reminded her of Maxwell.

"You mean the same lifestyle practices as your dear solider boy?"

And just like that Zechs charming smile spread right back on his face. He then step passed her and kept on walking chuckling as he did.

Zechs stuck a nerve, and she knew it.

She glared at him as he walked away and bitterly thought, Zechs wouldn't get the impression that Heero was gay if Duo wasn't around.

And it was time she fixed that problem.

x_x

"So where to now?"

Heero glanced up to see Duo leaning on the door frame, shirt un-tucked, tie loosened, and in Heero's opinion, at his sexiest.

"Um", Heero said, and instantly felt embarrassed, he never said 'um' and was never at a loss for words.

Heero decided not to try it again, he broke off eye contact with Duo and held up a piece of paper with information written on it.

"Always the talker", Duo joked. He plucked the piece of paper out of Heero's hand and read it aloud.

"Blah, blah, blah, hotel, tenth floor, room 1002, blah, blah, blah, until alternate arrangements can be made, blah, blah, blah, signed 'I'm a bitch because my boyfriend died, aka Lady Une".

Heero smiled. "Not quite how the conversation went", he responded.

"How did the board meeting go"? Duo asked, "have they reached a decision". He walked over to Heero's desk and sat on the corner. He looked around, remembering when it use to be his office, before they were split up.

Heero caught his eye and gave him a knowing look. Those were the best of days.

"So..." Duo drawled out.

"No", Heero said shortly, "they haven't made a decision that I am aware of".

"Oh", Duo responded. "And how was your lunch with Relena". Duo knew his voice sounded like he was afraid to ask, and that probably was because he was.

Heero put his hands through his hair, something Duo found sexy, Heero had amazing hair, thick, messy and chocolaty.

"Not good". Ah, Duo was right to pick up that Heero was stressed when he came into his office.

Duo made a gesture with his hands indicating that he wanted Heero to elaborate.

Heero just sighed and rolled his eyes and...

"I'm sorry for what happened in the hallway today".

Changed the subject?

"Uh, Yeah, water under a bridge", Duo replied, "Relena, lunch?"

"She thinks were back together", Heero mumbled.

"What?" Duo exclaimed, he peeked out of the office door and noticed some agents finishing up their day.

"She thinks what?" He whispered.

"Back together as in, in a relationship, courting, dat-".

"I know what you meant Heero", Duo scowled. "This is ridiculous".

"Hn?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow defensively.

"It's almost as if you want her running after you. You always claim that your no longer interested in her, she's responsible for some of the worse times in your life, but here you are, every time you see her, you are somehow back together. To top it off, have you even dated anyone else besides her?"

Duo spoke so fast he was almost panting, his cheeks felt flushed, but he knew it was out of frustration.

"Yes", Heero said calmly, as if nothing Duo said affected him. Duo knew better, if someone got to know Heero well enough, they knew that his eyes always gave him away.

"That's not what I meant, I mean for more than a week, more than one whole week!" Duo held one of his fingers in Heero's face to enunciate his point.

"I wonder why?" Heero said sarcastically. "who kept on advising me that they were all wrong for me and I could do better?"

"So, you advised me that Jackson was wrong for me...I still went out with him".

"And?" Heero said, crossing his arms.

"So, you were right", Duo huffed. "But that's not my point. My point is you continue to string Relena along, yeah I asked you to ask her for a favor, but I didn't say ask her back out".

"I didn't ask her out, she assumed our lunch was because we were dating".

"Did you correct her?" Duo asked, he slid off the desk and began toying with Wufei's side of the office, his old side.

"How would that help accomplish my objective", Heero asked, catching Duo's eye and holding eye contact.

"Wow", Duo commented, "everything is just a mission to you isn't it".

Heero said nothing; he simply stood up and began packing up his desk.

Heero suddenly turned to Duo, his eyes fiery blue, "why do you care anyway", he spat. "You're just going to run back to Jackson".

"Don't you dare bring Jackson into this", Duo raised his voice. "Were talking about you and your inability to tell Relena that you don't like her. Do you enjoy stringing people along", Duo nearly screamed. He knew at this point he was talking about himself.

Heero shrugged. "I never knew you felt so deeply about Relena, if you like her so much, date her".

"What?", Duo was now shouting at the top of his lungs, fuck the other agents in the office. He was sure they had heard gundam pilots argue before.

"Relena is a stuck up, rude, psycho cunt. I rather date her fucked up brother", Duo calmed down slightly and dramatically rolled his eyes, "and yes Heero, just like Quatre, I'm gay", he said sarcastically, referring to the conversation they had that morning.

"Are you jealous", Heero said with an angry glint in his eye. "Are you jealous of me and Relena".

Just Relena, Duo thought to himself. The lucky bitch.

"Fuck you, Heero" Duo spat, walking to the door. He grabbed the door handle and was about to slam it.

"Your forgetting something", came Heero's voice from inside the office.

"What?" Duo snarled.

"We have to take the taxi to the hotel", Heero said, "together".

"Argh!", Duo exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm not paying for a shitty taxi ride".

"Fine", Heero retorted.

"What the fuck happened to your car?" Duo asked.

"We were chauffeured here from Quatre's house, remember?" Heero responded. "Because you wanted to come to work in a fucking limo. And you said 'it wouldn't be as fun if your best friend didn't come, I never ever, ever get to ride limos', "Heero quoted Duo sarcastically.

"Whatever", Duo mumbled.

They left the office in silence. The tension in the air was so heavy, if Duo could, he would press it at the gym for a fine work out

The taxi ride was even worse. The most either of them said was the address of the hotel. All through the ride Duo shot Heero dirty looks, annoyed when he stared straight ahead. If Duo wasn't so mad it would almost be funny, in a childish but not childish, I'm going to kill my best friend sort of way.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and stopped the meter, Duo admired the outside, it was beautiful. It had a lovely ivory exterior and glass balconies. He was surprised, he thought Une would send them to a shit hole.

"Do you have any change, I'm short", came Heero's voice, it sounded like he resented even having to speak to Duo.

Duo sighed. "how much do you need", he spat annoyed.

"Three dollars and fifty cents..."

Oh my fucking god!

x_x

Duo didn't know what was more annoying, the fact that he had to scrounge three dollars and fifty cents out of no where, again. Or the fact that the elevator broke as soon as they got there and they had to take the stairs.

All ten fucking flights.

One thing made him happy though. He had taken the keys to their room before Heero so Heero now had to wait on him for the door to be open. Duo didn't care how immature it was but he took each step, one at a time, as slowly as possible, watching Heero clench his jaw in annoyance as he waited at the top of each flight.

If Heero didn't want to talk to him, that was perfectly fine. But he would make it the most miserable silence ever.

After a solid twelve minutes they reached the tenth floor. Duo was no Quatre, but as soon as he got off the stairs a creepy feeling entered his chest. Probably nothing, he ignored it.

He swiped the hotel card and keyed in the password provided. The door clicked open. Duo held his breath and opened the door the rest of the way.

Nothing.

Heero brushed past him, purposely elbowing him on his way in.

Asshole.

Duo flipped him off, then began looking around.

Just a neat kitchen. Neat living room, with anything that could possibly be made out of glass, made out of glass, and the smell of lavender...smelt good.

Duo walked in and tossed himself on the white couch, thinking to himself that this was more of a condo. The bedroom was a separate compartment to the rest of the room, this hotel was pretty fancy.

Maybe Une had selected it because she assumed that they would have to stay there for a couple of days and needed the convenience of a kitchen.

He pondered if the bedroom had two beds...hopefully not, as mad as he was at Heero, he was in love with him, and would do lots of questionable things to sleep with him, even if that only meant on the same bed.

He got up to check out the room when he ran into Heero. Heero's face was white. He grabbed Duo's arm and began to pull him towards the front door.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Duo protested. "Let go of my arm".

Heero complied, and Duo noticed a gun in his other hand.

Impossible, Duo thought, Une wouldn't send them to a compromised hotel. But Heero's expression, and how is eyes darted to every corner of the hotel room told Duo otherwise.

Duo immediately pulled out his gun and followed suit, scanning every inch of the condo as well.

"What's in the room" Duo asked quietly.

"I...its" Heero started, but then fell silent like he was in thought.

"Heero?" Duo asked impatiently.

"Candles"

"What?" Duo looked at Heero questionably "You're joking right?"

Heero's look said otherwise.

"Doesn't the staff give candles" Duo asked, "Come on Heero you can't be afraid of candles."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "one hundred and fifty lit lavender candles?"

Duo began to slowly walk towards the bedroom, gun held in front of him.

It was time he found out for himself.

**Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review, I would love to hear from you. Also sorry for the formating in part 2.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**- Noncomment.**


	11. 20th Century

**Authors notes**: Oh My God! I'm alive ^.^ . I do apologize from depth of my heart for the very long, long, extensive break I took over the course of what, four? Five months? :P. But at last, I return to tell you that **P.S I Hate You** will never be a dropped story, and that I will try my utmost best not to leave for so long ever again.

Furthermore, thank you's are in order to 'anon' and 'Hikaru Itsuko' for slapping me back into action. ^.~

WARNINGS:

**Gruesome**!: If chapter three wasn't your fancy you have been warned.

**Death: **BUT DON'T WORRY, your **Gundam Pilots** will always **survive**.

Anywho lets not waste anymore time and get right into it, I had a lots of fun writing this chapter, please do review if you loved it too 3

Read. Love. Review~

Enjoy!

* * *

20th Century

Chapter Eight

Heero threw himself between Duo and the door handle and in one quick motion grabbed Duo's gun holding it above his head.

Duo stood on his tiptoes reaching for his gun, his lithe body ever so slight brushing against his lean muscular one. He felt his heart rate increase, why did Duo always so intoxicating?

"What the fuck!" Duo yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, "What the flippidy fuck!"

"Do you trust me?" Heero insisted, ignoring Duo's outburst and expertly dodging Duo's attempts to regain his gun. Duo paused, as if contemplating his answer.

"You think I don't trust you?" Duo responded, focusing on Heero's eyes in a typical Duo move, evading the question, running and hiding.

"There's-", Heero started to explain but changed his mind. He couldn't afford the distraction, his life and more importantly Duo's life was on the line.

The split second Heero paused to think was the same second Duo utilized his thievery skills, reaching around him and throwing open the bedroom door.

BOOM!

The hotel shook with the violent explosion.

Heero hurled his body onto of Duo's as a ball of flames burst through the door.

The sofa instantly caught on fire.

"You mean you couldn't just tell me there was a fucking bomb?" Duo yelled over the ensuing chaos. "I mean I like surprises just like every other guy, but God Dammit!"

"I had a bad feeling", Heero muttered, his eyes darted around the hotel room and he cursed whichever designer thought it was a good idea to put a **fucking couch** on the path to the door.

"Tasteful though", Duo commented over the blaze nodding towards the couch.

Damn, Duo was getting better at reading his thoughts.

They both started towards the door, then Heero suddenly halted and grabbed Duo's arm.

Duo was about to protest when the door, and path to the door instantly burst into flames with another loud BOOM!

"Timed fire bombs?" Duo commented, his eyes whipping around the room frantically searching for the next expected explosion.

"You simply have to tell me were you get these bad feelings from," Duo said quickly glancing over at Heero "I wanna shop there".

Heero shrugged, but his eyes narrowed. He didn't take his arm off of Duo's and he could feel the braided preventer shaking.

This was bad, Duo had a history with fire.

And it wasn't a good one.

"Were fine", Heero suddenly said and used a precious second to look directly into Duo's eyes. He saw some of the anticipation drain from Duo's body in a second. His heart started pounding again, Duo trusted him enough to calm down without proof.

...But it wasn't time for emotions.

"So…what are we dealing with here?" Duo suddenly spoke, substituting his nerves with his humour. "We got…some fire to the right, then directly in front of us a flaming couch, some more fire. a lovely blazing kitchen. Fire. An actively combusting door. A little more fire….Well looks like a fucking party to me. Where are the marshmallows, you'd think the psycho would at least leave us marshmallows huh Heero?"

The war was worse, Heero silently answered.

The missions are worse.

The killer clearly wanted them to survive, for whatever fucked up reason. Heero would figure it out later.

"And you'd think the fire department would be here by now", Duo mumbled. "I've ordered pizza that has come faster than this, and it wasn't even all that good pizza. And when the driver got there he said the he got lost on the way, and to top it off it was raining, and it wasn't even just lightly raining either, it was friken pouring, like buckets...Heero..."

Duo trailed off as he noticed Heero walk towards the window.

"Remember the last time you jumped out the ninth floor and broke a bone? Well this is the tenth floor." Duo commented, as if boarding another of Heero's trains of thought.

But still Heero headed for the window.

"Alright the window it is."

The hotel room was piling up with smoke now, and Heero idly questioned in his mind why the smoke detectors hadn't gone off.

This all seemed too planned. But it was logical; the killer wanted them to resort to the window, but why?

He pulled the curtain away as he felt Duo come up beside him followed by a gasp.

Heero's eyes flicked down out the window, it wasn't hard to see what caught Duo's attention. The night was full of predictable surprises.

"_Rose are Red, Violet, and Blue, no matter where you go Duo, I'll always be watching you. P.S I Hate You." _

"Lame", Duo uttered rolling his eyes as they both looked at the red, violet and blue partnered message.

"It does lack a certain amount of creativity", Heero muttered in agreement.

"Well", Duo shrugged, he lifted his gun and aimed it at the window. He paused for a second and lowered it.

"There's a lot of gas in here isn't there", he coughed, they used to be Gundam pilots but smoke got to everyone…eventually.

Heero felt his eyes sting slightly, he grabbed Duo's arm and pulled them both down, ignoring the tingly feeling he felt every time he touched the braided man.

"Ya know", Duo commented, reaching for the latch on the window, "you would think as responsible preventers we would have thought of this already".

"Which", Heero muttered to himself, "ducking under the smoke or opening the window?"

"Um...Heero", Duo asked, ignoring the question.

"Hn", Heero answered, slightly annoyed that Duo interrupted his analysis of the hotel room; just because Duo was going to copy his notes didn't mean he could interrupt the note taker.

No response.

"Yes", Heero stated again, turning his head to look at Duo...then the latch in his hand, then up to the window where he realised the window was welded to the wall.

They were not dying in here.

Heero stood up, pulled back his fist and punched the window, imagining it to be Une's face in a silent 'thanks' for sending them to a compromised hotel.

The window strained under impact but didn't break...and by the look on Duo's face, even he found it odd.

"What the hell?" Duo coughed in annoyance. "Did this psycho research what type of material you couldn't break?"

Ignoring him, Heero raised his fist and punched again.

He barely noticed Duo leave his side and to return seconds later with a lamp.

"What?" Duo responded to Heero's raised eyebrow. "You're absolutely right", Duo responded with sarcasm, "the flaming spoon was the correct choice!"

Heero shrugged and began punching with more force; he would be damned if Duo's fucking lamp broke the window before he did.

Duo began coughing feverishly as he took the bottom of the lamp and joined Heero in the attempt to smash the window, pausing every so often to pull the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth in dry coughs and pants.

They were running out of time.

His punches became more frantic as smoke continued to sting his eyes and cloud his chest.

"When I catch this bastard" Duo wheezed his eyes heavy lidded. "I'ma…I'm gonna…I'm gwanna fuuck…." Then, as Duo attempted one last weak hit, he collapsed face first against the window and slid to the floor.

"Duo!" Heero barely coughed, "Duo! Stay conscious".

Please...

No answered.

"Fuck!"

Another punch.

He swore he felt a finger break, but the smoke was diming his thought pattern, making him unsure.

Another punch.

He heard the sound of cracking, he was getting closer to his objective...but how close?

He felt himself sway, his eyes felt heavier.

He lifted his fist again, ignoring the pounding, the swelling, the bleeding, and threw it at the window...

Crack!

He was unsure whether that was the window or his fist...

He threw one more weak punch into on coming darkness.

x_x

"Duo!" and annoying familiar voice yelled, snapping Heero into consciousness.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly surveyed his surroundings, he was no longer on the ground in the hotel, but on a stretcher outside. The frantic annoying voice told him that Duo was near by.

But was he alive?

"Duo!" the voice yelled again. Jackson's voice.

Fuck. If there was only one person to save the day, why the fuck did it have to be Jackson.

At this rate, Heero preferred Zechs, yes...Zechs, Miliardo fucking Peacecraft.

"Jackson?" Heero heard Duo mumbled. "Where's Hee-".

"Oh my God", Jackson started babbling; "I thought I almost lost you, and all you have to ask me is where's Heero!" Heero turned his head to the left to see Jackson standing over Duo's stretcher and took an inwards grateful sigh that at least Duo was alive.

"What did I tell you, every time you're with HIM bad shit happens!"

Heero didn't have to guess which 'HIM' Jackson was referring too. He chose to silently watch the exchange, what if Jackson was right, and that's how Duo felt...the serial killer had said as much in the first message after all.

"I mean what a fucking Douche, taking you to a burning building", Jackson continued insensitively glancing up.

Heero assumed it was at the hotel, he managed to prop himself up with his elbows and shivered as a cold breeze blow by, he looked up and could see the flames shooting out the broken window.

Mission accomplished.

"I was taking such good care of you".

"I'm not a fucking child", Duo hissed at Jackson, "I don't need protecting".

"Now, now", Jackson continued, still ignoring the violet eyes that barely had enough energy to focus on him. "I know that's just the smoke inhalation talking".

There was a pause, but Heero could imagine Jackson sweeping a lock of hair from Duo's face.

"You should have experience with it though", he continued. "Given your track record of burning shit down".

"What.", Duo hissed, Heero could imagine Duo's eyes narrowing.

"Orphanages, Churches, Bases, hotel rooms...you gotta wonder".

"What?"

You have to give the guy credit, Heero thought as he looked at the smashed window, there was one thing Jackson was better then him at…Being a complete asshole.

Jackson would make Doctor J proud.

Heero struggled to push himself off of his stretcher and shook his head.

Just how many times did he have to punch this guy in the face?

x_x

Trowa struggled to fight down the yawn, pausing to glance as Duo as he approached him. Duo? At work? Wasn't Duo involved in some sort of burning hotel incident the night before…

"Hey Trowa" Duo greeted.

"You look like shit".

"Trowa, I think that's the best thing someone has said to me all morning".

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"You know, all I got this morning was 'Oh my God Duo, you look like you died' or 'or my God, did you die?' I even got a 'Duo, I thought you looked like you died yesterday, but today, holy shit'. But hearing a simple 'you look like shit'… quite the improvement".

Trowa paused, and then mumbled "I was trying to be nice".

Trowa looked at Duo again, then down at his watch, then back at Duo.

"I know", Duo answered the silent question, "I'm early, real shocker?"

"No", Trowa stated, "I was just wondering why your ambulance is late…"

"What?" bewilderment flowing over Duo's face.

"So you're not waiting on your ride to the hospital?" Trowa asked in sarcastic confusion.

Duo rolled his eyes. "No, I'm actually staying at work today", he stated. Trowa could tell Duo didn't think he looked that bad.

"Quatre was right; I should have just spent the day at his house".

Trowa gave Duo a small look then pretended to be uninterested.

"You should be grateful I'm a good friend" Duo summarized. As if reading Trowa's mind he continued. "Quatre's fine, his house is fine, I haven't seen what's her face maid chick recently, and if you weren't such a dick, I'm sure Quatre would have said hi".

"His text message said hi", Trowa mumbled. "Followed with a 'go fuck yourself".

Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo.

"I know eh?" Duo proclaimed, "All my idea!"

"What time is it?" Trowa asked, his deep green eyes connecting with Duo's violet ones.

"Um, around eight thirty-ish".

"Oh", Trowa shrugged taking out his phone.

"What are you doing", Duo asked a little nervously.

"Oh, just making sure I should put 'good morning' in the text message that explains what you think of Heero's ass in spandex", Trowa answered nonchalantly.

"Wait!" Duo yelled, "Fine, I won't interfere with your relationship, or lack there of, with Q bear".

Trowa sighed in agreement, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Quatre house?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, as you know the hotel thing didn't work out. You know, I was never one for Une's selections of hotels. I was always a Holiday Inn type guy. And Quatre being the lovable guy that he is, decided to let me follow him home…to his mansion".

"Heero?"

"And Heero too, hey, you should sleep over, you know, we could have a party".

Trowa shot Duo another meaningful look.

"Oh...thats right", Duo shrugged, pretending to remember the last exchange Trowa had with Quatre.

"Well I'm off to preserve my perfect attendance record, I'll be damned if some perfect solider from L1 fucks my-".

"Fucks your what?" Trowa interrupted sarcastically, "nothing that wouldn't damn you already I hope".

Duo's only response was his middle finger.

As he walked away he called over his shoulder, "See you at Quatres house?"

Silence.

"No?"

Silence.

A laugh from Duo.

"Okay." He concluded. Trowa could imagine the smirk.

"No problem", Trowa responded knowing Duo could still hear him, "I planned to spend the evening with Heero anyways".

"Asshole" Duo hollered as he turned the corner.

x_x

As indecent as it was to swear, the only thing that could come out of Wufei's mouth this was,

"What. The. Fuck."

He replaced the mask over his mouth and turned his head away from the gruesome sight in disgust.

It was like a scene out of a horror move, only the audience in the theatre would have left during the first act.

"It looks like our serial killer has become more creative" Dorothy said a little bit too inspired.

Wufei rolled his eyes in response, as much as he hated to admit it, the serial killer did deserve a small amount credit for his latest work.

But only a small amount.

Wufei slowly turned around again this time in more preparation for the image in front of him and held his breath.

There, in the middle of the club was a thin decaying body of a woman with medium length bleach blond hair soaked half way through in dry blood, wearing nothing but a beige and white fur coat and 4 inch hot red cheetah print Gucci high heals, with her jaw removed so her tongue flopped loosely against her neck stained in blood that covered the rest of her body and pooled on the floor. Her eyes were carved out from their sockets and daggling limply by their optic nerve cord, and her mid-section was cut out and cleaned out of everything except for the skin behind the spinal cord and…

Wufei tuned away again feeling slight more dizzy and nauseous then before, everything was cleaned out except for…

"…the long intestine that has been rapped around her neck-" Dorothy added absently standing beside Wufei.

Dear God…

"-and tied to the horizontal pole that's attached to the ceiling" Dorothy finished blankly.

Steven King had finally met his match.

"It's like a master piece…." Dorothy whisper breathlessly.

Wufei snapped his head to the left giving Dorothy a dark glare. She tensed up rigidly and took a few steps back.

"Don't you have work to do?" Wufei grunted.

Dorothy shot back a glare as she 'tisked' and turned around and walked towards her forensic team at the back of the building, letting her heals click loudly in defiance.

"Whatever you say _Agent_ Wufei" Dorothy hissed with an icy smile.

Wufei glared at Dorothy as she left and frowned uncomfortably. There was something about that girl that just didn't sit right, Wufei thought curiously.

He glanced back towards the hanging body and narrowed his eyes, but he would deal with the creepiness of DorothyCatalonia later. Right now, he had bigger and more disturbing things to worry about.

If Wufei had a weak stomach, he would have thrown up his lunch and maybe even his breakfast, or if he was Quatre, he would probably just throw up his stomach all together.

"_Greed and vanity is only manageable by smarts my dear, P.S I Hate You._" A low squeaky voice stated.

Wufei flinched at the sound of Agent Brown voice now beside him and noticed that Heero was there too.

When did they get here? And Yuy? Fucking work-aholic.

Wufei then followed Heero's and Agent Browns eyes and also looked at the message painted in the victim's blood on the wall behind the body and shook his head.

Who ever this serial killer was, he was seriously sick, and no amount of professional help could cure him, no matter how elaborate and expensive.

"Seems like our killer has become…creative" Agent Brown said blankly.

Funny, Dorothy said the same thing.

"He has his moments", Heero deadpanned. Wufei assumed in reference to the message left the night before.

"How long will it take to get…this down?" Wufei asked pointing towards the body.

"A few hours maybe" Dorothy answered. "Right now we are-"

"Make those minutes" Heero ordered dryly.

Wufei heard a defiant huff from Dorothy followed by shouted orders to her forensics team.

That woman had a serious problem with authority.

Wufei quickly glance over a Heero and raised his eyebrows.

"You look like shit" He said.

"Hn." Heero grunted in response.

Wufei gave a curt nod towards Heero and walked under the yellow tape.

Wufei didn't have minutes; he wanted to have a close look now.

He slowly started towards the body when he felt something scrape and break under his foot.

Glass? Wufei thought.

He put on a pair of latex gloves and bent down slowly picking up a piece of the foreign object, frowning questionably when he looked it over.

It was not glass but…

A piece of a CD'?

He then realized that the whole floor was littered with little broken pieces of CD's.

Wufei continued to proceed cautiously, holding the mask tight to face and plugging his nose, who knew that a dead body could produce a smell this fowl after barely two days.

Now standing close enough, Wufei could see the body closely; the large bruises that showed signs of a struggle. The perfect cut out around the mid-section that showed that the psycho wasn't one to create a mess by accident. The long intestine and optic nerve cord that appeared to be oddly cleaned off along with revealed spinal cord.

But that wasn't the only thing that was cleaned off.

Wufei noticed that the victims hands were thorough cleaned as well, revealing long pink fake nails.

Odd, Wufei thought as he gave the body one last once over before turning away. Why didn't the killer just break off her nails or chop of her fingers, it would have saved him the time of cleaning them off. Plus, he didn't take the time to clean the hands and nails of his other victims.

But then again, looking at what Dorothy quoted 'a master piece', and seeing the rest of the serial killers 'work' the psycho didn't just do something for visual effect.

So why her…?

"Tacky" One of the forensics team members joked examining the body, "Why couldn't the serial killer cut off the pink finger nails as well?"

"Maybe the psycho killed her because of he couldn't stand pink" the other one laughed.

"Have respect" Wufei snapped turning around and shooting both of them a glare.

"Sorry" they both mumbled and as they got back to work.

Wufei rolled his eyes and continued walking back to where Heero and Brown were standing.

However disrespectful those two ingrates were, they were had a point, fake pink long nails were tacky.

Wait a minute.

"Those nails are still tacky as hell" one of the forensics men grumbled as they both chocked on a laugh.

….Tacky.

"Like they look like claws."

Wufei whipped around, his eyes wide, his mouth dry.

"Yeah I saw one of the security guards with the exact same fake nails the other day, haven't see her in a few days though, you know, the one that's always hanging around that Jackson guy? She kind of a trashy whore?"

Oh my god.

"Ha! I know the one, your talking about…"

Agent Terry!

x_x

Trowa felt a surge of panic of as Noin's voice echoed down the corridor.

Only someone with nothing to do, and by nothing, they would have to have been dead for at least a century, completely finished the art of decomposing, and discovered all the joys of the purgatory would then talk to Noin.

And that was after weighing their options.

"Trroooowwwaaa!" He heard Noin screech.

Dear God.

"Trowa!" He heard her scream even sharper.

Shit, it...she was getting closer.

Fight or Flight?

Flight, she was a girl. He was no Wufei, but he wasn't about to disrespect a lady.

Trowa turned left, the opposite direction of where Noins voice should be coming from and...

Walked directly into her path.

"Hello Noin, how are..."

Wait he didn't want to know.

"How about them dodgers?"

Noin looked confused and blinked for a second. Great...he inspired thought. Congratulations were at hand.

"Those dodgers?" Noin questioned for a second. "Oh! You mean Catherine Dodgers, I heard she is..."

Great, should have chose fight.

And then luckily;

"Fuck you Jackson, I'm keeping it!"

"Until you get to the abortion clinic", Jackson responded, "then you have to give it all away".

"Really? Just because you didn't fight in the first war doesn't mean you have to make it up by killing babies, no less mine...and your own".

As shocking as this information should be, Trowa found it a bit overplayed.

Hilde knocked up?

Not a shocker.

Jackson sleeping around?

Also, not a shocker.

To Trowa it was a matter of simple physics, stupidity plus time.

But to Noin...

Trowa found himself being dragged down the hallway to the source of the sound.

He decided to let Noin dragged him, it was time people stopped assuming that the far hallway of the preventers building by his office was empty.

And then Noin voice rang through the hall way...

Again.

"Hilde!" Noin sang as she approached the two "Never would have thought you would volunteer your uterus for a couple of Fags."

Thank you Noin for taking us right back to the twentieth century.

"Congrat-" Noin then put her fingers to her lips.

The dear in headlights look Hilde had on her face gave it all away.

"Oh, was I wrong?" Noin said in plain fake sympathy.

Giggling brightly, Noin turned on her heel. "Oh my, what a scandal," she finished.

Trowa observed what happened next in two seconds.

Jacksons grabbing Noins arm.

Noins grabbing her gun.

Noin's gun at Jacksons head.

"You didn't think I sat around and gossiped all day did you?" She said with a sweat but poisonous smile. "Maybe if you fought both wars you would realize my importance."

"Obviously looking at your situation..." Noin then pressed the gun hard against Jackson's temple with her right hand, her voice dropping to a dangerous low. "You're not a bright one."

Ah, now there's the Noin that he remembered. He would salute her but... the situation didn't call for it.

Hilde backed away slowly.

"And where do you think you're going slut?"

Hilde turned to see Noin's left hand pointing another gun at her face.

Oh man, two out of two, Noin was on a roll.

Trowa wished he bought that video phone that was on sale. It was definitely one of those moments.

"Now Hilde," Noin began "Duo is a very dear friend of mine".

Trowa coughed softly.

"And Trowa!" Noin yelled over her shoulder rolling her eyes.

A smile crossed Jacksons face "I guess all our secrets are out then" Jackson said.

"What secret?" Noin said suspiciously, the concern flickering across her face.

"You know your boyfriend and his tendencies to express himself in hallways...sexually...especially with Wufei. I never asked, does it piss you off much?"

Noin's gun cocked back.

Hilde made a shocked "O" sound.

Trowa, no reaction.

Wufei always had a tendency to fraternize with the enemy. Old habits die hard.

"I wouldn't dare do that Noin," Jackson smirked. "This is the hall way where people tend to shove things down each others throat, just ask Agent Terry...or Zechs..." Jackson smirk grew bigger "...Or Wufei."

"Or Hilde" Trowa muttered.

Noin's grip tightened on her guns as her shocked expression turned into a hateful glare. "You don't have any proof."

"Oh, but I do, thanks to mine and Terry's special friendship, she gave me my very own copy," Jackson then raised his hand like an elementary school student "YouTube anyone?"

Noin gritted her teeth and relentlessly lowered her gun, the in flash, pistol whipped Jackson in the temple before her two gun vanished to their unknown original location.

"Ow! You fuckin' bitch!" Jackson screamed as blood trickled down the side of his head "I can't believed the fuckin' bitch hit me!"

"It was a kind of a first war thing", Trowa smirked, "you had to be there".

"What's with all the Gundam Pilots being gay," Noin mumbled under her breath as he turned away, "Zechs, Wufei, Winner, Max-"

Just when he thought Noin was back she had to go and say something stupid.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Jackson interrupted loudly. "Did I just hear WINNER! Quatre WINNER is actually gay! I was wondering what would guarantee Trowa's silence." Jackson turned to look at Trowa. "You and Wufei don't hang out enough for me to be comfortable with just one string of blackmail."

"Proof", Trowa grumbled, although he really didn't want to know how Jackson was going to make this allegation stick.

"Really?" Jackson asked, "word of mouth is the best seller. Even better when its true".

Trowa sighed and turned to walk down the hall, hearing Noin do the same.

And they say it's hard to like the guy.

_TBC_

_x_x_

* * *

_**Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review, I would love to hear from you. ** ^.^  
_


End file.
